Crónicas de un futuro sin gloria
by Ramtfrik
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sunset Shimmer tuvo noticias de la princesa Twilight. Veinte años después, recibe un corto mensaje que la convence de regresar a Equestria, sin embargo, lo que encuentra allí no es remotamente parecido a lo que recuerda. El mundo se debate ahora en el día y la noche, pues las princesas dejaron de existir.
1. Inamovible Mundo V2

**N/A: Buen día, tarde o noche usuarios. Primero que todo déjenme decirles que esta es una versión corregida el capítulo. Para los que ya conocen esta historia, espero que la revisión sea de su agrado. Para los que recién inician, espero logren encontrar algo llamativo en el mismo y deseen continuar. De ser así, les informo que seguiré ajustando los capítulos (sí, me estoy tomando en serio este fic.) con el fin de no solo mejorar mi escritura, también para ofrecerles algo que puedan disfrutar.**

 **Crónicas de un futuro sin gloria**

 _INÁMOVIBLE MUNDO_

 ** _Applebloom. Edad: 29 años_**

 ** _Granja Sweet Apple Acres_**

El sol y la luna se han detenido, ahora los días se mantienen con una capa de irrealidad que se disputa entre luz y penumbra. Los ponis que viven en esta época marchita ya no encuentran consuelo en sus lechos, solo el cansancio y hambre les permite la ilusión de un sueño efímero.

Han pasado veinte años desde que Celestia y Luna dejaron de existir, la muerte del árbol de la armonía y la partida de mis hermanos, así como también la de la princesa Twilight. En el norte, solo se puede apreciar una infinita tormenta, aquella que borró al imperio de cristal. Equestria, no es lo que fue alguna vez.

No queda mucho a lo cual aferrarnos, apenas hay magia en los ponis, los dragones se volvieron hostiles y atacan todo lo que ven. Las criaturas del bosque Everfree caminan a sus anchas por todo el reino, inclusive los prisioneros del Tártaro han escapado. No tenemos noticias de ninguna nación vecina. Estamos aislados en este mundo hostil.

Mi granja es una de las pocas cosas que se mantienen después de tanto tiempo. Sirve como refugio para los que buscan un mejor lugar, lastimosamente, solo puedo ofrecerles lo que tengo durante unos cuantos días y los obligo a partir, no podemos cosechar mucho alimento en estas condiciones.

La mayoría de los habitantes de Ponyville han partido. Algunos buscando a sus familias, otros, permanecen en la tierra como un recuerdo. Los que se quedaron, ayudan en la recolección de recursos, en la guardia y el orden. Tuvimos que levantar muros para que nada de fuera irrumpiera en esta pequeña colonia.

Scootaloo, es una de las pocas sobrevivientes de los ya extintos Wonderbolts. Sweetie belle colabora con la organización y repartición de recursos, así como conocimientos mágicos a los pequeños potrillos que se hospedan en nuestro refugio. Curiosamente, la mayoría de los que aún permanecemos, fuimos compañeros de clase en nuestra infancia. Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon ayudan a mantener el orden cuando los ponis comienzan a discutir. Snips y Snails son los vigilantes más responsables y atentos que hemos tenido.

En cuanto a mí, lo perdí casi todo. Applejack pereció tratando de revivir el árbol de la armonía, la abuela Smith murió de tristeza cuando encontraron los cuerpos petrificados, Bic Mac murió defendiéndonos de una jauría de timberwolves. Poco a poco, el hambre y las enfermedades acabaron con algunos y, al darles prioridad a los jóvenes muchos adultos han fallecido. Tuve que aprender rápido a cosechar manzanas por mi cuenta. El principio fue duro, pero después de unos cuantos años pude mantener el ritmo adecuado para que lográramos subsistir hasta la fecha.

Me corté la cola y dispuse la mayor parte de mi tiempo en arar campos y cultivar manzanos. Ahora permanezco siempre con un arnés lista para hacer cualquier trabajo de fuerza, así, como un sombrero que me protege ante las inclemencias de un eterno sol que se niega a moverse del cielo.

Esta es nuestra vida ahora.

 ** _Día 1_**

 ** _Applebloom_**

 ** _Ponyville_**

Un pequeño grupo de recolectores y yo hemos salido para buscar madera y cualquier otra cosa útil entre los escombros. La nostalgia me invade una vez me acerco al castillo; parece a punto de desmoronarse, el cristal perdió su brillo hace mucho y el viento lo obliga a quejarse de su soledad. Decido entrar, tal vez pueda conseguir algo en las múltiples habitaciones que tiene.

Después de una exhaustiva búsqueda, nada, era de suponerse. Los primeros años nadie quiso acercarse por respeto a la princesa, pero después de un tiempo, la necesidad nos obligó a profanar y saquear el castillo. Pasé por una sala y escuché un ruido muy singular, busqué la fuente pero al parecer estaba obstruida por un par de rocas. Las quité sin mucha complicación y observé lo que parecía ser un espejo.

Algo dentro de él se escuchaba como una corriente eléctrica, me aparté en precaución para evitar una descarga, entonces, alumbró con distintos colores, sentí su poder mágico al empujarme con timidez. Algo surgió dentro de este.

Era un poni, más específicamente un unicornio. Con melena dorada y crin de fuego que caminaba lento, con pasos dubitativos y notoria falta de equilibrio.

Aquel hecho sorprendente me mantuvo unos segundos con la vista fija hacia la figura que emergió del as cromático. Sentí desconfianza, algo no me agradaba de esa situación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Interrogué apenas alzó su mirada para reconocer el lugar, y de paso, mi figura.

-¿Applebloom?- Con voz seca, casi de otoño y ventisca pronunció mi nombre.

Oculté la sorpresa, no conocía a esa unicornio y, el hecho de que ella lograra tenerme en cuenta generó más desconfianza.

Al notar mi ceño fruncido expresó con premura. -Lo lamento, esto es muy repentino para mí también.-

-No has respondido a mi pregunta- La espeté.

Debido a mi asertivo tono expresó sorpresa, se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, logré percatar una vaga mirada, casi de nostalgia y arrepentimiento.-Vengo, porque Twilight me lo pidió.-

Sentí ofensa al escuchar el nombre. Una gélida brisa despertó emociones sepultadas de hace tiempo. Mi creciente enojo se expresó en una corta frase.

-Eso es imposible.- Contradije.

-Tranquila- Titubeó, claramente asustada –Tengo una prueba… déjame… sacarla de mi mochila- De manera torpe, deseó quitársela. Observé su forcejeo infantil que me exasperó

-Dámelas, ya buscare yo.-

Obedeció dócilmente y las abrí, solo encontré un par de libros.

-¿Qué es esto?- cuestioné

-Son mis pruebas, mira la portada de uno de ellos.- un atisbo de confianza emanó cuando indicó los objetos.

Observé el símbolo del sol en uno de ellos, no me convencí.

-Cualquiera puede tener uno de esos.- repuse mi vista en sus ojos que aún expresaban nerviosismo.

-Lee su interior, se menciona a Twilight en muchos de sus apartados-

Hacia un pobre intento en convencerme, fue tal, que solo sentí ofensa por sus palabras.

-¿Crees que soy estúpida?- Mi enojo fue mucho más notorio.

Con uno de mis cascos empujé su cuerno mientras la llevé hacia una pared, presioné fuerte su elemento de magia y en el rostro evidenció molestia.

-Cualquiera pudo escribir eso, además, Twilight murió hace veinte años. Te lo preguntaré una vez más ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Al terminar, su rostro transformo los nervios en tristeza, como si su magia fuese arrebatada por culpa de la noticia añeja.

-Yo…- Su voz comenzó a quebrarse -Yo… no… sabía…-

Una lágrima nació y recorrió su mejilla. Parecía… legítima.

La liberé de mi hostilidad, su grisáceo llanto logró abrir una puerta, sentí lástima.

-¿Hasta ahora tienes conocimiento sobre eso?- Con voz calma, traté de comprobar su situación.

Me observó con mucha ansiedad, como si no supiera que hacer. La compadecí y dejé que sus lágrimas llenaran el silencio del castillo hasta que se calmara. Sus inquietantes sollozos rememoraron el día que descubrimos a Applejack. En el interior del bosque Everfree, cerca al castillo de las hermanas, como si todo alrededor se convirtiese en piedra grumosa, nos adentramos mi hermano, yo y un minúsculo grupo de ponis que por su valentía, se atrevieron a observar el tétrico monumento.

Big Mac no dijo palabra alguna cuando las figuras de las seis se hicieron presentes en el abismo que precedía al árbol, yo tampoco lo hice. Todos sabíamos lo que había ocurrido. Tratamos de tomarlas pero crujían y se despedazaban mientras ejercíamos fuerza para llevárnoslas. Al final, las dejamos allí, deseando que algún día la piedra se fundiese y nos diera el regalo de volverlas a ver. Como era de suponerse, este mundo hostil juega en contra de todos.

-Lamento eso… yo…- tan apagada como alguna vez fueron las noches, sus ojos permanecían observando el suelo, el peso de aquella noticia no le permitía otra cosa.

No era necesario cuestionarla más. Sus lagrimas habían sido legítimas y su expresión de dolor me recordó el rostro que estaba obligada a ver cada mañana para lavarme; uno en que solo el deseo de vivir hace que te despiertes, porque no hay ningún sentimiento o aspiración para aferrarse a este mundo.

-Lamento haberte tratado así.- Me excusé.

-Si… descuida.- Seguía tratando de limpiar sus ojos.

-Antes dijiste que Twilight te envió. Lamento dudar de ti, pero ¿Qué asunto requiere tu presencia veinte años después de su muerte?-

-La verdad- Respondió -el último mensaje que recibí en el libro… llegó hoy mismo.-

 ** _Sunset Shimmer. Edad: ?_**

 ** _Castillo de la amistad_**

La semilla de la familia Apple se había convertido en un fuerte y grueso árbol. Es evidente en su mirada, refleja los años más difíciles de su existencia, pasando por el dolor, sí, pero también por la sabiduría. Sus cascos agrietados y secos son el inicio de unas patas fuertes y lesionadas, algunas venas son notorias debido al uso excesivo de fuerza que es capaz de realizar. Su lomo, firme y con poco pelaje, siendo víctima de los años solares eternos. Su crin ahora es corta y descuidada; ya no posee el característico moño que de alguna manera se fundía con su personalidad, ahora fue reemplazado por un sombrero de alas anchas y copa corta. La marca del arnés se hace evidente en su cuello, es notorio el esfuerzo que hace a diario por llevar cargamentos de manzana, de realizar arado o de simple transportación de objetos.

Ante nuestro fortuito encuentro, hizo bien al desconfiar. Es evidente la crueldad que impone esta Equestria. Aun así, yo, simplemente con su imagen, su postura y su actuar en esos breves instantes, puedo tener la idea de que ella es un poni en el que se puede confiar.

-El mensaje que recibí decía esto: _No tengo a quien acudir ahora. Te necesito Sunset, Equestria te necesita… Por favor… ven pronto.-_

Incrédula de mis palabras, detalló el libro con falso interés. Permaneció un momento entre las palabras y levantó su vista hacia mi ser.

-Me cuesta mucho creer que ese mensaje apareciera en tu libro. Si pudiera, comprobaría la letra con otro escrito que haya hecho Twilight. Lastimosamente, no podemos entrar a la biblioteca del castillo.-

Ante su afirmación, la duda impulsó una simple frase.

-¿Por qué no podemos entrar a la biblioteca?-

-Por Spike… el… es un poco diferente ahora…-

Ese cuidado con el que escogió sus palabras evocó frustración. Cuestioné.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

La yegua soltó un áspero suspiro. Dirigió su andar hacia la entrada, era evidente que debía acompañarla. Caminamos por unos cuantos pasillos hasta encontrarnos con un segmento muy maltratado de la estructura; las grietas en las paredes se alzaban hasta el techo, había polvo y escombros en lado y lado, si el castillo parecía a punto de derrumbarse, seguramente iniciaría aquí mismo.

Mientras adentrábamos en la miseria con pasos lentos, algo atrapó mi atención, un segmento distaba mucho de la decoración habitual, que a pesar de los años era notorio el hecho de que nadie entraba a este lugar para cambiar su aspecto en beneficio estético.

Eran unos barrotes gruesos y altos que hacían de entrada a una habitación, a su vez, la convertían en celda.

-Aquí se encuentra… procura no hacer mucho ruido… probablemente este durmiendo, todavía es temprano.- Advirtió

Detrás de las gruesas barras metálicas apenas se distinguía la luz, hice un esfuerzo al enfocar mi visión y logré observarlo. Un dragón, casi tan grande como una casa se encontraba roncando, rodeado de las múltiples estanterías pertenecientes a la biblioteca.

Suspiré en acto de súplica. Observé a la semilla y esta únicamente movió su cabeza de lado a lado en negativa.

-Debe existir otro lugar en donde podamos encontrar algunas notas… Ella escribe… escribía mucho también.- El esfuerzo para evitar caer en desesperación consumía mi pecho. Bajé mi cabeza, los ánimos obligaron ese ademan.

-Podemos ir a su alcoba, está en el segundo piso. Pero ten cuidado, no es mucho más sólido que aquí abajo.- Su afirmación logró por un instante calmar mis pensamientos, la seguí.

Los deprimentes escalones se quejaban y perecían mientras subíamos. La luz se filtraba por los notorios agujeros del techo y, existía un contraste en los laterales del castillo; al oriente, se vislumbraba el cegador sol, al este, la tenue luna luchando por abrirse pasó en el cielo. Despertarse con las alturas adornadas de esta manera es un tétrico recordatorio de que este mundo va a permanecer tal cual, pero, quizás lo más cruel de todo esto, sea abundarse en esperanza al desear que uno de los dos astros se retire, solo para que el día siguiente, la misma pintura adorne su paisaje.

Mi vista fue atraída hacia una habitación sencilla y, a diferencia de otros lugares pertenecientes a la solemne estructura, aquel cuarto se observaba sin mucho cambio; unos cuantos escombros y un gigantesco agujero en la pared, pero la indumentaria, así como las sabanas no habían sido robadas, era algo extraño, además, no tengo conocimiento si Twilight vivía con alguien a parte de Spike, y esta, definitivamente no era la habitación del dragón bebe.

-Starlight Glimmer- casi pude sentir admiración en la voz de Applebloom.

-Disculpa… ¿Quién?- Repuse mientras observé a la granjera.

-Fue discípula de la princesa, hasta que Chrysalis la atacó.-

Conduje mi vista de nuevo a la habitación, traté de ubicar las cosas para evocar una imagen de la mencionada, solo un llamado de espectros y brisa ensoñada profundizó mi pecho.

-Suave luz de estrellas, tiene lindo nombre.-

Por primera vez escuché un sonido de risa, pero, era retraído, como si le doliera.

-Se volvió costumbre alagarla después de ese suceso, me hacía recordar que todos podemos cambiar para bien.- El acierto en su tono admirado fue reflejado en su rostro.

-Ella ¿Dónde está?- Pregunté impulsada por el cálido rostro de la granjera. Sin embargo, fue reemplazado rápidamente por penumbra, supe la respuesta en el acto y callé.

Continuó caminando por el pasillo, no mucho, la habitación indicada estaba cerca.

-Aquí es…- Señaló.

No había nada de solemne en aquella morada. Sentí un gran pesar y desilusión pero… ¿Qué esperaba?

A demás, Applebloom se forzaba a mantenerse en aquel lugar. De seguro muchos recuerdos la invadieron en ese instante.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, encontré un libro con portada de herradura y seis gemas. Supuse lo que era, pero fue mi guía la que confirmó mis sospechas.

-El diario…- Manifestó con grave tono, nostálgica, como la hojarasca.

-Espero que todavía se pueda leer.-

Revisé unos cuantos apartados, todas habían escrito en el, inclusive Applebloom y sus amigas. A medida que avanzaba las paginas, todo se volvía tan cercano… como si la esperanza de regresar a aquel mundo mágico fuera una posibilidad creciente.

Al menos… hasta las últimas hojas.

Había un tono diferente en los últimos apartados.

Le ofrecí el libro a la poni terrestre y dio un breve vistazo a la tipografía de ambos escritos.

Dio un breve vistazo y se dirigió a mi.-Te creí desde que lloraste abajo.- Repuso.

-Lo sabía.- Contesté tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces, por qué….?- Interrumpí. -Necesitaba ganarme tu confianza, quizás esto no sea suficiente, pero, al menos es algo… supongo.-

Un muy cerrado gesto de agrado se filtró en su rostro. Me bastó con eso.

-Ahora, si eso es todo lo que buscabas…-Con intención de salir expresó mientras regresaba el diario a mis pezuñas.

-No, voy a quedarme un momento aquí y leerlo, tal vez encuentre algo importante.- Hojeaba, casi pude sentir una obligación creciente al tener el pequeño y añejo cuaderno frente a mí.

Applebloom se expresó casi con disgusto.

-Ni los unicornios más poderosos han logrado reestablecer el orden a este mundo…- Respiró como acto de reflexión, también con ello, supe observar su arrepentimiento. Continuó. –Si… si encuentras algo útil dímelo… voy a seguir con mi labor matutina... si quieres… puedo venir por ti, una cara amigable siempre será bienvenida a mi granja.-

Ahora tenía una mejor idea del porqué tuve esa impresión de Applebloom.

-Claro, solo leeré un momento.-Respondí.

-Pasaré más tarde.- Terminó mientras dejaba la habitación, escuché sus pasos en el melancólico castillo, sentí el peso de este mundo, sin embargo, me negué a ceder.

Inicié mi lectura.

 **N/A: En este punto agradecería mucho si tienen alguna observación, crítica, recomendación. Cualquier aporte me ayudaría (y me ha ayudado) a mejorar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Memorias en tinta y papel

**_N/A:_** **Buen día querido lector. Este espacio que dispongo entre capítulos es para informar sobre algunas cosas relevantes para le continuidad de este fic. Primero que todo, lo estaré actualizando cada sábado. En segundo lugar, este proyecto lo he llevado con antelación así que estoy adelantado en unos 4 capítulos. Tercero, la historia tengo planeado terminarla en 15 capítulos o algo aproximado, no deseo extenderme en asuntos que no tengan relevancia. Por último, creo que es necesario decir que esta historia la iba a publicar mucho después (cuando ya estuviera escribiendo los tres capítulos finales) pues tengo otro fic mucho más adelantado que no he publicado, esto se debe a que estoy "estancado", por lo que decidí ir publicando este ya que todo está planeado y me resulta mucho más fluida la escritura aquí que en el otro.**

 **Como asunto aparte, gracias a los comentarios que me han dejado, siempre es bueno leer sobre qué aspectos estoy trabajando bien y tener en cuenta los aspectos que debo mejorar. Espero que esta historia les continúe agradando y espero que me acompañen hasta el final.**

 _Memorias en tinta y papel_

 ** _Día 1_**

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

 ** _Habitación de Starlight_**

No había un rastro característico presente en aquel cuarto, era como si un fantasma hubiese vivido inclusive antes de toda esta situación. Abrí un campo entre el polvo y un par de piedras para disponerme a leer.

La menor de los Apple se había ido con paso firme… el recuerdo de su figura inocente llenó mis memorias cuando leí su apartado en el diario. Pasé las hojas deteniéndome solo un poco en los relatos que parecían ser importantes. Como era de esperar ninguno decía nada sobre lo que le ocurrió a las princesas. Sin embargo, había una sección que no recurría a lecciones aprendidas. En toda regla era un diario, simples relatos de los momentos que habían sido presenciados únicamente por la princesa. Un encabezado me llamó la atención…

 _[…]_ _Starlight Glimmer_

 _Hoy hubiera deseado escribir algo más positivo, pero esta realidad que enfrentamos tiene un carácter hostil. Me cuesta rememorar los sucesos ocurridos este día, más me cuesta escribirlo. Trataré de ofrecer la fidelidad que corresponde a lo que presencié, no llenaré los espacios de conjeturas y mucho menos de emociones._

 _Solo espero, quizás, que la próxima vez en que indague por estas páginas, sea para encontrar un alivio del recuerdo valiente de mi querida alumna. Estas palabras, son mi último recuerdo de ella […]_

Tragué saliva antes de aventurarme en los siguientes párrafos. La caligrafía temblaba y, el paso del tiempo no habían hecho mucho por el papel que, amarillento y olvidado lograba, de cierta manera, transmitir la áspera sensación de mi lectura, así, como la difícil labor escritural de la princesa.

 _[…] Un estruendo seco me despertó alarmada entre el indeciso día. El afán alimentado por la curiosidad me obligó a dirigirme rápidamente fuera de la habitación para buscar la fuente de dicho sonido. Para mi sorpresa, los aposentos de Starlight se encontraban inundados de un espeso polvo._

 _Traté de acercarme alarmada por la seguridad de mi pupila solo para golpearme con un cuerpo proyectado desde el interior de la nube polvorienta. Era ella, malherida y jadeante, traté de reincorporarme, pero un destello me lanzó hacia el primer piso._

 _Escuchaba los lamentos de quien sería nuestro atacante. Su grito ahogado en ira y desesperación hizo temblar hasta los cimientos del castillo. Cuando me percaté de su identidad, estaba sobre el suelo y, siendo el alimento de la reina Chrysalis. Ante mis desesperados intentos por huir de su magia, la malévola sonrió en señal de sadismo, pues, disfrutaba verme retorciendo de dolor y temor._

 _Un rayo la disipó de mi vista, pero, había tomado mucho poder de mí. Por lo que solo observé a Starlight intentando mantenerse en sus cuatro cascos con gran dificultad._

 _La reina dispuso su cuerno en señal de duelo y mi discípula igualo aquel acto. Mientras la malévola atacante corría con decisión, la dolida apenas galopaba. Antes de llegar a una proximidad de contacto. El campo protector de la unicornio logró destrozar el cuerno de su adversario. Aquella, sin un signo de dolor por la pérdida de su fuente de magia insertó lo que quedaba de este en el pecho de la poni quien, por signo de debilidad había deshecho su protección._

 _Dejé escapar un grito que solo hizo eco ante el silencio redundante del enorme castillo. Este fue sustituido por los gemidos de dolor y enojo que Starlight emitía tratando de remover el medio cuerno de la reina._

 _Se quedó unos instantes sosteniéndose desde la cabeza de Chrysalis para evitar que el peso de su propio cuerpo terminara de hacer el trabajo. Sus ojos se notaban vacíos, todo su cuerpo temblaba y, la sangre iniciaba a descender por el rostro de su agresora._

 _Una concentración mágica fue captada por mi vista, aquello provenía del cuerno de mi estudiante, quien haciendo uso de sus últimas energías asestó un golpe letal en la reina cambiante, derrumbándola y liberándose así de ella, sin embargo su sangre comenzó a inundar el suelo del castillo, así mismo, la sangre de la propia Crhysalis imitaba el recorrer de las grietas en el mismo terreno._

 _Ante mi debilidad, logré acercarme para tratar de curarla con un hechizo sanador, sin embargo, la falta de fuerzas era tal que ni siquiera una chispa de magia nació de mi cuerno._

 _Solo me quedé allí, incapaz de moverme, incapaz de realizar milagros, incapaz de evitar su muerte […]_

Sentía una melancólica empatía, más aun por encontrarme en la habitación de la mencionada y trágica heroína. Me permití un respiro de la lectura, aun las ideas golpeaban mi mente tratando de organizarse, pues, este mundo, es de donde provengo, este mundo me vio nacer, pero ahora, está muriendo y no quiero tener ese recuerdo de mi mágica Equestria.

Me prometí llegar al final de esto con tal de revivir la magia en estas tierras, establecer el orden, la armonía. Decidida, le comentaría a Applebloom sobre mi resolución, de seguro ella también estará dispuesta para mejorar su presente, pero…

¿Qué se suponía que haríamos?

No tenía idea, mucho menos conocimiento de lo que verdaderamente ocurrió. La elección más obvia fue seguir leyendo el diario, de seguro alguna pista debía aparecer en alguna parte.

Traté de retomar mi lectura, pero las páginas siguientes narraban el funeral de Starlight. No estaba dispuesta a leer los sentimientos de la princesa Twilight, sobre todo ante el hecho de presenciar su defunción. Bastará conocer el puntual aspecto que la pupila fue enterrada junto al árbol de la armonía.

Avanzada mi lectura, logré encontrar otros dos apartados; uno de ellos tormentoso y frio...

 _[…]_ _Imperio de cristal_

 _¿Cuánto más podré soportar la inclemencia de este mundo?_

 _Hace algunos días recibí una carta de Cadence y Shining Armor. En ella, la preocupación sobre el futuro de Equestria se hacía presente y fue el tema primordial de su mensaje, aun así, mi atención fue dirigida a otro enunciado._

 _Decían que el corazón de cristal se había agrietado, me pedían calma pero era imposible, inclusive con los esfuerzos de Sunburst y los ponis de cristal fue inmanejable el asunto de la tormenta de nieve._

 _Seguí recibiendo cartas los posteriores días, cada vez sentía una debilidad y desesperación emergente de cada una, por lo tanto, precisamente, la última llenó mi cuerpo de incertidumbre y temor, era como si ya supiera lo que había ocurrido._

 _Aquellos mensajes tomaban su tiempo en llegar, los guardias reales se encargaban de dicha labor, por lo tanto se estimaba el tiempo a la hora de recibir o enviar una carta._

 _Me duele mucho ser testigo de lo que quizás hayan sido las últimas palabras de Cadence, pues, sus letras contenían mucha desesperación, me imploraba ayuda, compañía, consuelo._

 _Partimos de inmediato, no importaba cuanto tardase en llegar, debía asegurarme de que al menos estuvieran vivos. Pero, ni siquiera se me permitió el derecho de observarlos._

 _El glorioso imperio de cristal, aquel bello y brillante lugar que emanaba amor y esperanza, había sido consumido por una implacable tormenta de nieve. Buscamos hasta el cansancio y, lo único que pudimos encontrar fueron las tumbas de los gobernantes, simbolizadas con un corazón, asumí que la pequeña Flurry Heart también estaba bajo el hielo. Una familia junta y abandonada en medio de la tormenta. Nadie soportaría tanto dolor y mucho menos tal carga, pues, ahora soy yo la única princesa que queda. Soy la última esperanza de Equestria.[…]_

El segundo apartado era más antiguo, pues narraba lo que asumí fue el nacimiento de este trágico mundo.

 _[…]_ _Princesas_

 _Hoy, toda Equestria recibió la noticia más devastadora que se haya tenido en su haber. Las dos princesas de Canterlot; Luna y Celestia, han muerto…_

 _El sol y la luna se quedaron estáticos en el cielo, juntos. Como si desearan que el recuerdo de las gobernantes nos diera esperanza, pero, sirven como un doloroso recordatorio de su fallecimiento, pues, no habrá ningún poni que logre moverlos de donde están, este limbo entre jornadas es suficiente para romper el equilibrio del mundo._

 _Nos dirigimos a la capital, fui la primera en llegar. Cadence vive muy lejos, le tomará algún tiempo. Por lo tanto, también fui la primera en ver sus cuerpos inertes en la sala del trono. Por un lado, el cuerpo de Luna se había quebrado, como si se hubiese congelado, logré percatarme de pequeñas partículas de magia negra a su alrededor, era una especie de polvo oscuro que desaparecía a medida que me acercaba, toda la superficie del petrificado cuerpo era blancuzca emulando el astro, su rostro reflejaba un gran dolor, no pude observarla más, sin embargo no sería capaz de relajarme, ya que, por otro lado Celestia, mi maestra, tenía su cuerpo calcinado. Su esquelética apariencia me revuelve el estómago, sin duda fue lo más horrible que he visto en mi vida._

 _Deseo dormir, deseo que esto sea un mal sueño, deseo verlas nuevamente llenas de vida y de majestuosidad, deseo… […]_

El relato de aquel día terminaba de esa manera, inclusive yo no puedo encontrar las palabras para describir esa pérdida de esperanza, inclusive a mí me duele leer.

Aun así me sentía en la obligación de continuar. De igual manera, sentía la necesidad de contribuir en estas memorias, por muy tristes que fuesen, es necesario conocer el paso a paso de lo ocurrido en este mundo, quizás, si fallo en mi auto inculcada labor, al menos dejaré un registro de mis acciones, así como de otros.

Me dispuse a transcribir en mi diario los apartados que consideré relevantes, así pasé gran parte de mi tiempo, o eso creía, pues el tiempo se convirtió en algo mucho más abstracto de lo que ya era.

Ante mi silenciosa escritura, el rugir de una bestia me alarmó. En ese mismo instante el castillo se quejó y yo quede inmóvil ante tal estruendo.

En la inmediatez, Applebloom se aproximó a mí.

-Sunset ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

-¿Por qué?

Una parte de mi lo sabía, solo que me empecinaba en negarlo inútilmente.

-Spike ha despertado, parece furioso, como si lo hubiesen molestado.

Fui descuidada…

Al recibir el mensaje veinte años después en mi libro, supuse que no tendría efecto si lo trazaba.

Llegué a una conclusión y me arrepentí.

-Fui yo…

-¿Qué? Me estás diciendo…

Su voz fue interrumpida por otro ensordecedor rugido, esta vez el suelo en el que estábamos presentes se hacía añicos.

-¡Salgamos de aquí, ahora!

Con una inimaginable fuerza, Applebloom fue capaz de arrastrarme fuera del castillo.

Me dejó en el suelo mientras observábamos como la estructura cedía ante la fuerza de la gravedad, seguidamente, observamos la enorme figura salir entre los escombros.

Spike, el pequeño acompañante de Twilight, su fiel asistente, ahora era un fuerte y enloquecido dragón que se revolcaba entre las piedras y el polvo para canalizar aquella ira que sentía.

-¡Estamos listos, Applebloom!

Percaté una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

-¿Lo trajeron todo?

-Inclusive un lanza extra hecha de diamante

Al girarme para observarlos vagamente los reconocí.

Eran dos unicornios, uno muy robusto y pesado, aun así, intimidaba. En cuando al otro, su estatura lo hacía imponente, no negaba su fuerza física.

-Snips y Snails…

Susurré para mis adentros. Ante la sorpresiva llegada de los dos, apenas logré darme cuenta de lo que sostenían con su magia; una enorme cantidad de cuerda gruesa hecha de acero, así como múltiples arpones para lo que supuse seria la inmovilización de Spike.

Pero, algo se me escapaba, lo había escuchado muy claramente.

Lanzas de diamante.

¿Para qué necesitaban lanzas de diamante?

La idea llegó junto con un horrible sentimiento.

-No iras ha…

Applebloom supo inmediatamente lo que quería decir, creo que se me notaba en los ojos. Ella me observó con pesar por un momento para luego cambiar su expresión; aquel ceño fruncido que me atemorizaba incluso más que los unicornios imponentes que tenía cerca, una mueca más feroz que la bestia gigante, y, un sentimiento más horrible del que yo sentiría jamás en la vida.

Sabía lo que iba a hacer, estaba segura de ello, pero, como si se tratase de auto convencer me habló.

-El castillo era su prisión…

Respiró profundo y continuó.

-Todos los dragones se han convertido en bestias irracionales y feroces, es lo único que podemos hacer, es lo que debemos hacer.

Snips y Snails le colocaron un arnés modificado para que lograse llevar una de las lanzas al costado.

-Es hora de despedirnos, Spike.


	3. Lo que hemos perdido

_Lo que hemos perdido_

 ** _Día 1_**

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

 ** _Cercanías a Ponyville_**

Ciertamente, es obvio que el dragón fue dominado por su irracionalidad, pues, apartaba los escombros de lo que fue su prisión, mostrándose furioso y sin atisbo de detenerse, con gran energía levantaba las gruesas placas de piedra y lanzaba hacia las lejanías.

Los tres ponis se dispersaron para rodearlo. Snails, se encargaba de las pesadas cuerdas de acero mientras cuidadosamente se aproximaba a su objetivo con una cautela admirable. Snips desde una distancia prudente, se posicionó con sus garfios para esperar el momento oportuno. Applebloom fue directamente hacia Spike.

Este último, al visualizarla detuvo sus movimientos. Ahora lo veía claramente, era una feroz bestia; sus patas gruesas y prolongadas le daban una altura imponente, más aun, su cuello se extendía de tal manera que parecía rozar los cielos, sin embargo su cabeza alargada, su trompa algo levantada y sus cuernos filosos, daban la impresión de un arma de asedio.

Me sorprendí al ver ese primer duelo entre los ojos de las dos criaturas. La tensión alcanzaba a llegarme y aprisionar mi pecho para obligarme a respirar por la boca, aun así, cierto instinto me capacitó para no emitir sonido alguno mientras exhalaba. El instante pareció eterno.

Todo el ambiente explotó cuando las cuerdas rozaron las escamas de la bestia que, con un movimiento intrépido dirigió su aliento al suelo esperando que el recurso lograra quemar su incomodidad. Al no funcionar, sus movimientos se tornaron bruscos, inclusive desesperados, pero, ante tal acto, un garfio fue incrustado en su largo cuello casi llevando su cabeza al suelo debido a la fuerza con la que este último impacto en su cuerpo. Lastimosamente para el dragón, no hubo tiempo de reaccionar, pues, al mostrar tales signos de debilidad, un segundo garfio complementó la tarea al dejarle la cabeza inmóvil en la tierra.

Las cuerdas aprisionaron sus patas y cola, todas estas terminaban en unos cuantos garfios que habían ubicado estratégicamente para retener a Spike. Los unicornios habían hecho su labor, solo faltaba que Applebloom le diese el golpe decisivo.

La mencionada inició una muy decidida carrera hacia el frente del dragón, sin embargo, este escupió una gigantesca ráfaga de fuego para detener el ímpetu de su agresora.

No le sirvió…

Con su pelaje consumiéndose, su sombrero hecho cenizas y su crin desintegrada, la menor de los Apple ensartó su lanza adamantina perforando el cráneo de Spike, desde el paladar hasta la coronilla.

El lamento de la bestia resonó de tal forma que logró destrozar mi compostura, caí de rodillas, el aire me comenzaba a faltar y, para evidenciar mis desastrosos sentimientos, comencé a llorar.

Lentamente Applebloom removió su arnés como bien pudo, logró dar unos cuantos pasos en mi dirección, era sorprendente, más admirable aun que ante tales quemaduras dejando algunas partes de su piel a carne viva, su dolor no se evidenciaba, quizás, fuese por el sufrimiento ya vivido, o tal vez, era necesario mostrar tal fortaleza.

-Regresemos a la granja, ya veremos qué es lo que vamos a hacer con el cuerpo de Spike.

-Como digas.

Se me hacía muy extraño la forma en que Snips y Snails trataban a su compañera, había cierto respeto, casi idílico, sin embargo, también existía la proximidad amistosa al poder crecer juntos. Aquello hace que me percate de cuanto han cambiado todos, y, me hace a la idea de que cuando llegue a la granja reconoceré sus rostros, pero, a quienes les pertenecen son unos completos desconocidos.

 ** _Día 1_**

 ** _Applebloom_**

 ** _Sweet Apple Acres_**

Apenas podía caminar, el palpitante dolor de mi piel ardiendo me impidió pensar con claridad, tal era la sensación que ni siquiera me percaté cuando llegamos.

Dejé a esos dos junto con Sunset para que le mostraran el lugar, traté de ir a mi habitación cuando Pumpkin Cake me llevó a la enfermería sin siquiera preguntar.

-Deberías dejar de hacerte la valiente.

Claramente la personalidad de sus padres no fue una herencia.

-Solo hago lo necesario.

Su incomoda mirada fue a causa de mi actitud, mas no de mis heridas, ya estaba acostumbrada a ver peores cosas que unas quemaduras.

-Sabes de lo que hablo.

La ignoré mientras me vendaba con su magia.

-No puedo permitir que los pequeños ponis que se resguardan aquí pierdan su inocencia tan bruscamente.

Resopló molesta, no hacía ningún esfuerzo en evitar mis ojos, estaba muy concentrada en mis heridas.

-Entonces crees que son débiles

-Sabes que no quiero decir eso

-Entonces deja de actuar como una heroína y demuéstrales que tú también sufres.

No respondí, tenía toda la razón, no importase cuanto tratara de protegerlos, este mundo les enseñará como son las cosas realmente, sin embargo, toda la protección que les pueda brindar bastará para que crean en que las cosas pueden mejorar.

-Descansa un rato, traeré un poco de agua.

Me recosté en un rincón y cerré mis ojos. Era imposible distraerme con algo debido a las heridas, solo me quedé quieta.

 _-¿Esta bien?_

Una voz femenina que no era la de Pumpkin provenía fuera del cuarto.

 _-Le dije que descansara, pero ya sabes cómo es ella… Puedes pasar si quieres. Quizás tarde un poco en volver…_

La puerta de madera se abrió, no me sorprendía para nada aquella visita; desde que todo esto inició nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos.

-Bloomie ¿Estas despierta?

Mis quejas fueron estruendosas, no por el dolor, fue por la forma en que ella me llamó.

-No me llames así.

Su pequeña risa me molestó solo durante un segundo, después la disfruté.

-Descuida, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo no están por aquí.

Me sorprendía mucho como los ponis pueden actuar de diferente manera dependiendo de con quien estén, ese era el caso de la yegua que había tomado control de las cosas cuando todos estábamos inseguros y desprotegidos.

-Está bien, lo entiendo… Princesita.

Un notorio jadeo provino de su hocico.

-¡Sabes que detesto que me llames así!

Una queja entre dientes provocó que me riera de ella.

-Creo que estamos a mano… de momento.

 ** _Día 1_**

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

 ** _Sweet Apple Acres_**

La granja se dividía en sectores, algunos de ellos mucho mejor cuidados que otros. Se distribuía de la siguiente manera; la entrada principal era en si una gigantesca habitación que albergaba otros dos cuartos, estos pertenecían a los guardias y cada uno estaba ubicado a un extremo de la puerta. El resto de la habitación se utilizaba como hangar, había madera, herramientas, comida, inclusive ropa, todo se encontraba a primera mano y perfectamente organizado. Seguidamente una puerta posterior daba inicio a una especie de lobby en donde un pony grisáceo estaba dando órdenes a otros para llevar algunas canastas de manzanas a lo que supongo era el comedor. Desde allí la granja se abría en dos alas. A la izquierda quedaban los dormitorios, el comedor y la cocina. Por la derecha se hallaban la enfermería, el taller y un cuarto especial que se me presentó como el laboratorio. Las alas rodeaban lo que vendría a ser la granja y esta a su vez estaba rodeada por una gigantesca verja y ponis alrededor de ella patrullando por si hubiese algún inconveniente, ya sean timberwolves, alguna otra criatura del bosque everfree, dragones o inclusive otros ponis que buscan robar algún fruto.

La comunidad aquí presente se conformaba por ponis muy jóvenes, es cierto que había alguno que otro más maduro, pero en general la mayoría no había llegado a una edad que se pudiera decir fuese avanzada.

-Espero que estos dos no la hayan incomodado.

El poni gris que observé antes nos intercepto en el comedor.

-Han sido muy amables en enseñarme todo el lugar.

-Eso es un alivio, muchas veces pueden ser algo irritantes. Soy Silver Spoon, básicamente me encargo de una parte de la administración de este lugar. Es un gusto ver una cara amigable de vez en cuando.

Era necesario tener mucha confianza para encargarse de ese asunto, además, sus ojeras son muy sobresalientes, inclusive con el marco de los anteojos que posee.

No dudé en evidenciar mi admiración

-Es increíble que puedas tener todo este lugar bajo control.

Su risa suprimida pero sincera negó aquella afirmación.

-La verdad, solo me encargo de revisar si todos los ponis aquí tienen lo necesario para sobrevivir mientras estén aquí. No podemos servir como guarida permanente para muchos, así que solo cuidamos de los jóvenes que puedan trabajar duro. Es algo injusto pero necesario.

-Entiendo perfectamente.

Sus palabras sonaban fuertes, a pesar del tono conversacional con el que se dirigía a mí, pude sentir la firmeza en su voz y como esta, por el paso de los años se ha ido desgarrando hasta lograr un sonido áspero y estridente. Parece que en principio no fue fácil.

De hecho, yo todavía no me atrevo a caminar con la mirada en frente.

Una curiosidad algo maligna surcó por mi mente, de seguro ella sería capaz de brindarme la información que necesito.

-Silver Spoon… perdón que te pida esto pero… ¿podrías decirme como todos ustedes han vivido aqui desde que las princesas desaparecieron? Por favor.

Más que un favor, era una súplica, o al menos eso era lo que intentaba que pareciese, porque el temor y la angustia de al menos conocer por lo que han pasado estos ponis me hace sentir débil. Todos aquí se muestran decididos a superar el pasado, a vivir como bien les permita este destino implacable y por eso, necesito conocer por lo que han pasado. Yo misma presencie como, sin siquiera un atisbo de duda, Applebloom asesinó a Spike por el bien de los ponis que se resguardan aquí.

-Es una pregunta extraña, sin embargo te la responderé, siempre y cuando respondas a mis preguntas primero.

Era de esperarse su desconfianza. Asentí tan enérgicamente como mis pesados sentimientos me permitieron.

-Acompáñame a mi oficina, esta va a ser una conversación larga.

Antes de indicarme el camino, le pidió a Snails que nos llevara algo para beber. El aupado unicornio enérgicamente respondió y dejó solas mientras nos encaminábamos a nuestro destino.

 ** _Oficina de Silver Spoon_**

La yegua me ofreció asiento mientras se aproximaba a su escritorio. Aquel pequeño cuarto solo tenía cajas de madera y unas pocas sillas más.

Todas las preguntas que me hizo, las respondí sinceramente, era obvio que dudaba de la veracidad sobre algunas cosas, por ejemplo que provengo de otro mundo cuyos habitantes tienen cierta similitud con ellos, sin embargo, logré dejarla satisfecha para que lograse hablar.

Dio un pesado suspiro que llamó mi atención, pues, estaba lista para recordar los años más difíciles de su vida.

Inició su relato muy seriamente, las palabras mismas me agotaban y, su voz era melancólica, me sentí algo mareada mientras escuchaba los acontecimientos. Esto fue lo que ocurrió…

 _[…] Observamos la extraña luz proveniente del interior del bosque everfree y de inmediato creímos que todo iba a mejorar. Lastimosamente, pasado el tiempo todo seguía igual y no tuvimos información sobre las seis guardianas de la armonía, por lo que un grupo de ponis decidió ir en su búsqueda. Applebloom a pesar de las precauciones que le inquiría su abuela mantuvo firme su decisión de observar lo que había pasado, su hermano la acompañó._

 _No mucho después vimos regresar al grupo de ponis, sus rostros reflejaban nuestro temor e incertidumbre. Lo supimos, no teníamos princesas, no había nadie que tratase de solucionar los problemas que nos superaran, y este, era uno de ellos._

 _Con temor a equivocarme, creo que Applebloom fue la más afectada, pues no pasó mucho tiempo para que su abuela muriese, más aun cuando unos pocos años después las criaturas del bosque decidieran expandir su territorio._

 _A muchos todavía nos duele recordar aquel día. Habíamos hecho una fortaleza improvisada, obviamente mucho peor de lo que tenemos ahora, además, en esos primeros años muchos ponis optaron por el individualismo y se atacaban entre sí._

 _Fue Big Mac el primer líder que tuvimos desde que todo esto ocurrió, su fortaleza y decisión nos permitió confiar plenamente en él, inclusive Appleblom se volvería más activa y solidaria. Muchas veces, regalaba su parte de los alimentos a algún poni que en verdad lo necesitase, desde ahí creo que la mayoría también decidimos confiar en ella._

 _Hasta que una jauría de Timberwolves atacó mientras descansábamos. Su mirada comúnmente dorada se había convertido en color sangre, su cuerpo hecho de lo que parecían ser ramas, se veía ahora como si el mismo bosque les hubiese dado sus gruesos troncos para aumentar su tamaño y resistencia. Habían logrado adaptarse y, como consecuencia, salir del bosque era obligatorio para ellos._

 _Comenzaron a destruir la granja, derribando árboles y verjas, cuando nos dimos cuenta estaban entrado a nuestra guarida, los ponis de tierra al ser más fuertes físicamente tratamos de retenerlos con una improvisada barricada para evitar que entraran a la casa principal._

 _Big Mac ordenó a todos los adultos que lucharan, muchos tenían miedo pero ¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer? Era combatir o perecer._

 _Algunos, antes de salir miraron hacia nosotros los jóvenes, casi despidiéndose. Estaba muy asustada, pero Applebloom trataba de tranquilizarnos a todos, nos dijo que confiáramos en ellos, que serían capaces de ahuyentarlos, sin embargo, antes de que tuviéramos oportunidad para respirar tranquilamente, un timberwolf derribó nuestra barricada y nos acorraló._

 _Todos nos acurrucamos implorando que nos dejara tranquilos, todos menos ella. Su postura firme detuvo el ímpetu de la bestia, yo la observaba, era obvio que estaba aterrada, su lomo temblaba y sudaba, sin embargo no retrocedió. Aquel acto de valentía impulsó a Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo a estar junto a ella, pronto, más ponis se les unieron y entre todos nos enfrentarnos a la criatura._

 _Mi memoria falla al tratar de recordar los detalles, sin embargo salimos victoriosos, una horda de potrillos que apenas llegaban a la adolescencia había vencido a un malvado timberwolf, estábamos más que animados y tratamos de ayudar a los adultos._

 _Muchos resultamos heridos, pero era un precio bajo, ya que así mismo, muchos otros habían muerto. El lugar había sido destruido y solo quedaban unos cuantos ponis que lograban mantenerse de pie. Buscamos en el campo a los que faltaban y, por desgracia para todos, Bic Machintosh estaba muerto._

 _La pequeña que nos había demostrado el valor para enfrentar el miedo, ahora estaba destrozada, aquella figura de osadía, estaba reducida por la tristeza. No tenía a nadie más, y nosotros nos habíamos quedado sin líder._

 _Pasó algún tiempo y después de los entierros, pocas de las familias que quedaron decidieron partir, la mayoría hacia Canterlot, ya que asumieron que la presencia de la guardia les brindaría protección, otros, solo tomaron su propio camino._

 _Los padres de una amiga mia tenían la intención de dirigirse también a la capital con un gran grupo de ponis, pero, su propia hija les reprochó aquel acto, insinuando que abandonarían a todos a su suerte. No pudo convencerlos y partió con ellos._

 _Fueron días muy difíciles, los pocos que quedamos logramos formar una comunidad, pero nadie tenía la fiereza e iniciativa que caracterizaban a Big Mac._

 _Hasta que al poco tiempo, ella volvió. Diamond Tiara había dejado a sus padres para volver con nosotros, dijo que lo más cercano a una familia que había tenido hasta ese momento éramos nosotros y, que si sus padres no volvieran por ella, no iría a buscarlos. Siempre fue una malcriada. Pero ahora nos había demostrado algo a todos._

 _Desde ese día todos supimos en quien se convertiría. Desde ese día, muchos la consideramos nuestra líder. […]_


	4. Lo que nos mantiene firmes

**_N/A: Gracias por los comentarios, motivan mucho para seguir escribiendo. Tambíen, si ven algo que crean oportuno mencionar; algún fallo o cualquier cosa que necesite mayor atención, por favor, no duden en decirlo, estoy dispuesto a corregir y mejorar todo en cuanto considere._**

 ** _Aqui el capítulo._**

 _Lo que nos mantiene firmes_

 ** _Día 1_**

 ** _Applebloom_**

 ** _Enfermería_**

Los cascos de ella acariciando suavemente lo que quedaba de mi crin me hacían ignorar el dolor, hace tiempo que dejamos de hablar y solo disfrutábamos de la presencia mutua en este pequeño cuarto.

Cada roce era una memoria y mi respiración con bajo ritmo narraba al viento lo que aconteció, pues, recordaba los días en que ella nos demostró a todos que la fortaleza proviene de uno mismo, pero, que todos juntos somos más fuertes, y eso, es lo que necesitábamos.

Los ya lejanos recuerdos de mi familia eran presentes durante los primeros años, pero Diamond siempre me regresaba al presente y me ayudaba a visualizar el futuro. Poco a poco, la potrilla que decidió dejar a sus padres, se convirtió en ese pilar que esta comunidad necesitaba. Inclusive, algunos adultos le pedían consentimiento sobre ciertas cosas, era admirable que pudiese tratar con todas las situaciones morales de una forma tan estoica.

Aun así, su debilidad física la dejaba vulnerable cuando las pequeñas discusiones por una porción de comida o por una sabana limpia se salían de nuestros cascos.

Un día, maltratada por separar a dos ponis de una fiera pelea, acudió a mí casi en auxilio. En esos momentos, no era capaz de hacer nada por nadie, pero su insistencia me convenció, más aun, cuando las pequeñas ayudas que le brindaba me permitían distraerme un poco de los pensamientos dolorosos.

Levantamos nuevamente un refugio, esta vez mas organizado. Éramos fuertes y el tiempo nos había curtido de sabiduría, nunca nos quedábamos sin hacer nada, y cuando eso ocurría tratábamos de mejorar en algún aspecto.

Las luchas diarias con los Timberwolves o cualquier otra criatura del bosque habían hecho de muchos de nosotros una masa de músculos y resistencia, así, como también nos convirtieron en fríos y dominantes ponis.

Pero se nos escapaba algo…

Spike se negaba a abandonar el castillo, por lo que visitábamos al dragón quien, poco a poco se iba hundiendo en la tristeza y locura. Todos estábamos muy preocupados o dolidos, de seguro el también. Ahora lamento no estar ahí para él, de seguro habría evitado matarle…

-¿Estas bien? Tienes una lágrima en tu mejilla.

Me había sumergido tanto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de eso.

-Un rastro de debilidad, lo siento.

Me incorporé y sequé mis ojos. Por desgracia para mí, el dolor que había estado ignorando se hizo presente.

Me quejé.

-No necesitas alarmarte por mostrarte débil, al menos, no frente a mí.- Mencionó mi acompañante con una mirada comprensiva.

-Lo siento, solo estaba pensando… en Spike.- Respondí

Sin decir palabra alguna, se acercó y me guio nuevamente hacia el suelo para que descansara.

Cerré mis ojos y traté de distraerme con algo más.

Diamond y yo nos volvimos muy cercanas en el transcurso de estos años, sin embargo, había cierto distanciamiento con mis otras amigas.

Cuando nos convertimos plenamente en ponis adultos, cada una miraba por su lado; Scootaloo se dirigió a Cloudsdale para unirse a los wonderbolts, eran los encargados de traernos algún que otro recurso y asesorarnos en la construcción del fuerte, cuando ella se fue, todos pensamos que hacía lo correcto, era su decisión y no nos iba a dejar atrás como muchos otros ya lo habían hecho.

En cuanto a Sweetie Belle, su dedicación por aprender magia y hechizos útiles para el día a día la llevaron a Canterlot. Regresaba y les enseñaba a los unicornios de aquí las distintas maneras de aprovechar su magia, ya fuese en ataque, defensa o utilidad.

-Es extraño verla tan calmad- Otra voz irrumpía en mis pensamientos.

Pumpking Cake había entrado a la enfermería con algo más que un vaso de agua.

-¿Qué es todo eso?

Pregunté aun permaneciendo en mi posición.

-Son algunas cosas que el profesor Hooves necesita. Dice que ha hecho grandes avances en su "proyecto"

-Au no puedo creer que gastemos recursos en ese loco

Resoplé disgustada.

-Sé que para ti pueda parecer una pérdida de tiempo, pero sus intenciones son nobles, además, siempre está dispuesto a colaborar, excepto cuando requieran de su fuerza.- Argumentó DIamond sin dejar de acariciar mi lomo.

-Nunca requeriremos de su fuerza, es débil.- Expresé acomodándome en el regazo de mi acompañante.

Ojalá sea verdad que mejorará la vida de todos aquí.

-Lo siento Diamond, pero tendré que separarlas. Hoy recibiré ayuda de un unicornio y quiero que vea mis avances en cuanto a hechizos curativos. Bebe esto y recuéstate en la camilla. Prepararé todo para cuando llegue.- Ordenó mientras dejaba el vaso de agua en una pequeña mesa.

Era cierto, hoy volvía ella. Ojalá que traiga más acero y diamante. Sin embargo, espero que no se desmorone por lo que le ocurrió a Spike.

-Ahora que lo pienso- Interrumpí a Pumpkin, pues, mi línea de pensamientos encontró un nombre más en las bienvenidas de hoy.

 ** _Día 1_**

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

 ** _Oficina de Silver Spoon_**

Era admirable la forma en la que ella mencionaba todo eso sin estremecerse, a diferencia mía, yo estaba a punto de quebrarme, pero, gracias eso puedo entender un poco sobre los sentimientos de muchos ponis que se resguardan en la granja.

-Realmente han pasado por mucho, quisiera reconfortarlos a todos, pero me es imposible.- Me permití ese pequeño pensamiento en voz alta.

-Descuida, aunque muchas cosas han cambiado, algunos no conocen o no recuerdan otra Equestria, para esos ponis, esta es la forma en que siempre ha sido el mundo, además, los mayores son una muy buena influencia para los pequeños.

Es cierto, la generación más joven. Aquellos potrillos que ven a Applebloom día a día pueden aprender mucho de ella, sobre todo si yo misma logré percibir ese respeto, ellos también lo harían. Es un aspecto muy positivo que hasta ese momento no había tenido oportunidad de apreciar.

-Al menos los pequeños están inspirados por Applebloom.- Esbocé una sonrisa mencionando aquellas palabras.

-No solo ellos, muchos de nosotros- Silver Spoon inquirió imitando el gesto. -…En parte, es porque ella ha sabido recomponerse ante todas las situaciones y mostrar fortaleza. También, es porque cada uno de nosotros ha encontrado algo para seguir adelante.-

En aquel instante la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Snails con dos tazas de té. Las dejó muy cuidadosamente en el escritorio y nos miró a cada una ofreciéndonos una sonrisa.

-La bebida que me encargaste, dama.- Parlamento sin evitar arrastrar alguna que otra palabra.

-Así que por eso tardaste tanto, habría bastado con agua.- Repuso Silver Spoon ofreciéndole una mirada sujestiva.

-Creí que con el té se sentirían más cómodas.- Finalizó el unicornio.

Por un momento, el silencio acogedor de sus miradas conversando llenó el ambiente con una cálida fragancia que acompañaba perfectamente al aroma del té, después, Snails dejó la habitación y cerró la puerta suavemente. Silver Spoon dio un sorbo a su tasa y la imité. Ella guardo silencio mientras saboreaba la bebida y al poco rato volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, él es una de las razones por la cual sigo pensando en un futuro mejor.-

-Es muy lindo que en este mundo todavía el amor pueda florecer.-Respondí ante su afirmación, a lo que ella con un ligero rubor bebió nuevamente de la tasa.

-De hecho, ya floreció.- Se permitió dejar salir esas palabras con una dulzura en extremo contagiosa mientras observaba su vientre.

Sus palabras me hicieron recordar algo muy importante…

A pesar de todo, del dolor, de la tragedia, de la difícil situación que tienen que vivir todos los días, siempre habrá espacio para los sentimientos, para la amistad y para el amor. Todo puede mejorar.

-Permítanme felicitarlos.-

-Gracias.-

Ante tan bonita sensación que originaba la yegua, me percaté de otra cosa, no, fue de un poni que no había sido mencionado. Uno que era literalmente la representación del amor en Equestria, uno que conocía perfectamente, al menos en mi mundo.

Mis ideas fueron interrumpidas por un bullicio, Silver Spoon respiró hondo, terminó apuradamente su tasa de té y se levantó de su asiento con postura firme.

-Lastimosamente nuestra charla ha terminado, tengo que trabajar.-

Me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera, cuando salimos de la oficina, muchos potrillos estaban corriendo emocionados y hablándose los unos a los otros de tal manera que era imposible entenderles. Así mismo, varios potros llevaban en su lomo algunas cajas, pude notar que todas ellas tenían el símbolo de la escuela de magia de la princesa Celestia.

Nos abrimos paso entre los pequeños como bien pudimos e ingresamos al hangar donde se encontraba la entrada principal.

De inmediato los potrillos rodearon a un poni con un atuendo muy particular, pues tenía una chaqueta muy gruesa y una gorra de plato con un símbolo de un relámpago alado en el centro. Al lado de este poni, pude reconocer a Sweetie Belle, quien había llegado con un carruaje lleno de herramientas y cajas idénticas a las que observé anteriormente.

-Espérame un momento, voy a revisar lo que están bajando.- La yegua gris se dirigió a la unicornio recién llegada e intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras antes de que esta última notara mi presencia.

Se aproximó con una sonrisa confiada y como si fuera un espécimen extraño me observó de arriba abajo.

-¿De dónde saliste, querida? No eres de por aquí por lo que puedo ver.- Mencionó con un acento agudo y forzadamente noble que me incomodó.

-eh… yo…-

La verdad no sabía que decir, explicar todo desde el principio seria agotador, teniendo en cuenta de que no supiera del portal. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera manifestar cualquier pensamiento, la voz de Applebloom resonó desde la proximidad.

-Viene de un pequeño pueblo lejano, se perdió y la traje. Hoy mismo la conocí.-

Me sorprendió la facilidad con la que le mintió a su amiga, de hecho creo que no hubiese existido problema alguno al mencionarle la verdad. Traté de corregir el enunciado de la pequeña Apple, pero esta vez, Sweetie Belle detuvo la intención.

-¡Querida! ¿Qué te ocurrió? Estas hecha un desastre.- Alarmada observó detalladamente a la granjera.

-Luego te diré, de momento…-

Antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa, la granjera fue interrumpida por varios potrillos quienes traían a rastras al poni de chaqueta y gorra.

-…¿Ves? Te dije que había salido a una aventura, pero no quiere contarnos.- Mencionó un pequeño con gran entusiasmo.

-Chicos, saben que Applebloom es muy aburrida, por suerte ya que llegué los voy a entretener con un montón de mis aventuras. Por ahora, déjenme hablar con ellas.-

Fue impresionante la inmediatez con la cual aquellos infantes la obedecieron.

-A mi también me agradas Scootaloo.- Dijo con notorio sarcasmo la Apple.

Me sorprendí cuando se refirieron a ella con ese nombre, pues, si mal no recuerdo, ella era un pegaso. Pero en su chaqueta no estaban las aberturas para darle espacio a sus alas.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces mirándome de esa forma?- Intuitivamente notó mi observación.

Se aproximó imponente, la verdad, no podía creer que ella fuese más alta que yo, no mentiré, me dio un poco de temor tenerla tan cerca.

-Relájate, es una recién llegada y tu hiciste mucho alboroto.- Intervino nuevamente la granjera.

-De acuerdo, como quieras. Soy Scootaloo, pero tú puedes llamarme sargento Scootaloo- Con orgullo alzó su cabeza con aire de superioridad.

Las otras dos ponis rodaron sus ojos en desaprobación, acto que no fue percatado por la pegaso.

-¿Sargento?-Expresé con volumen bajo.

-Podrías dejar de hacer eso, ella sabe tan bien como nosotras que los Wonderbolts ya no existen, deja de jugar y preséntate apropiadamente.- Casi por reflejo observé a Sweetie Belle quien había sentenciado con clara asertividad aquellas palabras.

-Los… Wonderbolts… ¿No existen?-


	5. Amenazas

_Amenazas_

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

 ** _Sweet Apple Acress_**

Existían muchas cosas que ignoraba de este mundo. Soy una piedra que trata de mantenerse a flote en este océano de verdades afligidas, mantengo mi esperanza en que todo puede mejorar, debo seguir firme ante la idea de regresar la ahora distante armonía con la que recuerdo mi hogar, sin embargo, no importa cuanta intención tenga de encontrar las respuestas a todo lo que ocurre y ocurrió, no importa que tan determinada esté en llenar de magia los corazones de todos en este reino, no podía hacerlo yo sola.

-¿Has estado viviendo bajo una roca todos estos años?

La áspera voz me extrajo de los pensamientos idealistas que llevaba.

-Disculpa, yo no…

Fui interrumpida por Applebloom

-No es de aquí, además este no es el momento para estar hablando, las dos tienen cosas que hacer.

La actitud que mostró frente a sus amigas, no era muy condescendiente. Se notaba firmeza en las palabras que soltaba como golpes al viento. Era una orden.

El silencio que surgió me aprisionó como un pobre ave en una jaula de tres barrotes, todos aquellos tan firmes y decididos en no ceder que inclusive un claustrofóbico temblaría alocadamente por la decisión que reflejaban cada una de ellas. Me di cuenta en ese instante que si Applebloom era un ídolo, de seguro las otras dos también.

Ninguna quería mostrar debilidad, mucho menos la semilla quien estando con las notorias quemaduras, era la que más respeto emanaba.

-Es bueno que hayan llegado.

Una yegua rosada acompañada de una unicornio hicieron acto de presencia salvándome de la tensión del momento.

-Sweetie Belle, Pumpkin necesita que veas algo. Applebloom, aun o te han curado así que vuelve a la enfermería. Scootaloo, luego te veré en mi oficina para que entregues tu informe, de momento, acompaña a la visitante hacia el comedor. Silver Spoon, te dije que no les prestaras atención a ellas, deberías estar revisando las habitaciones disponibles para ubicar a nuestra nueva visita.

Todas respondieron con un firme "si señora" como si de una tropa militar se tratase. Era admirable que no se haya escuchado o evidenciado un ligero atisbo de rebeldía por parte de las yeguas quienes, una a una desaparecieron del inmenso hangar para dejarnos finalmente a mí y a Scootaloo solas.

-Oye nueva, espero que seas buena escuchando, porque las historias que contaré en el comedor serán asombrosas.

Algo en ella me estaba incomodando, de hecho, también en Sweetie Belle. Era como si se estuvieran forzando a imitar las actitudes de sus hermanas, ya sea por honorarlas, recordarlas o cualquier otro motivo que tuviesen, no era correcto. Estaban dejando de lado lo que ellas son para aferrarse a un recuerdo doloroso, y ellas no hacían más que alimentar el vacío que tenían, era triste, en especial, porque las contrapartes de mi mundo, son mucho más maduras que ellas.

En el comedor se permitió llenar todo el lugar con su estruendosa voz. Era obvio que los pequeños potrillos estaban rodeándola mientras escuchaban sus aventuras, me entretenía casi tanto como los infantes, era refrescante ver como alguien puede alivianar el peso de los eternos días únicamente con una buena actitud. Había tanto que ella podía hacer, pero la sombra de Rainbow Dash opacaba su verdadera imagen.

-¿Alguien quiere pedir una historia?

Sabía llevarse bien con los pequeños quienes, al unísono levantaron sus patas para pedir la atención de la pintoresca narradora.

-¡Oye nueva, pide una historia! Te recomiendo la de la mantícora, o también cuando me enfrenté a una sucia banda en Appeloosa, o mejor aún, cuando evité que un barco se hundiera en Manehattan. Tu solo pide la historia que quieras, te la contaré.

La decepción de los potrillos era tal que me dio mucho pesar. Sin embargo, aquella oportunidad que se había tendido ante mí no la dejaría desaprovechar, ya que, alimentar mi curiosidad sobre este mundo era una de mis convicciones desde que decidí buscar una forma de arreglar esta situación.

Mi petición no era por una de las historias que ella había recomendado.

-Quiero escuchar la historia de cómo los Wonderbolts desaparecieron.

 ** _Applebloom_**

 ** _Enfermería_**

Este cuarto es muy pequeño para que todas nosotras estuviésemos al mismo tiempo, Pumpkin y Sweetie Belle estaban a los laterales de la camilla donde yo reposaba, en cuanto a Diamond, solo observaba desde la entrada cómo la joven enfermera encendía su magia para curar mis vivas quemaduras.

Poco a poco, pequeñas nubes de luces rodearon mi piel, transmitían una sensación fría pero relajante, la superficie se curaba tan aceleradamente que parecía una regresión en el tiempo para llegar al estado intacto en el que se encontraba.

-Muy impresionante Pumpkin, aun te falta, pero si continuas practicando podrás curar huesos rotos a una velocidad milagrosa.

-¿Podrías arreglarle la crin también?-El aporte de la administradora me resultó un poco fuera de lugar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que puede restaurar mi crin?-Espeté intrigada.

Las unicornios se observaron sorprendidas ante la insinuación de la yegua rosa.

-Creo que sería un buen ejercicio para practicar, querida.-

La enfermera Cake asintió y volvió a utilizar su magia, esta vez, no me llegó ninguna sensación, solo observé como mi crin iba creciendo frondosamente cubriendo casi por completo un costado de mi cuello.

Sweetie Belle ubicó un espejo frente a mí para que pudiera apreciar como el rojizo cabello invadía mi cabeza.

-Gracias, yo…

Mis palabras no tuvieron espacio para ser escuchadas, pues la misma Diamond emocionada, interrumpió.

-¡Muchas gracias Pumpkin, eres maravillosa!

No había razón para que estuviese tan alegre, después de todo es solo una crin, aunque he de resaltar que, desde hace mucho tiempo no lo veía tan largo e invasivo, en verdad me gustaba, pero no era muy cómodo cuando trabajaba, además que en estos tiempos mantener una como esta sería molesto.

-Por cierto Diamond Tiara- manifestó Sweetie Belle.-… ¿Cómo supiste que ella podía hacer eso?

La mencionada, con un poco de vergüenza respondió casi con una permanente sonrisa.

-Necesito leer para poder dormir, así que estaba informándome de los hechizos que son capaces de realizar ustedes los unicornios, tal vez no entienda mucho la práctica, pero al menos manejo ciertos conceptos. Además, es una lástima que todos esos libros no sean leídos.-Expresó observando mis cabellos como si fuesen un tesoro.

-En serio no tienes caso querida…

La blancuzca unicornio bostezó.

-Lo siento, tengo algo de hambre. ¿Podríamos ir al comedor?

Ante la sugerencia, todas asentimos y, tranquilamente nos dispusimos fuera de la enfermería.

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

 ** _Comedor_**

No ha pasado ni un día y ya dos ponis han arremetido contra mí dejándome arrinconada e inutilizando mi cuerno, esta vez casi podía sentir como solo la ira de Scootaloo era capaz de aprisionar mi respiración dejándome inmóvil.

-¿Por qué?...

Su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse, eso, sumado con su histérico acto, fue suficiente para percatarme de que fui muy impertinente.

-Lo… siento… no quería…

La mirada de los otros ponis que se encontraban allí era de un asombro tal, que pensaron en realidad a imaginarse las futuras acciones que llegaría a realizar la pegaso hacia mi ser. Ya sea por suerte, o porque a nadie le convenía dicha situación, Applebloom entró con un grupo de ponis, entre ellas Sweetie Belle, quienes al observar la escena no dudaron en separarla de mí.

-Por todos los manzanos Scootaloo ¿Qué te pasó?- declaró mientras tiraba de la chaqueta de su amiga para abrir distancia entre ella y yo.

Era evidente como trataba de evitar la verborrea apretando los dientes y respirando con fuerza.

-Solo preguntó algo que me molestó…

Fue lo único que le permití decir, pues, era mi oportunidad para obtener algo de ella, ya que pude sentir como sus otras dos amigas la calmaban.

-¡Sigo insistiendo en la respuesta!- Di un paso al frente para aproximarme.

La pegaso apretó sus dientes tan fuerte que la creí capaz de romperlos, sin embargo lo que si hizo, fue desatar su furia contra la chaqueta que la abrigaba, tomándola desde el cuello de la misma con su dentadura para rasgarla desde la parte izquierda de su lomo dejando caer la mitad del ropaje y evidenciando la superficie desnuda.

-Lo siento no sabía…- Lamenté

Me apresuré a decir casi como un susurro, ya que la imagen de Scootaloo apagó toda intención, inclusive mi voz.

-¡No! ¡Ahora me escucharás, unicornio! Y para eso necesito que me mires, que mires mi lomo.

No me atrevía, me dolía de tal manera que, mientras más trataba de alejar la imagen, más fuerte hacia su aparición en mi mente, provocando que mi propio lomo se erizase ante la impresión.

-¡Tranquilas las dos!- Intervino Applebloom– Scootaloo, no hay necesidad que hagas todo esto, Sunset… parece que tienes mucha curiosidad… vamos, este no es un buen sitio para hablar.

Asentí sin levantar mirada.

Lo único que logré percatar mientras estaba inundada de mis arrepentimientos y tristeza fue la gentileza con la cual fui llevada a un invernadero.

Escuchaba los cascos de todas paseando por el amplio recinto mientras yo me quedaba inmóvil esperando a que algo o algún poni suscitara pensamientos diferentes en mí, pues, la fatalidad de mi ser apenas la podría describir.

Para mi desgracia, la realidad no es mucho menos horrible…

-¿Qué te ocurrió Scootaloo?

Sin atreverme a quitar mi vista del suelo, solté aquella pregunta con una temblorosa y aguda voz que hizo eco en el santuario botánico.

-Dragones…

Mencionó con una voz grave y apagada.

-Fue hace un par de años…

Se detuvo mientras suspiraba, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso a su memoria para adentrarse en su pasado.

 _[…] Me encontraba en Cloudsdale por una misión de escolta; algo sencillo, recoger suministros y recursos que la ciudad aún podía producir. Estábamos en eso cuando a lo lejos observamos a un grupo de dragones luchando en la lejanía. Inmediatamente enviamos a un mensajero hacia la base, en cuanto a los que quedamos, decidimos resguardarnos y observar si las bestias se alejaban del lugar. Por desgracia para todos, el grupo era inmenso y la batalla se había extendido hacia la ciudad. No tuvimos otra opción más que salir y tratar de desviarlos […]_

Levanté mis afligidos ojos para observar a una Scootaloo con su vista permanente en mí. Me asusté y retrocedí, pero ella solo siguió observándome mientras narraba.

 _[…]Hicimos unas cuantas corrientes de aire para desviarlos. Lo logramos durante un tiempo pero la lucha era tal que sabíamos lo que ocurriría a continuación […]_

Applebloom y Sweetie belle permanecían en silencio mientras su amiga dejaba fluir las palabras.

 _[…]Se dieron cuenta de nosotros y decidieron atacarnos. Los pocos Wonderbolts que habíamos permanecido tratamos de distraer su atención, sin embargo, algunos decidieron ir directamente a la ciudad y destruirla. Todo aquello ocurría frente a mí, no podía hacer nada, me estaban siguiendo y trataba de alejarlos de Cloudsdale. Al menos hasta que una gran tropa de Wonderbolts llegó para colaborarnos…_

 _Lastimosamente, nuestra fuerza era muy limitada y no podíamos hacer frente a tantos dragones. Utilizamos algunas armas pero nada le hacía daño a esas bestias, era cuestión de tiempo, todos los sabíamos, sin embargo, ninguno se iba a rendir._

 _Al menos hasta que nos comenzaron a cazar._

 _Uno a uno los pegaso fuimos cayendo, algunos dentro de las fauces de las bestias, otros quemados y muchos heridos._

 _Para mi desgracia, el dragón al que había estado distrayendo me alcanzó. Un zarpazo comprometió mi flanco y desestabilizó mi vuelo haciéndome caer en la ciudad. La irracional criatura sin rastro de duda, se dirigió en picada hacia mi posición y golpeo con todo su peso atravesando la nube que era Cloudsdale._

 _Estuve aturdida mientras descendíamos osadamente hacia el suelo. Traté de separarme de mi agresor, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo llegamos al suelo, donde los escombros de la ciudad caían, así mismo, los cuerpos de ponis y dragones._

 _No podía creer mi suerte, ya que después del impacto, aun pude mantenerme consiente, pero me era imposible incorporarme. Tanto así… tanto así que… […]_

Sabía que no deseaba contarlo, sabía que aún le dolía, sabía que me iba a costar asimilarlo, pero, inclusive con eso, no la interrumpí.

 _[…]Tanto así que aquel dragón se posó sobre mí y con un solo mordisco arrancó mis alas y perforo mi lomo dejándome estas cicatrices…_

 _El dolor fue tal que me desmaye, no supe que pasó con los dragones. Porque cuando volví a abrir los ojos, estaba en Canterlot, con Sweetie belle a mi lado y casi mi cuerpo entero vendado._

 _Luego de unos cuantos días supe que no habían quedado muchos Wonderbolts con vida, por lo tanto, ya no existirían más, y, para terminar con cualquier esperanza, Cloudsdale había caido… […]_

Tanto ella como yo, e imagino que las otras dos, estábamos a punto de llorar. Por mi parte, ya no podía soportar más. Todo este día había recibido una noticia devastadora tras otra, solo pude callar y hacer lo mismo que todas trataban.

-Nunca te he dicho esto, pero… gracias por salvarme Sweetie belle…

Aquellas palabras fueron acompañadas de un fuerte abrazo que inició la pegaso, quien rompió a llorar, contagiando a su amiga unicornio mientras murmuraba algo incomprensible para mí.

Fue tal la tristeza y honestidad de aquel acto que yo, me derrumbe y lloré, lloré como nunca lo había hecho, como si fuera un bebe, incalmable y desesperada. No sabía qué hacer, no quería hacer nada más, solo me acurruque mientras mis sollozos se acumulaban en el invernadero y en mi cabeza.

 ** _Final del día 1_**


	6. Amenazas II

_Amenazas II_

 ** _Día 2_**

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

Apenas pude contemplar los sueños tras mis parpados, pues me resultó más imponente la pesadez de mis sentimientos que el cansancio mismo. Estuve unos momentos mirando al vacío de la habitación en la cual me encontraba, solo para llenar mi mente de angustia y dolor.

No podía seguir así, me convencí nuevamente de que era necesario tener conocimiento de todo este mundo para seguir adelante y me forcé a tomar el diario para leer algunos apartados que había dejado muertos.

Lastimosamente, el que preparé para mi lectura, era desastroso…

[…] **_Discord_**

 _¿Qué tanto podemos cambiar?_

 _Ya sea para bien o para mal, nunca estaremos seguros de lo que puede llegar a pasarnos para que nuestra alma tome una dirección opuesta a la cual nosotros la hemos encaminado. Es cierto que los seres que están cerca de nosotros tienen una influencia mucho más que notoria, pero para cambiar nuestra forma de pensar, hábitos e inclusive nuestra esencia; aquello que nos define, se necesitaría algo tan poderoso, tan mágico, que nos obligue o, nos permita sacrificarnos…_

 _Yo me encontraba muy ocupada encargándome de la mayoría de los asuntos de la nación, por lo que era bastante obvio que algo se me escapase durante mi reciente responsabilidad._

 _Un guardia real vino clamando urgencia y ayuda sobre un asunto que no creí fuese problema. Que ingenua fui…_

 _Los prisioneros del tártaro habían escapado de su merecido destino y andaban sueltos por toda Equestria haciendo lo que les plazca, entre ellos Tirek._

 _No dudé un instante en tratar de localizarlo y hacerle frente, sin embargo fue imposible para nosotras seis dar con su paradero, esto se debió a que sus movimientos eran erráticos, casi desesperados. Donde fuese que llegáramos, él ya se había ido, inclusive no consumía gran parte de la magia de los ponis, estaba evitando que diéramos con él._

 _La ayuda de Discord era esencial, siendo la única criatura capaz de percibir anomalías mágicas no le costó mucho trabajo encontrarlo y traerlo ante mí. Su deplorable aspecto me hacía querer incluso, acabar con su sufrimiento, más aún se comportaba de manera desesperada; ese no era el temible demonio al que una vez enfrenté._

 _Me imploró que lo dejase ir, que debía salir de Equestria, inclusive soltó un delirio sobre si de ser nuevamente castigado, que lo enviasen a otro mundo, no deseaba permanecer más en este._

 _Tal fue mi incomprensión que por un momento pensé que se refería a finalizar con su existencia, sin embargo y, por suerte para él, Discord estaba más centrado y por ende más capaz de manejar la situación y tratar de interpretar lo que el desgraciado insinuaba._

 _Intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras, lo que dijo únicamente lo sabemos Discord y yo, pues aquella sentencia que actuaba como profecía indicaba el final de la magia, el final de toda criatura fantástica, pues, su afán se debía a la imposibilidad de manejar lo que él llamó, una tormenta mágica._

 _La describió como una inmensa nube que se encargaba de absorber toda la magia de este mundo, que en vez de los normales rayos y relámpagos, los silenciosos actos de esta anomalía golpeaban a los seres que poseían magia, que todos atraían a dicho fenómeno y, al ser la princesa Luna y la princesa Celestia los seres más poderosos, fueron las primeras en ser atacadas._

 _No di fe sobre sus palabras, era imposible que conociera lo que le había ocurrido a las princesas, más aun, que supiera exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo el draconicus le dio la razón argumentando que de ser así, le resultaría imposible percibir la proclamada tormenta, pues su actuar es silencioso y golpea de vez en cuando, básicamente, hizo la misma analogía que el tirano. No se puede saber cuándo y dónde va a caer un rayo._

 _La solución llegó a mí como si supiera de memoria un guion de una antigua obra; el árbol de la armonía. Decidida, expresé mis pensamientos ante las dos criaturas quienes con incredulidad me observaron. Tirek fue el primero en hablar, mencionando que ni siquiera el árbol podría contra tal fuerza. Lo reté al preguntarle de qué manera había obtenido tales conocimientos sobre el mundo, lo interrogué únicamente para que sus palabras fueran "Ahora que la princesa Luna no se encuentra, los sueños tienen su propia magia"._

 _Me indigné, deseé desterrarlo al sol, sin embargo, como si fuese un guardián, Discord calmó mis pensamientos. Propuso que él se encargaría de aquello, que se llevaría a todos los prisioneros del tártaro y que trataría de encontrar la tormenta._

 _Al ser un asunto tan importante, todos decidimos reunirnos en la sala de los tronos para que el señor del caos cumpliese su labor. Sin embargo, aquello que en principio interpreté como un acto sin consecuencias, fue dejado a un lado cuando el mismo draconicus se dirigió a Fluttershy y le dedicó el más bello discurso que haya escuchado en mi vida._

 _Muy tarde lo comprendí, tuvo la intención de llevarse todo el caos con él a un lugar que nunca sabremos._

 _Su poder fue tal que durante mucho tiempo no escuchamos noticias de ningún pueblo o ciudad siendo víctima de los prisioneros, pero, a cambio de esta efímera tranquilidad que me dio tiempo para escribir nuevamente en mi diario, habíamos perdido a un amigo. […]_

Logré percibir los cambios por los que pasó la princesa Twilight pues, la escritura era mucho más violenta y directa. Ahora comprendía un poco lo que estaba ocurriendo y, de ser verdad lo que está escrito en ese diario, la tormenta consumirá toda magia de este mundo tarde o temprano, y debido a las preocupaciones más urgentes de los ponis, era poco probable que alguien se diera cuenta de la anomalía.

Titubeé al pasar de páginas y observar lo que vendría a ser el último apartado del diario; las últimas palabras escritas por mi amiga Twilight y, la devastadora derrota de toda magia…

 _[…]_ ** _Armonía_**

 _Ahora los dragones se han vuelto locos…_

 _Una pequeña visita de Ember nos permitió conocer la situación por la que todos los seres escamosos pasarían, propuso llevarse a Spike para que los daños que causase cuando su mente fuese consumida por la irracionalidad fuera mínima, sin embargo, ni él ni yo aceptamos su oferta._

 _La noble líder se marchó deseando que nuestra vida fuese prospera y longeva. En cuanto a lo que le ocurriría a mi pequeño asistente, solo pude ofrecerle un abrazo reconfortante, sin embargo debido a la inevitable corrupción de su ser, propuso que le encerrásemos y que bajo ningún concepto le dejásemos libre._

 _Ante la idea, me negué, pero su determinación era tal que, él mismo construyo su propia prisión._

 _Pasaban los días y trataba de convencerle de que saliera, fue inútil, eligió la biblioteca como su única morada y me permitía ingresar con muchas precauciones. Pronto, me cansé, no solo de tener prisionero a Spike en su propio hogar, me cansé de todo, de Equestria, de este mundo condenado._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada por mi cuenta?_

 _¿Por qué dependo ahora de los demás cuando soy la única princesa en Equestria?_

 _¡Estoy harta de todo!_

 _Quiero solucionarlo todo ahora._

 _Llamaré a mis amigas y nos dirigiremos hacia el bosque. Estamos ligadas al árbol de la armonía así que, de nosotras depende, utilizaremos nuestra magia tal y como hicimos cuando nos enfrentamos a Tirek._

 _Si tengo suerte, este será el último apartado del diario, ya que, con el final de mi escritura, espero también termine con este moribundo reino. […]_

Había frustración en las palabras, casi traspasando la hoja, las cicatrices que dejó la pluma sobre el papel aún eran notorias en las páginas siguientes que permanecían en blanco.

Negándome a aceptar que mi amiga se haya ido seguí buscando en el diario, pasaba desesperadamente las hojas solo para encontrarme con el amarillento y debilitado papel que se deshacía ante mi brusco trato.

No aguante más y tiré el diario hacia el suelo con fuerza, terminando de hacer el trabajo del tiempo, las hojas se soltaron y me quedé observando el desastre.

Por un momento ignoré las cuartillas debido a mis incesantes deseos de regresar el tiempo y poder observar a Twilight una vez más, tal como si mis plegarias fuesen escuchadas, percaté una colorida hoja; no, era una foto, una que tomé con extremo cuidado y observé detenidamente.

Estaba toda la realeza, pasé uno a uno por sus rostros y traté de reconocer a todos los que se encontraban allí. Había un par de ponis que desconozco entre la princesa de la amistad y su hermano, quizás fuesen sus padres, además, me quede ensimismada en una pequeña criatura que se encontraba reposando sobre una de las patas de la princesa Cadence, un bebe unicornio con…

Alas…

Mi mente se quedó en blanco por un tiempo que no pude percibir.

Rememoré mis lecturas y no encontré nada sobre aquel bebe, peor aún, me era imposible revisar nuevamente los apartados pues, estaban desordenados y me llevaría mucho trabajo organizarlos sin que los destrozase.

Volví nuevamente a la foto y posé intensamente mis ojos en él

Era un bebe alicornio.

Como si una chispa surgiese, mi mente se encendió y observé la parte trasera de la imagen.

La encontré…

 _[…] A mi familia, mis amigas y mis mentoras […]_

Era la letra de Twilight

 _[…] Espero que su espíritu siempre me acompañe en todas mis tareas como princesa, deseo con todo mi ser que siempre afronten sus vidas con una sonrisa._

 _A mis padres, les deseo una vejez tranquila._

 _A mis mentoras, les deseo que su reinado se prolongue por más de mil lunas_

 _A mi hermano y cuñada; la princesa Cadence, que el amor fluya siempre en el imperio de cristal y que mi sobrina crezca con todo aquello que ya han demostrado […]_

Había más palabras complementando la letanía tatuada al respaldo de la foto. Pero no leí más, me fue imposible. Supe inmediatamente el aspecto, el hecho, la circunstancia, el poni que había estado ignorando y que me obligaba a permanecer en un estado de incertidumbre pero, que al mismo tiempo me hacía creer en algo, así es, creer en la esperanza.

El primer pensamiento invadió mi mente como el mar amerando en la fina arena, tenía que encontrarla. La sobrina de Twilight, la bebe alicornio. Mis ideas se iban uniendo forzadamente como una cadena sin eslabón, aun así, ante la duda me llenaba de anhelo el pensar que, ni en una sola página se habló de ella directamente, aunque, también está la posibilidad de que haya perecido, sin embargo no podía darlo por hecho.

Mi intención era clara, debía ir al imperio de cristal y comprobarlo, era hozado pero no tenía otra alternativa, si algún ser es capaz de lograr que Equestria renazca es una princesa, y al ser la única pista que tenía, debía aferrarme a ella con todo.

Es nuestra última esperanza.

 ** _N/A:_** **Buen día. Quiero aprovechar este pequeño espacio para informar sobre algunas cosas. Primero que todo, concretado este capítulo, doy por hecho que terminamos con 1/3 de la historia. Segundo, desde hace tiempo una inquietud sobre este fic me ha estado llenando de incertidumbre; se las comentaré, es la siguiente. Creo que en la narrativa no logró hacer que las participes se diferencien (Sunset y Applebloom) por lo que considero necesario repensar ese aspecto, lo que lleva a mencionar el tercer punto. Quiero utilizar esta semana para centrarme en eso y mejorar algunas cosas, sobre todo porque los siguientes capítulos serán más extensos, además tengo el inconveniente de que el tiempo se me está limitando, lo que me lleva al cuarto punto. Debido a mis responsabilidades como estudiante y profesor, debo adelantar trabajo, lo cual me consume una gran cantidad de tiempo, y esto me lleva al quinto punto, el cual se refiere a la imposibilidad de publicar el siguiente capítulo para el próximo sábado, sé que mencioné que tenía capítulos adelantados, pero ahora solo tengo 1 en reserva y otro que no he terminado, así que toda esta palabrería es para excusarme de que la otra semana no habrá capítulo.**

 **Por último, creo que es buen momento para descansar ya que, bueno esta semana es de eso y también, el próximo sábado comienza la séptima temporada, así que, espero disfruten el estreno.**


	7. Primeros pasos

_Primeros pasos_

 ** _Día 2_**

 ** _Applebloom_**

Las primeras horas de nuestro inicio rutinario, eso que en otros tiempos llamaríamos mañana, las ocupamos en enterrar el cuerpo del enorme dragón que alguna vez fue nuestro amigo.

Todos trabajaban en silencio, inclusive Sweetie Belle quien, con notoria dificultad trataba de evitar que sus lágrimas escapasen ante el infortunio del ser escamado.

Scootaloo, quien es comúnmente la organizadora de estas actividades y que se la pasaría gritando y otorgándole impulso a los otros ponis, hoy se encontraba apaciguada, casi como un potrillo regañado.

Me incomodaba mucho, pero no podía hacer más que seguir preparando la última morada de la enorme bestia, quitando tierra y escombros antes de que la falta de vida del ser iniciara a consumirse lentamente por el aire y el tiempo.

-Han avanzado mucho- Mencionó Diamond quien llegaba junto a Silver Spoon, logró percatar el ambiente y trató de no llamar mucho la atención con el volumen de su voz.

Me dirigí hacia ella saliendo del ya enorme agujero para saludarla.

-Un gusto verlas tan temprano, Silver, Diamond…- Compartí una sonrisa con nuestra líder y, por un pequeño momento el silencio perduró en nuestras miradas.

Este fue diluido por la intervención de la yegua gris.

-¿No creen que es muy temprano para eso? Además, todavía tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, vinimos para revisar si necesitaban herramientas o más cascos para el entierro de Spike, pero parece que todo está en orden.-

-Hemos trabajado muy duro, creo que es merecido un respiro, sobre todo por el hecho que representa enterrarlo- Mencioné con calma, tratando de no escucharme tan informal.

-De acuerdo- Respondió Diamond ante mi sugerencia.

Les dije a todos que tomaran un pequeño descanso y nos dispusimos a conversar.

Nuestras interacciones eran muy formales, siempre recordando los asuntos a tratar en el refugio, tales como el alimento, el mantenimiento de la estructura y otros cuantos en relación a la distribución de las cosas.

Ningún poni dejaba de lado tal empatía, ni siquiera Snips y Snails quienes, son mucho más serios en todos los aspectos. Me alegro de vez en cuando al recordar lo despreocupados que eran en su infancia, pero a la vez me duele como todo este mundo nos ha hecho cambiar.

Me pregunté sobre lo que hubiese sido de mi si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

¿Me habría quedado en la granja como mis hermanos, o hubiera decidido emprender mi propio camino?

Eso ahora no importa, es tiempo perdido pensar aquellas cosas, solo tengo que mirar mi presente y en este, se encuentran los ponis más importantes para mi ahora mismo, se encuentra el lugar que debo defender con todo mi ser y, quizás, solo quizás se encuentre también mi motivo para seguir viviendo el día a día…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un galope afanado que escuché a la distancia.

Era Sunset…

La unicornio se detuvo frente a nosotras con una foto entre sus dientes, casi inmediatamente y de forma que podría decir desesperada, con un aullido nos preguntó…

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe que le ocurrió a la princesa Flurry Heart?- Expresó casi atragantándose con las palabras.

-Escucha, cálmate amiga…- Diamond inquirió evadiendo la pregunta, era cierto, necesitaba calmarse.

Los fuertes respiros de Sunset fueron disminuyendo hasta que con un tono mucho más calmado realizó la misma pregunta.

Nuevamente, fui la mensajera de malas noticias.

-Lo siento mucho Sunset, pero ningún poni ha vuelto al imperio de cristal en años, lo único que sabemos fue lo que la princesa Twilight nos informó, todo estaba opacado por una eterna tormenta de nieve.-

Me dolió como sus orejas bajaron y agachó su cabeza en desilusión, pero, inmediatamente recuperó su compostura para hablar.

-En ese caso, nadie sabe si está viva o no.- Afirmó.

-En caso de estarlo, querida…- Sweetie Belle habló –…de seguro todos en Equestria lo sabríamos.

Esta vez, la unicornio dorada quedó pensativa.

-¿Es la única posibilidad que hay?-Nuevamente interrogó, casi desesperada.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto?- Scootaloo fue la que hizo acto de presencia -…Ningún poni sabe que ha estado ocurriendo allá durante todos estos años, además, si existiera una princesa ya hubiera perecido tratando de arreglar esto, como lo hicieron todas, simplemente no te entiendo ¿Qué pasa contigo?- Sentenció la pegaso con ímpetu, casi enfadada.

-Tengo esperanzas, tengo fe, tengo la firme creencia de que todo puede mejorar- Declaró decidida Sunset, captando así toda mi atención y con ella, la de los otros ponis.

No fue lo único que logró arrebatarme, también con eso, con esas sencillas palabras, arrebató el temor que poseía hasta ese entonces, si…

Yo lo tenía claro, habíamos estado viviendo todos estos años lamentándonos de lo ocurrido, con temor siempre del mañana, con unos ideales efímeros que únicamente servían para mantenernos en el presente, y yo, solo llenaba mi espíritu de emociones superficiales combinándolas entre palabras halagadoras, cuando de verdad no había hecho mucho, todos son importantes para mí y, me he negado a dejar la granja para buscar nuevos horizontes, diferente a Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo quienes lo dieron todo por mejorar la vida de todos nosotros, yo…

En ese instante, comprendí una cosa, comprendí que si nosotros no hacíamos algo por este mundo, mí mundo, nuestro mundo, nadie lo haría.

Fue mucho más determinada Sunset quien apenas llegó ayer a Equestria después de su larga estadía en otro mundo.

Ese era el momento de tomar las riendas, pero, todo era incierto, tan incierto como el día y la noche perpetua que nos ha estado acompañando, tan incierto como el despertar sin tener conocimiento sobre si ese será nuestro último día, tan incierto como nuestros deseos.

Me dirigí hacia Sunset quien con una sorpresiva mirada quedó inmóvil en su lugar.

-Dime…- Detuve mis palabras para observarla directamente a los ojos, quería corroborar si su determinación era tan grande como para sacrificarse a sí misma, tal y como todos los demás lo habían hecho. -... ¿Crees ciegamente en que ella está viva?-

El brillo de sus ojos me lo confirmó, más aun, ella desgarró el temor de mi corazón y se deshizo de él con solo afirmarlo.

-No solo creo que este viva, tengo la fe de que si lo está, será la única capaz revivir a Equestria- Con una firme voz que penetró en mi consiente la unicornio declaró aquello como si fuese su único deseo, y, si ella está aferrada a la remota posibilidad, seguramente una infantil y hozada Applebloom la acompañaría por la emoción de vivir una nueva aventura, sin embargo, ya no soy aquella potranca, soy una fuerte yegua que olvidó lo que se siente salir de su zona de confort por miedo y, que desea recuperar aquel ímpetu aventurero.

-En ese caso…- Preparé mis palabras, ya que al decirlas, seguramente dé el primer paso hacia un abismo oscuro y tormentoso, sin embargo, estoy dispuesta a caer y observar aunque sea por un instante lo que se pueda hallar en el fondo-… Estoy contigo Sunset.-

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

Applebloom se dirigió a mí con una decisión aguerrida, como si estuviese dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo solo por mi fe ciega y valentía injustificada, sin embargo, estaba alegre, no solo eso, también determinada, no dudé en evidenciarlo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, debemos ir al imperio de cristal- Inquirí sin dilación a la yegua que se encontraba frente a mí.

-¡Un momento!- El alarmado grito provino de Diamond quien, tratando de ocultar su creciente temor repuso en razonar con nosotras. -¡No puedes hacer eso Applebloom!

La granjera sorprendida por aquellas palabras no fue capaz de responderle a la yegua rosa, sin embargo, sus amigas intercedieron por ella.

-Claro que puede, nosotras iremos con ellas- Scootaloo con fuego en su mirada y una sonrisa inestable declaró.

-Siempre y cuando haya una posibilidad, lo mejor que puede pasar es que todo vuelva a ser como antes- Sweetie Belle con un argumento tan frágil como impulsivo complementó el apoyo hacia nosotras y, desatendió a Diamond.

-¿Qué ocurre con ustedes? No pueden abandonarnos así- Era honesta, su temor estaba claro, sin embargo, esa no era la intención de ninguna de nosotras.

-Yo sería la última poni en abandonarlos, en abandonarte- Manifestó Applebloom acercándose a su líder, logrando intimidarla.

Ella, evitó el contacto visual y, con una voz que parecía la de una joven potranca repuso -¿Y si mueres? No sabría nada de ti, me quedaría esperando para nada- Su voz cristalina estaba a punto de romperse.

-En ese caso, no lo hagas.- Sentenció Applebloom.

Todas observamos el incómodo momento cuando Diamond con todas sus fuerzas evitó el llanto y, después de un profundo respiro contestó.

-Haz lo que quieras entonces…- Sus palabras eran secas, casi con rabia, sin embargo, con mucho dolor -… Terminen de hacer este trabajo, ya descansaron lo suficiente- Ordenó mientras se alejaba lentamente junto a Silver dejando incertidumbre en el ambiente.

-Tiene razón, debemos terminar con Spike- La menor de las Apple mencionó, pero ninguna de sus amigas movió un casco, en vez de eso, le contestaron.

-Sabemos que deseas explicarle la razón por la cual tomaste esa decisión…- Sweetie Belle con encanto musitó sus palabras -… Aclara las cosas con ella, nosotras terminaremos con el entierro, solo tienes que prometer una cosa.-

Todas la observamos con incertidumbre.

-Debes volver y despedirte de Spike adecuadamente…- La pálida unicornio dejó fluir sus palabras, así como también sus lágrimas, era notorio el dolor de la perdida.

-¡Ve! No puedes dejar las cosas así con ella- Scootaloo con un golpe en el flanco de la granjera la empujo y ella, como si la hubiesen despertado de un sueño comenzó a galopar.

-¡Gracias, chicas!- Expresó mientras seguía su camino -¡Prometo que volveremos, Sweetie Belle! ¡No inicien sin nosotras!-

Cuando la yegua desapareció de nuestra visión, quede pensando en la forma tan impulsiva con la que actuó, más aun, que sus amigas apoyaran la decisión sin ningún tipo de reclamo, al menos cuando ella evidenció su iniciativa.

-¿En verdad nos apoyaran?- Aún con temor volví a preguntar.

-Es un hecho- La pegaso afirmó.

-¿Qué las convenció? ¿Fue Applebloom?- En tono triste interrogué, ya que ni siquiera traté de argumentar.

-Se podría decir que fue un sentimiento, creo que Scootaloo también se percató de eso.- La unicornio repuso con una sonrisa y una mirada amigable hacia la susodicha.

Me sorprendí, no dudé en hacerlo notorio, aquella afirmación la comprendí como si de alguna manera ellas estuviesen vinculadas emocionalmente, casi como mis amigas y yo en el mundo alterno del que provengo.

La línea de pensamientos musitó en mí una nueva idea esperanzadora.

Las yeguas sonrieron y Sweetie Belle declaró –Parece que aún queda ese tipo de magia en nosotras.-

 ** _Applebloom_**

Mi trote lleno de decisión y energía debido a la epifanía reciente que logré comprender me llevaron hasta ella, no estaba tan cerca del refugio y me fue fácil alcanzarla.

-Diamond, espera- Un grito a media voz y casi alegre fue expuesto.

La mencionada no detuvo su paso, era notorio que se encontraba enfadada, si, enfadada quizás más con ella misma que conmigo, yo lo sabía, siempre ha actuado de esa manera por desilusión propia, y yo, siempre he estado para ella cuando eso sucede.

Con un ligero golpe en su flanco la empuje casi hasta arrastrarla un par de metros, sorprendida, no tuvo más remedio que dirigirme nuevamente la voz.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo ahora?- Frustrada, tal como lo imaginé.

-Me adelantaré, te veo en la oficina.- Silver Spoon muy atenta a su alrededor apuró el paso y nos dejó solas.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Interrogó sin respuesta, sin embargo, yo me dirigí a ella.

-Tenemos que hablar-

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo- hosca como en sus mejores días respondió.

-En ese caso, solo escúchame- le dije mientras me posicionaba frente a ella.

Negó ofrecerme sus ojos, evitando que fuera capaz de reconocer sus emociones, por desgracia para ella, tomé su rostro en mis cascos, con un movimiento firme le robe su mirada y manifesté…

-Debes saber por qué tomé esa decisión- Los músculos de su rostro dibujaron una mueca de fastidio, la solté.

-¿En serio crees que no lo sé?- con prepotencia insinuó, casi… como si en verdad lo supiera.

Me di un momento para pensar, sin embargo, ella tomó la iniciativa.

-Me molesta que me dejes, pero…- Tomó aire, como si estuviese recuperando valor. -… me molesta más que no pueda apoyarte en esa decisión.-

Se detuvo, me miró casi nostálgica, no quería dejarme ir.

-Yo…- Posó un casco en mi boca y continuó.

-Sé que tienes pensado ayudar a todos los que puedas, sin embargo, también piensas en que estás perdiendo parte de tu identidad, por lo que deseas recuperarla en esta aventura…- Me sorprendió, sin embargo algo me hacía pensar en que no debería estarlo.-…y también, me molesta no poder ir contigo, porque tengo responsabilidades aquí, y porque de seguro sería un estorbo…-

-… ¡Eso no es cierto! Tu…- Respondió a mi interrupción nuevamente con su casco en mi boca.

-…Además, tengo que cuidar a todos los ponis que se resguardan. Ahora que lo he pensado mejor, solo tengo que decirte que por favor te cuides, es… lo mejor que puedo hacer como amiga…- Esta vez cerré su boca con mi casco.

-…Sabes que eres más que una amiga para mi Diamond, por eso vine corriendo para aclarar todo, aunque fuiste tú la que lo hizo.- Solté una pequeña risa.

-Además…- Continué. -…Además, prometo que volveré…- Nuevamente calló mis palabras con su casco.

-No hagas ese tipo de promesas, nunca se cumplen- Manifestó con extremo cuidado.

-En ese caso, permíteme…- Me acerqué a su rostro, sin embargo, nuevamente sentí su casco en mi boca.

-No me gustan las despedidas, guardemos eso para cuando vuelvas- Con una expresión confusa entre melancolía y felicidad dejó que nuestro tiempo terminara.

-Volveré para el entierro de Spike, espérame allá- Dijo apartándome suavemente y continuando con su camino hacia el refugio.

-De acuerdo, te veré más tarde-

Nunca va a dejar de impresionarme, era como si supiese lo que quería oír, así como también lo que iba a decir, me conoce muy bien.

Apaciblemente dirigí mis pasos hacia lo que sería la tumba de Spike, estuve divagando sobre algunas cosas; una de ellas, sobre lo que nos esperaría en el camino hacia el imperio de cristal, sería una camino largo…

¿Habrá alguna forma de acortarlo?

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

Inicié mi colaboración con una gran cantidad de poder mágico, entre Sweetie Belle y yo realizamos un movimiento de tierra colosal, muchos agradecieron con una extrema efusividad, no era para más, pues habían estado trabajando mucho.

-Ahora ¿Qué sigue?- Pregunté inocente.

Scootaloo me miro extrañada.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- Repuso con prepotencia.

-Lo que ella quiere decir…- la unicornio nevada intervino -… Es que si vamos a hacer algún tipo de ceremonia antes de dejarlo en… el…- Estaba buscando una palabra acorde a la sensibilidad de la ocasión.

-Al agujero- Manifestó la pegaso herida con impaciencia.

Su amiga calló mientras de a poco el ambiente me incomodaba, no lo permití.

-Quizás, enterrarlo con un objeto que el apreciaría, ya saben, para apaciguar su espíritu- Propuse, lastimosamente para mí, fui regañada.

-No te compliques con esas cosas, no es la primera vez que hacemos un entierro- Scootaloo estaba extrañamente irritable.

-¡Oye!- Sweetie la enfrentó – Deja de ser tan insensible.-

-¿Qué, insensible?- Contestó su amiga.

-Sí, ella desea hacer algo por Spike, y tú le dices que es complicarse con un pequeño gesto.-

-Pues me parece extraño que ella haga eso, no es de por aquí.- Perceptiva, la pegaso me dio una mirada sospechosa. -Es más… ¿De dónde conoces a Spike?- Se aproximó intimidante.

Parece que este, también sería un día difícil.

Respiré hondo, no retrocedí ante la decisiva de Scootaloo. Organicé mi discurso y me dispuse a contestar.

-No fui honesta con ustedes-

-No fui honesta con ustedes-

Al unísono, una voz proveniente tras mi flanco inquirió.

-Lo siento chicas…- Applebloom apareció silenciosamente. –Ayer, mentí respecto a Sunset. De hecho, creo que la interrumpí cuando quería hablarles sobre eso.-

¿De dónde salió tanta asertividad?

No podía decir que me incomodara esta actitud de Applebloom, de hecho, es lo que necesitamos si queremos llegar al imperio de cristal, sin embargo, dejé que mis pensamientos se centraran en lo inmediato.

-Así es…- Respondí -… De hecho, yo provengo… -

Ofrecí mi relato, desde que partí de Equestria hasta mi retorno, de cómo Twilight me encaminó hacia la amistad, del mundo "espejo" que acogí como mi hogar y, por supuesto, de sus contrapartes en mi mundo.

Al terminar observamos como Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon reaparecieron con lo que sería una escritura en piedra. Era hora de sepultar al dragón.

Con la ayuda de todos los unicornios que nos encontrábamos allí, dejamos cuidadosamente a Spike dentro de su tumba, su profundidad era algo más de diez metros, pues el tamaño del eterno huésped obligó a que dicho espacio tuviera tales dimensiones.

Así mismo, con magia, lo sepultamos.

Sweetie Belle murmuraba algo mientras la tierra cubría a la magnífica criatura, Applebloom trató de ocultar su rostro con la frondosa crin recién crecida, en cuanto a Scootaloo, su mirada hacia la tierra me hacía constatar que en verdad le dolía la perdida. Era evidente que a mi también, y, de hecho, no supe de la magnitud de su muerte hasta ese momento. Mi garganta de cerró de golpe y me faltaba el aire, aun así, retuve toda intención de sollozo y me concentré en rellenar su última morada.

Diamond dispuso la tabla de piedra justo en el centro, había una inscripción.

 _[…] Aquí yace Spike, dragón guardián de la princesa Twilight, fiel amigo y concejero._

 _Que su memoria sea símbolo de fortaleza y autosacrificio, de voluntad y determinación, que su espíritu se encuentre apacible. […]_

-Habríamos escrito algo más, pero la brevedad de estas palabras se encuentran llenas de honestidad- Aclaró la líder mientras regresaba junto a nosotras.

Ofrecimos un momento de silencio y los ponis iniciaron su retorno al refugio.

El camino silencioso me ofreció una gran oportunidad para meditar sobre las siguientes acciones. Me permití un segundo de inquietud rememorando a Twilight y, siguiendo con esa guía parsimoniosa del funeral, indiqué mis deseos de observar el lugar donde yace no solo ella, también sus amigas.

-Applebloom- Requerí a la granjera para que apoyase mi elección primera antes de partir hacia el tempano del norte.

Me observó apagada, como todas nos encontrábamos debido a las circunstancias.

-Me gustaría visitar un lugar antes de partir-

 **N/A: Con esto damos inicio al viaje.**

 **Me gustaria decir un par de cosas: Primero, voy a seguir publicando cada dos semanas (Estudio, trabajo) quiero que los capítulos esten en la mejor versión posible antes de publicarlos. Segundo, lo que tenía pensado de que sería una historia de máximo 15 caps. ahora esta tomando una dimensión mucho mas ámplia, y esto creo que puede ser un problema. Siento que extenderme tanto sería contraproducente, pero deseo dar vida a todo lo que tengo planeado para hilar mejor un desenlace. Lo escribo aqui porque quiero conocer su opinión respecto a este "problema". Por un lado puedo centrarme más en los sentimientos y pensamientos de los participes, esto significaría que el mundo dejará de ser un aspecto tan determinante. Por otro lado, puedo hacer lo contrario; centrarme en esta Equestria y que los personajes continuen con una desarrollo más implícito. Por último, puedo hacer las dos cosas, llevando el fic por un camino mucho más extenso y detallado.**

 **Expuesto mis pensamientos, deseo saber lo que tengan que decir al respecto, no siendo más, que tengan buen día.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	8. Armonnía petrificada

_Armonía petrificada_

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

Ingresamos al refugio rodeadas de un silencio metálico, prisioneras de un torbellino emocional que fluctuaba entre la esperanza, tristeza y determinación. El recibimiento habría sido muy flemático de no ser por un potro terrestre marrón, con un aspecto descuidado y ojos desorbitantes.

-¡Bien! ¿Consiguieron lo que les pedí?- Dirigiéndose a Diamon y Silver planteó una incógnita que por las expresiones de las otras tres yeguas, diría que se trataba de algo que desconocían.

-Oye, tranquilo, ya enviaré a alguien para que busque, de momento tenemos que preparar algunas cosas.- Siguiendo con su camino la líder le contesto muy desinteresadamente, de igual manera las demás dejaron a un lado a aquel potro.

-Oye tú, no eres de por acá… la… unicornio…- Se refería a mí, de alguna manera me incomodaba la forma trémula en la que soltaba las palabras. Pero… decidí saludarlo al menos.

-Estas en lo cierto, soy Sunset Shimmer, llegué ayer.-

Su mirada quedó perdida por un instante.

-¡Oh! ¡Si! Sunset. Ya recuerdo, eras una estudiante de Celestia y después escapaste a otro mundo desde un espejo mágico, trataste de robarle la corona a Twilight pero se convirtieron en amigas y mantenían comunicación a través de un libro… o diario.

Más incómoda me sentí cuando soltó aquellas palabras.

-¿Cómo… lo sabes?-

Una risa nerviosa salió de su hocico.

-Iba a leer ese diario de vez en cuando en el castillo, era difícil entrar a la biblioteca sin que Spike se diera cuenta, pero…-

Interrumpí su parloteo con intriga.

-¿Cómo entraste…? Quiero decir ¿Quién eres tú?-

-¡Oh! Es cierto, que maleducado. Soy Hooves, aunque todos aquí me llaman profesor, lo cual es raro porque no enseño a ningún poni, aunque sí tengo un asistente que aprende cosas conmigo, pero no es como si fuera una especie de tutor para él, solo que creo que no es pertinente la etiqueta de "profesor" cuando…-

-¡Espera!- Lo volví a interrumpir. -¿Fuiste capaz de entrar a la biblioteca sin molestar a Spike y tras de eso leíste el diario que mantenía con la princesa Twilight?- Estaba nerviosa, algo en él me hacía crispar la melena.

-¡Si! Aunque no dije todo eso, pero es cierto. También estuve observando ese espejo mágico, aunque funciona diferente al que permanece en el imperio de cristal.-

Ahora sí había capturado mi interés.

-Que permanece… ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que todavía está allí?-

-Oh eso, tengo un amigo, él tiene el espejo.-

Había muchas cosas que deseaba preguntarle en ese momento, sin embargo, no sabía nada de él, apenas conocía su nombre, actuaba de forma muy sospechosa, pero, sobre todo, parecía tener información valiosa del imperio de cristal, y, si ese es el caso, puede que también sepa algo de Flurry Heart.

Antes que nada, debía dirigir la conversación a una sucesión de ideas lógicas para poder organizarlas y entender mejor a este potro.

-Entonces… Profesor Hooves. Déjame hacer un repaso de lo que me estás diciendo.- Interpelé tratando de ubicar todo en su lugar.- Tienes un amigo en el imperio de cristal ¿Cierto?- Interrogué.

-Sí, es correcto-

-Ese amigo posee el espejo que se guardaba en el castillo del imperio de cristal…-

-Eso es lo que estoy diciendo-

-De ser así ¿Cómo mantienes comunicación con él?-

-Con un libro, justo como la hacías con la princesa Twilight.-

La existencia de otro libro se me había escapado completamente, de hecho creo que sería algo bastante común, sin embargo ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Había una pareja de libros en el imperio de cristal? ¿De qué manera inició la relación?

-Oye… necesito hablar…-

Fui interrumpida bruscamente por un pegaso de color claro, semejante a la vainilla, melena marrón y, poco educado.

-¡Profesor encontré el espejo!- Dinamitó las palabras junto a una abrumadora brisa causada por su aleteo.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso es fantástico! Debo comunicarle a Sunburst. ¿Podrías pedirle a tu hermana que te ayude?- Manifestó ignorando completamente el hecho de que estaba allí, la frustración se hizo presente, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera evidenciar mi estado de perturbación Scootaloo me dirigió unas palabras a la distancia.

-¡Sunset! ¿Qué esperas? Oh…- El detenimiento súbito de sus palabras me alarmó. Pero no tanto como al pegaso cercano de color vainilla.

-¡Scootaloo! ¡Volviste!- De forma inmediata se lanzó hacia la yegua quien, con un movimiento rápido logró esquivar la envestida del potro, aprisionar su cuello con una de sus patas y, reducirlo sin utilizar una exagerada fuerza.

"Que rápida"

Me sorprendí de aquel movimiento que ejecutó de forma tan metódica y, por un instante, no reconocí a aquella figura de pegaso herida.

-Scootaloo ¡Eso fue asombroso!- Palabras que expresé sin pensar.

-¿Eh? Claro que fue asombroso, soy asombrosa… digo, no es momento de tonterías, debemos preparar todo.- Manteniendo su agarre sobre el potro, respondió sin dificultad, de hecho, parecía que no estuviera haciendo fuerza. Sentí lastima por el joven.

-Tienes razón, las estaba siguiendo, pero el profesor quiso hablar un momento, luego apareció este pegaso…- Mire al suelo y noté como el rostro del ser alado estaba cambiando de tono.

Scootaloo reaccionó a mi gesto y liberó a su víctima.

Después de recuperar un poco el aire, contestó.

-Pound Cake… Un placer conocerla.- Me ofreció su casco dejando de lado el hecho de su brusca entrada.

Lo correspondí.

-Sunset Shimmer.-

-Bien, ya se conocen, ahora vámonos- Apurada por alguna razón, me empujó desde el flanco arrastrándome.

-¡Espera! ¿Te vuelves a ir?- Había algo de tristeza en las palabras de Pound.

La yegua suspiró y sin mirar atrás soltó tres palabras que, si ella se hubiese dado vuelta, habría visto el rostro del corcel más feliz del mundo.-Te veré después-

-Es un poco alegre- Suscité al detallar su expresión.

-Y molesto- Repuso la pegaso.

-Te aprecia mucho-

-Lo sé, ya se me confesó- Sonreí por ella y por el corcel.

-Es algo lindo- Traté en entrometerme un poco.

-Quizás…-

 ** _Applebloom_**

Ingresamos al comedor en silencio, el momento fue tan pasajero que, no pude percatarme de la cantidad de alimentos tan basta con la cual contábamos.

-Diamond, esto es un poco exagerado- Observé mientras llenaba cuatro pares de alforjas con comida y sabanas.

-Irán hasta el imperio de cristal, es un viaje largo.- Apuntó con sapiencia.

-Sí, pero pasaremos por varios lugares primero; Canterlot es obligatorio.- Sweetie Belle aportó mientras desempacaba las alforjas destinadas para ella.

-Déjenme ayudarlas.- Snails hizo acto de presencia y, se dispuso a organizar un equipaje apropiado para un viaje prolongado, dejando las alforjas con la cantidad y el peso suficiente para que no incomodasen.

-Gracias Snails, muy atento de tu parte.- dijo Sweetie con una cálida sonrisa.

-No lo suficiente, partes nuevamente y no hemos conversado.- La expresión del unicornio, a pesar de ser dura, reflejaba cierto pesar.

-Lo siento… pero…- Mi amiga fue complementada por el robusto corcel.

-Es algo que debes hacer, descuida, lo sé.-

Con una sutil reverencia, nos dejó, abriendo paso a Sunset y Scootaloo quien la traía a rastras.

-Que galante- Observó la yegua de color fuego.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Sweetie no fingía su confusión.

No era de extrañar, había mucha sutileza en los actos del unicornio guardián, estos no lograban transmitir las intenciones de lo que pretendía que ella notase, de echo creo que ni siquiera ha cambiado su opinión sobre él en todos estos años, es algo incómodo verlo, nosotras sabemos sus intenciones y ella, no se percata. Vaya callejón sin salida.

Este mundo, a veces resulta un tanto sobrecogedor, eso sí, depende mucho de con quienes estemos pues, esta amabilidad, lealtad, generosidad, y honestidad provocan en nosotros sutiles risas que nos hacen creer en la magia, nos hace crecer y, nos hace confiar unos a otros.

Nosotras; Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y yo, tenemos motivos suficientes para no arriesgar lo que tenemos ahora, tenemos amigos que velan por nuestra seguridad, todos nos complementamos de tal manera que, resulta increíble el hecho de que hayamos formado un refugio y lo tituláramos como hogar, que todos conformáramos un lazo tan estrecho como el de una familia.

Es por esa misma razón que tomamos la decisión de acompañar a Sunset, porque creemos que todo puede mejorar, ella, nos hizo creer en eso, y ahora, nos corresponde respaldarla.

Tenemos que hacerlo…

Aunque no deseemos dejarlos atrás…

Aunque el camino sea incierto…

Aunque nos dirijamos hacia el final…

Si hay una posibilidad, la tomaremos. Si Sunset cree ciegamente en ello, la seguiremos. Si con esto no conseguimos nada, al menos podremos decir que lo intentamos. Si perecemos, no nos arrepentiremos…

-Hay un lugar que quiero visitar antes de ir a Canterlot- Sunset quien hablaba con Sweetie manifestó a sonora voz su pequeño deseo.

-De acuerdo ¿Dónde quieres ir?- Pregunté.

-Donde se encuentra el árbol de la armonía-

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

A pesar del estático tiempo indeterminado, el aire era frio y congelaba los ánimos, a pesar de que el sol se mantuviera imponente en el cielo, nuestra visión era limitada, pero, lo que más me sorprendía era que, a pesar de estar en el bosque Everfree, la tranquilidad fuese reinante en aquel lugar conocido como el nido de la extravagancia natural de Equestria.

La tierra pasó a ser piedra y, al momento de notarlo también percibí tensión en las yeguas que me acompañaban.

-Estamos cerca- La trémula voz de Applebloom suscitó en mí, precaución, debía ser tan discreta como me fuere posible, sobre todo, porque no deseaba derrumbarme emocionalmente otra vez, este lugar no era favorable para aquello.

Llegamos a un claro y, a la distancia evidenciamos el espacio artificialmente empedrado del árbol.

Mi corazón también se estaba petrificando, no sabía si deseaba ser testigo de las figuras, sin embargo, debía hacerlo…

A cada paso, el ritmo respiratorio cambiaba, traté de manejarlo pero era imposible, los nervios, la ansiedad y la antelación hicieron de mí, una tormenta de nervios cristalinos que con cualquier sobresalto podrían romperse para dejar al desnudo una herida de melancolía y depresión que deseo permanezca cerrada cuando me encuentre cara a cara con mi deber.

Silencio…

Ni siquiera el susurro del viento se manifestó en aquel momento, ni siquiera las piedras se quejaron de nuestros pasos, ni siquiera nuestros pulmones querían tomar aire…

La observe…

El peso de su mirada me oprimía, era la mirada de ser testigo de una trágica sorpresa, era la mirada de Twilight quien, en ese preciso instante se dio cuenta que para ella no había esperanza, que sus amigas se habían sacrificado en vano, que el esfuerzo no mereció este resultado.

-Que injusto- Susurré mientras con un casco toqué con extrema delicadeza el rostro de la petrificada Twilight. Ella, en medio de un circulo formado por sus amigas, todas observándola y la princesa, admirando al árbol que, se encontraba de la misma forma.

Al pie del monumento, había un pequeño altar. Supe de quien era sin necesidad de leer la inscripción. Me aproximé a este y dejé lo que traía para ellas.

-Me habría gustado conocerte, aunque fuese a través de palabras escritas. Sin embargo, este diario no tenía lugar para ti, al menos directamente.- Traté de arreglar el diario destrozado que utilicé como ofrenda para despedirme adecuadamente de todas, el resultado fue insatisfactorio, apenas si pude organizar las páginas y, en una pequeña caja de madera lo deposité para juntarlo al altar de la pupila.

-Por favor, mantén esto a salvo hasta que Twilight vuelva, Starlight…- Mi garganta bloqueo las palabras solo para que mis ojos las liberasen en forma de perlas cristalinas, todas ellas, llenas de esperanzas y, con una promesa que me permití en aquel instante.

-Las traeré de vuelta… a todas…-

Incorporándome, logré percatar como las tres yeguas observaban silenciosamente mis declaraciones.

Ofrecí una última mirada al árbol, me obligué a llenar de valor mis palabras.

-Esto era lo que debía hacer en este lugar, espero no las haya incomodado.- con la mayor templanza posible manifesté.

-Descuida, creo que nosotras también necesitábamos un momento- Applebloom inquirió observando sutilmente la figura de su hermana.

-Gracias por ello, también, gracias por acompañarme y creer en mí, sé que es difícil para ustedes dejar a todos ellos atrás… solo por seguir mi creencia sin fundamento.- Casi lamentando la decisión, sentí pesar por ellas.

-Tú hiciste lo mismo, dejaste tu mundo para volver a Equestria, algo que en definitiva no es tu responsabilidad, dejaste a tus seres queridos para aferrarte a una esperanza, una que encontraste en este mar de desdicha. Sunset, quiero que entiendas algo…- La asertividad aguerrida de Applebloom era admirable, sus palabras eran sentencias, eran determinación pura, eran… su juramento…

-…Fuiste tú la que nos regaló el momento de encontrarnos con nosotras mismas, fueron tus palabras las que nos convencieron de que todo puede mejorar, pero, sobre todo, nos diste un motivo para pensar en un futuro mejor, no en las efímeras ideas con las cuales vivíamos nuestras vidas, nos diste una meta, un objetivo y, quizás un sueño.-

El acto siguiente de la granjera fue sorpresivamente, solemne.

Mientras se inclinaba a modo de agradecimiento, declaró. –Si este mundo renace, quiero que sepas que será por tu iniciativa, por eso nos encomendamos a tus decisiones.- Si aquellas palabras fuesen mencionadas en otro contexto, de seguro Applebloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle claramente serian caballeros, y yo… yo sería…

-Saben, del mundo que ahora considero mi hogar, existieron unos caballeros quienes, guiados por sus creencias viajaron por gran parte del mundo, la cruz era su insignia y sus actos fueron nombrados como las cruzadas, ustedes…- Fui interrumpida por la vehemencia de Scootalo.

-… ¡Somos Crusaiders!-

Me sorprendí por la actitud de la pegaso, sin embargo fue tranquilizador que las tres se encontraran en una manifestación emocional consonante. Estaban decididas a seguirme.

Me lamenté por un momento que, no haya logrado explicarles de forma correcta lo que eran los cruzados, sin embargo, para ellas, la semejanza con la palabra caballero era suficiente, así que callé, era preferible que le diesen su propio significado.

-En ese caso chicas- Interpuse mis palabras sobre ellas. –Es necesario que sepan algunos detalles que quizás, no estén en su conocimiento.-

Mis palabras hacían referencia a lo que leí en el diario de Twilight, existían cosas que debía compartir, sobre todo a ellas, decidí revelarles todo, Inclusive sobre la posibilidad de que Equestria esté sometida bajo la tormenta mágica a la que Tirek hizo referencia.

Les conté todo y, como si fuese la voz de la razón, Sweetie Belle realizó un aporte que nos permitió centrarnos en un objetivo inmediato, además, era necesario el paso por aquel lugar.

-¡Los padres de Twilight! El señor Night Light está pendiente de cualquier cambio en el cielo, es astrónomo de profesión y, desde que esto ocurrió se ha dedicado a estudiarlo… sobre todo después de…-

-Entiendo…- Interrumpí a Sweetie, era obvio que su situación requería un aproximamiento sutil, pues, un padre no debería conocer el dolor de perder a un hijo.

Nuevamente dirigí las intenciones de todas hacia mi voz. -En ese caso, iremos a Canterlot-


	9. Cascos contundentes

Cascos Contundentes

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

La penumbra del bosque incomodaba mis nervios, la nula presencia de sonidos naturales alteraba mi visión para antelar cualquier anomalía que se pudiese presentar, la deformidad de los árboles, el aspecto tétrico de la flora, la poca luz que se filtraba por la espesura de las copas arbóreas, era sofocante, tanto que, mi respiración perdió ritmo, como si estuviese agotada.

-Esto es extraño- Sweetie Belle detallando los alrededores mencionó. –Estamos cerca de salir y no lo he visto.-

Scootaloo y Applebloom inmediatamente entraron en tensión.

Mi incomodidad se incrementó.

-Debe de estar dormido- La pegaso sugirió.

-No lo creo, su respiración es bastante audible- Repuso la unicornio.

Sentía una tensión pegajosa y húmeda debido al sudor que inició su emanación de mi piel.

-Chicas ¿Sobre qué están hablando?- Cuestioné con rasgos frágiles en mi hablar.

-Una mantícora, se resguarda en el bosque y, tal como dice Sweetie es extraño que no haya hecho su aparición- La granjera respondió ante mi inquietud, sin embargo no fue suficiente para tranquilizar mis sentidos.

Logré percibir un escalofrió apabullante, una brisa lamentada y un bosque inquieto, definitivamente, como si lo hubiésemos llamado con la paranoia, el hibrido entre dragón, león y escorpión hizo su aparición con una embestida proveniente de la espesura natural.

La suerte no acompañó a Sweetie Belle quien fue elegida como presa por la bestia, derribándola con su enorme corpulencia y tratando de aprisionarla en su mandíbula, sin embargo, la reacción por parte de Scootaloo fue inmediata, una carrera imparable que terminó golpeando a la mantícora fue suficiente para liberar a su amiga, en secuencia, Applebloom se ubicó frente a la criatura que se reincorporaba del empujón, la actitud de la granjera fue muy cautelosa pues, antes de que su rival lograse estabilizarse, otorgó una doble patada con sus extremidades traseras para aturdirlo por unos instantes.

-¡Sunset!- Me encontraba tan asombrada que mi reacción fue nula, solo cuando escuché el llamado de la pegaso atendí como bien pude comprender la situación.

-¡Ven acá!- El grito de la anaranjada yegua posibilitó mi reacción, hice caso a sus palabras y galopé hasta su posición, sin embargo me encontré con la derribada Sweetie quien no parecía tener fuerzas para levantarse.

-¡Sácala de aquí! Continúa por la senda hasta que encuentres un claro, allí estarán seguras.- Posicionando sobre mi lomo a la afectada unicornio empujó mi cuerpo hacia la dirección mencionada y corrí, con desespero, temor y afán.

 ** _Applebloom_**

La bestia se erguía imponente a pesar de los golpes recibidos, por fortuna, no se percató de la huida rápida que emprendió Sunset con Sweetie, sin embargo, estaba atento a cualquier movimiento por mi parte.

Su mirada llena de salvajismo alcanzaba a incomodar mis músculos y, su decisión aprisionaba mis patas al suelo, aquello me recordó cuando enfrenté por primera vez a un Timberwolf; era pequeña, débil y estaba atormentada por los sucesos que nos llevaron a este mundo gris.

Respiré profundo y la bestia continuaba con su intimidación; sus alas extendidas, su cabeza alta y su cola de escorpión levantada. Lograba su objetivo, no podía pensar con fluidez acerca del próximo movimiento, solo espere…

Dio un paso firme y lo imité, no aparté mi vista de sus ojos felinos, no estaba dispuesta a retroceder, aun así, tenía el entero conocimiento que perdería aquel duelo de no ser por Scootaloo, quien muy inteligentemente desapareció del campo de visión de la mantícora, yo habría salido corriendo para esperar que la suerte iluminase mis actos en un desesperado galope, pero no era pertinente, no era recomendable, no era sabio retroceder, no ahora que tomamos la determinación en nuestros cascos para buscar un benevolente día en la ya gastada y rutinaria tierra que a pesar de todo, nos trata aún como sus hijos.

Mi compañera pegaso realizó un movimiento atrevido al tomar la extremidad venenosa de su adversario, con todo su cuerpo trató de inmovilizarlo unos pocos segundos, afectando así su equilibrio, generándole una incomodidad que lo distrajo de mis actos.

Aproveché el momento para atentar contra el rostro de león nuevamente, con un salto decidido, mis patas delanteras impactaron su hocico, propiciando un segundo instante de inmovilidad, el cual, fue aprovechado por la yegua acompañante para dirigirse, de igual manera, a la parte superior y afectar con todos los golpes que lográsemos para incapacitar a la bestia, sin embargo, su resistencia era tal que, con una violenta sacudida logró desprendernos de su faz.

Su actuar fue ágil, ya que otorgarnos respiro no fue una alternativa, se abalanzó sobre mí, desenfundando sus garras para hacer un daño letal. La suerte jugó un papel importante pues, mi tiempo de reacción fue limitado, solo pude mover mis patas para tratar de detener el pesado ataque. Lo logré, sin embargo solo retuve una de sus pisadas, la otra había logrado aprisionar una extremidad posterior.

Scootaloo, como una insistente amenaza, retomó la cola y tiró con suprema fuerza, desde la posición donde me encontraba, logré observar como utilizaba la totalidad de su cuerpo, inclusive se atrevió a morder para contar con un mejor agarre mientras trataba de movilizar el pesado cuerpo.

Su actuación intrépida permitió liberarme de las garras para asaltar nuevamente su rostro, imité el recurso de la pegaso y mordí el hocico de la bestia para arrebatarle su ritmo respiratorio, la mantícora trataba inútilmente de desprenderme, mi agarre desesperado y la incomodidad que propiciaba mi compañera fueron suficientes para apaciguar poco a poco sus movimientos.

Aún con la adrenalina invadiéndome, noté perfectamente como la bestia gemía sofocante, trataba de encontrar aire, inclusive se sacudía esperando lograr desprendernos, hasta que con sus limitadas fuerzas acercó las garras al rostro, que debido a la fisionomía no lograba aplicar un buen agarre, en vez, rasgaba mi piel desesperado. Inició un duelo de aguante, yo resistiéndome a sus zarpazos y él buscando oxígeno…

Cada golpe, cada aliento, todo, pasaba con extrema lentitud, el ardor sanguíneo de las heridas abiertas hacía difícil permanecer más tiempo, solo cerré mis ojos y esperé, esperé a que la bestia durmiese…

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

Corría incesante, no permití que nada me distrajese, atenta a las instrucciones que había recibido para salir por fin del bosque fatídico y oscuro, observé a mí alrededor como si algo estuviese acechándome, no paré. Solo quería salir.

La suave luz por fin favoreció mi andar para exponerme a un horizonte amplio, liberándome así de la espesura natural que permeaba mis sentidos, sin embargo, al atender los espacios, caí en una extrema desilusión pues, no había más que una tierra árida dibujando el lugar hasta donde lograse alcanzar a mi visión.

Un pequeño instante en la inmóvil expectación de mortandad natural y de secos pensamientos permitieron implorar nuevamente la fantasía horrible al desear, que esto fuera obra de mi mente.

Suspiré conociendo con antelación que no podía seguir evocando la Equestria de la que partí, solo acepté el trazado por el cual nuevamente inicié mi galope, esta vez mucho más suave, cuidando a Sweetie quien permanecía inmóvil.

Tal era la preocupación que sentía por la unicornio, que inclusive ignoré con premura el hecho de que mis otras dos acompañantes se habían quedado atrás combatiendo la bestia. Incliné mi rostro para observar la ciudad en la montaña.

"Canterlot."

Lejanos recuerdos suscitaron la memoria para anhelar los ya pasados tiempos de tutoría por parte de Celestia.

"¿En qué piensas, Sunset? Ella necesita que llegues allí lo más rápido que puedas. Espero que no sea tan grave."

Dibujé mi camino a través de la montaña antes de iniciar con el ascenso, no sin antes observar una última vez el bosque, casi implorando que las yeguas emergieran de este al instante. Como era de esperarse, ninguna asomó.

Llegué a la base del cerro y me encontré con los raíles por los que alguna vez dominaba el tren, los inspeccioné; tablas agrietadas y mohosas, metales oxidados y tierra cubriendo segmentos de las vías. No requerí de una segunda revisión, era evidente que desde hacía mucho tiempo nada pasaba por aquí. Me dispuse a caminar junto a estos por motivos de precaución, sin embargo, no duro mucho pues, el primero de incontables túneles estaba próximo.

El camino se prolongaba innecesariamente, esto debido a la poca inclinación que poseía, mi andar era fluido sin embargo, al menos, hasta que el cansancio por llevar el peso muerto de la inconsciente se hizo presente. Ingenua, traté de afanar con un suave galope, como resultado, mi agotamiento se incrementó y, el hambre y sed se presentaron conjuntas.

Prometí no detenerme, ni siquiera cuando mis cascos se hincharon y las rodillas flaquearon, solo seguí, terca ante mis autoinculcados objetivos.

Quizás siempre ha sido una manía, o al menos desde que conocí a la princesa Twilight. Lejanos recuerdos acudieron reiteradamente, hubo en tiempo en que pedía su concejo para aclarar situaciones en el otro mundo, después, fui yo la que trataba de encontrar las respuestas, más adelante, la contra parte de la princesa acudía a mi concejo para aliviar sus inquietudes…

Que maravilloso es el destino al presentarme con aquella Twilight, tímida e insegura, sin embargo, ahora es mucho más que eso y, me alegra haber estado allí para ella. Pero, lo que me inquieta es no haber estado para la princesa, quizás, me sienta en deuda con ella por acudir siempre a resolver mis inquietudes y encaminarme hacia el bien, quizás, siento responsabilidad por cuidar la tierra que me vio nacer, de ser así, es notorio que no deseaba involucrar a mis amigas, ya que recurrir al espejo para contar con su magia nunca pasó por mi cabeza.

"Si todo esto acaba mal, va a ser por culpa de tu terquedad"

Desearía que solo hubiese sido una incapacidad de pedir ayuda, pero fue más que eso. Los sentimientos de ese día en el que decidí nuevamente cruzar el espejo fueron tan ambiguos que, mi mente se nubló. Me dediqué a buscar desesperadamente a la princesa, tanto así, que su diario fue lo único capaz de tranquilizarme, sin embargo, también fue lo que me hizo percatar la desdichada situación que acarrea este mundo.

"Una tormenta mágica."

Una tormenta, esa sería la representación perfecta a mi mente y alma, inundadas por la duda, enojo, impotencia, decisión y responsabilidad.

Por eso continúo, por eso soporto el peso de mi acompañante, porque no podría pasar otro día en Equestria dejando a todos estos ponis a su suerte, sobre todo, porque de algún modo, me siento responsable de la tormenta.

Algo en ese fenómeno me incomoda…

-¿Quién anda ahí?- La voz de un corcel me desprendió del trance.

Atiendí a mí alrededor…

No sé cuánto tiempo caminé, cuanta distancia recorrí…

Había llegado…

 ** _Applebloom_**

Un suave contoneo y el apenas audible sonido de los cascos sobre la tierra llamaron mi atención para despertar del estado inconsciente al que había estado suspendida durante un tiempo incontable. Abrí mis ojos para observar la penumbra de un túnel que pasaba con ritmo lento permitiendo así, detallar las piedras, tablas y raíles.

Ubiqué mi cuerpo de forma que permitiese un descenso estable, asumí que mis patas no se encontrarían con fuerza, por lo tanto, no sobraba aquella precaución.

-Te debes sentir muy bien si quieres bajarte- Scootaloo con su ya acostumbrado tono de autoridad se dirigió a mí.

-Solo dame un momento- Delicada como pocas veces, traté de ubicar mis cuatro cascos en la tierra, sin dificultad inicial, logré equilibrar el peso, inclusive con la notoria debilidad que acarreaba mi cuerpo.

Fue después, no mucho, solo unos pequeños instantes pasaron hasta que logré sentir la piel abrirse y la sangre seca agrietarse para liberar más fluido, percaté el triste estado de mi cuerpo y resigné toda intención de caminar por mi cuenta.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que la gran Applebloom necesita ayuda- No había necesidad de resaltar el tono burlesco con que sus palabras cantaban.

-Solo vuelve a levantarme ¿Quieres?- Reacia le hablé.

-Tranquila, solo estaba jugando contigo… deberías relajarte un poco.- Susurrando esa última frase que llegó a mis oídos sin problemas levantó su cabeza en prepotencia. Sobresalté.

-¿¡Crees que es un buen momento para estar tranquila!?- Solo permití que salieran las palabras.

-Para ti nunca es un buen momento, te la pasas seria, tratas de hacer todo por tu cuenta y ni siquiera te preocupas por los demás.- Sus sentencias habían sido muy atrevidas para mi gusto.

-¡Me preocupo por los demás! Yo…-

-… ¿Es eso cierto?- Interrumpió -¿Alguna vez te preguntaste que pasaría con la granja si no estuvieras?- Había unas segundas intenciones en sus palabras, continuó -… ¡Mírate! ¡No es la primera vez que te arriesgas de esta manera! Por eso Diamond quería venir…-

-¿Qué sabes tú acerca de ella? Además, no eres la indicada para decirme eso, siempre alardeas de tus "aventuras" cuando vuelves.- La reté.

-Lo hago por los pequeños, para que observen a un modelo que no tenga la cara larga todo el día como lo haces tú, y con respecto a Diamond, no hace falta "saber" mucho de ella para darse cuenta que estaba preocupada por ti, tal y como lo estamos todas.- Percibí lamento en sus palabras, sin embargo, no parecía estar dispuesta a detener su discurso, aun así, sentí la necesidad de intervenir.

-Entonces ¿Vinieron conmigo para cuidarme?- Estaba molesta.

-¡No te hagas la estúpida!- Aquello fue… - Sabes a lo que me refiero, solo tienes que mirar tu cuerpo ¿Acaso no piensas? Te pasó lo mismo cuando enfrentase a Spike… Un ataque frontal ¿Estabas loca o querías morir?-

-¡No entiendes!- La detuve -¡No tenía alternativa! ¿Qué habrías hecho tú?- Se aproximó, ubicó de forma brusca sus dos cascos delanteros aprisionando mi hocico.

-Habría esperado a que Snips y Snails cerraran la boca del dragón- No aceptaría su respuesta, mucho menos ante la actitud que había adoptado. Golpeé sus cascos para separarlos de mi boca.

-No estabas ahí, no puedes estar tan segura de eso.-

-Entonces dime- Esta vez sus cascos atraparon mi cabeza y la aproximó a su rostro. -¿Viste que Sweetie Belle fue envenenada? O acaso ¿Creíste qué inmovilizar la cola de esa bestia era únicamente para afectar su equilibrio?

Sorprendida, relajé todo mi cuerpo ante la veracidad se las palabras.

Respondí con temor…

-No… No lo vi…-

-Entonces…- Con un tono más calmado intervino. –No viste que estaba tratando de protegerte…- Suspiró -…yo… yo no sé qué habría hecho si en vez de esos zarpazos hubieses recibido el aguijón… yo… No sé el estado en que Sweetie Belle se encuentra…- Su voz se estaba quebrando -… Solo quiero que dejes de arriesgar tanto… si en verdad crees en un futuro, por favor, se prudente… no quiero perder a nadie más, no ahora que he vuelto a creer en la esperanza.-

Como bien pude, la tomé para otorgarle un abrazo, ella, aunque reacia en principio, lo aceptó.

-Lo siento Scootaloo- Mencioné con volumen bajo, cerca de su oído.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo…- Acérrima en llevarme la contraria.

-Entonces, gracias-

-Ya me lo agradecerás cuando lleguemos a Canterlot, aún queda mucha montaña por recorrer. Sube.- Arrodillándose en el suelo, esperó a que me ubicara de la mejor forma posible sobre su lomo, a pesar de ser más pequeña y aupada, logró incorporarse con mi peso. –Deberías dejar de comer tantas tortas de manzana.- Dijo entre gimoteos de esfuerzo.

-Lo siento, pero tu amigo Pound hace las mejores, es imposible comer solo una-

-Ja… ¿Ahora quieres burlarte de mí?- Aunque no la observé, sabía que estaba sonriendo.

-Tú dijiste que debía tranquilizarme un poco-

-¿Crees que es un buen momento para estar tranquila?- Ante su respuesta reí, no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para olvidarme momentáneamente del dolor.

-La verdad no- Respondí –Sigo preocupada por Sweetie Belle.-

-Yo también-

Fue lo último que mencionamos, el silencio no era tan invasivo pues, mis pensamientos y, seguramente los de ella, estaban llenos de preocupación. Mientras continuaba en el lomo de mi amiga, solo imploré que nuestra unicornio estuviera bien…

 ** _Final del día 2_**


	10. Twilight Velvet y Night Light

Twilight Velvet y Night Light

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

Recuerdo difusamente lo que ocurrió cuando aproximamos la entrada.

Un guardia reconoció a Sweetie Belle, nos abrieron y dejaron pasar, un grupo de corceles nos rodeó con gran preocupación, algunos de ellos la tomaron y me ayudaron a llegar a este hospital que ahora es solo un esqueleto de lo que podría haber sido en sus mejores días.

Las baldosas desgastadas, paredes agrietadas y pocos colchones que se ocupaban de reposar a los ponis heridos manifestaban los escasos recursos con los que contaba el establecimiento. Apenas perceptibles enfermeros para la gran cantidad de potros y yeguas que esperaban ser atendidos. Miraba como cada uno de los pacientes tenía los ojos opacos, casi como si la vida se les hubiese escapado hace lunas…

Es cierto, la luna no se mueve.

Solo llevo dos días en esta desgastada Equestria, y lo sé, porque me lo han dicho o porque mi cansancio era tal que me impedía seguir en vilo.

Recostada entre sabanas, en una esquina que parecía estar limpia, en una sala grande donde varios pacientes nos encontrábamos casi de la misma forma, trataba de ubicar y organizar los eventos.

Una yegua unicornio se aproximó y me dio sopa de verduras en una artesanal vasija. Debido a mi cansancio y hambre, inmediatamente probé el plato hasta saciarme con un primer y extenso cateo. Luego, me percaté de quien era.

Melena blanca, Cutie mark de tres estrellas y crin en tonalidad lavanda y blanca.

La presión en mi garganta fue inmediata, no hacía falta pensar mucho sobre aquella poni, era la madre de Twilight.

Me incorporé y traté de soltar un grito pero, ¿Qué le diría?

Pronto, muchas dudas invadieron mi mente, ella no era mi única preocupación.

¿Qué ocurrió con Sweetie Belle?

¿Dónde están Applebloom y Scootaloo?

Lentamente, recuperé mi estática posición en la esquina, seguí comiendo hasta que pude pensar en una forma más discreta para acercarme a ella.

Dejé la vasija desocupada cerca de mí, esperé que volviera, sin embargo, desapareció tras una puerta al fondo del salón.

"Debe estar ocupada"

Resignada pensé que quizás, no era un buen momento para hablar con ella.

Seguí observando el lugar para encontrar a alguna enfermera que no estuviese con los cascos ocupados.

Cuando lo hice, pregunté por Sweetie, me dijo que estaba en una habitación especial, que el veneno de mantícora la había afectado de muy mala manera, me dio el número de la habitación y sin miramientos fui directo allí.

Fue una grata sorpresa encontrarme con Scootaloo…

-Sunset…- Sin alterarse mucho, se percató.

-Me alegra que estés bien- Con ligera expresión de comodidad mencioné.

-Sí, igual tu…- Su rostro ácido y vista hacia el suelo fueron suficientes para hacerme saber que estaba preocupada.

-Hiciste bien en continuar- Prosiguió –Esa bestia puede inyectar una gran cantidad de veneno en poco tiempo, por suerte supiste lo que tenías que hacer.-

No me sentí cómoda en corresponder su cumplido, estaba muy preocupada, más aun cuando no había visto a Applebloom.

-Por cierto…- Me dirigí hacia ella con duda.

-La terca se encuentra en otra habitación…- Hizo una pausa –…Descuida, solo tiene unos cuantos rasguños. Tu… ¿Cómo te sientes?- Su pregunta me desestabilizó, no esperaba signos de preocupación por parte de ella.

Mis palabras se estrellaron tratando de responderle. Hablé como bien me permitió la lengua.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Tu ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Correspondí.

-Bien, solo un poco adolorida, descuida son los músculos, hace mucho no tenía un enfrentamiento tan intenso…- Nuevamente agachó su rostro, sentí la pesadez de su mirada, el aire gris que de manera kinésica podía ver, la densidad de las palabras que manifestaría oprimían su ser –Oye, voy a decirte algo importante… es, sobre Applebloom…-

Sorprendida, no contesté, apacible retuve el aliento esperando por sus palabras.

-Ella… puede ser algo intrépida.- No supe interpretar sus palabras y, seguramente fue notorio en mi rostro, Scootaloo inmediatamente continuó. –Lo que ocurrió con Spike… ella acostumbra a dejar su seguridad aparte, lo mismo ocurrió esta vez.- Gimoteé en preocupación, sin embargo, no permitió que el sentimiento creciese.

-Descuida, está bien, solo quiero que sepas eso, y que lo tengas presente en caso de que en una situación similar yo no este para apoyarla.- La hipótesis que maquiné no resultaba en algo aceptable. No permitiría que eso ocurriese, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo ya han sufrido bastante, no puedo dejar que sacrifiquen más de sí.

-En ese caso… yo…-

-No retrocederemos- Fui interrumpida –La terca vio algo en ti y por eso decidió acompañarte. En nuestro caso, o al menos en el mío, debías mostrar tu valía, ella ya ha demostrado mucho durante estos veinte años, es una poni capaz de velar por los otros, y el hecho de que confiara en ti significó mucho.-Hizo una pausa vehemente -…por mi parte, ya te has ganado el respeto; no desesperaste, supiste lo que debías hacer y…- Algo en ella estaba a punto de quebrarse. -…En caso de que Sweetie no salga bien de esto, quiero que no te culpes. No nos decepciones al romperte… quiero que entiendas, que te seguiremos, protegeremos y apoyaremos.-

Sus palabras y poderosa fidelidad no hicieron más que oprimirme. Lamenté nuevamente lo sucedido y me cuestioné. No estaba acostumbrada a tanto respeto, era tan así, que en lugar de sentirme confiada, solo pude guarecer plomo en mi pecho, era incomodo, sin embargo, debía seguir con esto.

Me pregunté si la misma sensación había sentido Twilight, aquella de no creer estar a la altura de tus capacidades. Me pregunté, si la desesperación la consumió en algún momento.

Eran respuestas que yo debería saber, aun así, la duda creciente en mí obligó a naufragar por los recuerdos de una adolescencia tardía…

-Permiso, por favor.-

Respondí ante la voz de la yegua con inmediatez, casi no la reconocí, su atuendo la cubría por completo, era la segunda vez que me topaba con ella…

-Discul…-

Ingresó a la habitación sin que pudiese terminar palabra alguna.

-Es la madre de Twilight- Débil, susurré.

Había ingresado donde se encontraba Sweetie Belle, se me hizo extraño, no recordaba que ella fuese doctora, de hecho, no recordaba su ocupación verdadera.

"De seguro es buena con la magia."

Las aptitudes de Twilight llevaron a esa suposición, aun así era necesario hablar con ella y, con el señor Night Light.

Nos quedamos esperando por lo que asumí fueron horas. El silencio que permanecía estable entre Scootaloo y yo no era del todo incómodo, aun así, sin poder conversar sobre algo, el tiempo se hacía pesado y lento, solo pude pensar en lo que haríamos, el tiempo que nos llevaría llegar hasta el imperio de Cristal y, lo que se supone que deberíamos encontrar allá.

No tenía claridad sobre eso, sencillamente era una permanencia ilusoria de mi fe, solo quería encontrar a Flurry Heart, deseaba que el lugar estuviese vivo, que nos encontrásemos con algún poni, deseaba que todo ello se cumpliera.

La puerta se abrió y un grupo de unicornios despejó el lugar, la última, era por quien estaba esperando…

-Disculpe doctora Velvet…- La intercepté a mitad de pasillo.

Nos observó con ojos melancólicos, sentí un fuerte cansancio en su expresión.

-Ustedes son las amigas de Sweetie Belle…- Respondió – Estará bien, pero necesita descansar al menos por un día.- Concluyó dispuesta a seguir su camino.

-Espera…- Insistí – Hay algo más de lo que deseo hablarte.

Suspiró, casi áspera por mi presencia.

-Lo siento, pero en verdad estoy ocupada, como puedes ver, no hay muchos unicornios con capacidades curativas en este lugar, así que te pido, por favor…-

Interrumpí su parlamento con la foto, aquella que me otorgó una luz y lo que me impulsó a emprender este viaje.

Inexpresiva, la observó durante un extenso tiempo.

Intercalaba su mirada entre mi rostro y la imagen.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Trémulas, sus palabras indicaron una manifestación emocional compleja.

-Es… mi pequeña… - Continuaba, no me atreví a cortar su interacción con la foto.

-Estamos todos…- Suspiró, regresando al momento. –Lo siento, pero necesito en verdad saber de dónde sacaste esto.- Concluyó.

-Estaba en el interior del diario de Twilight. En la parte de atrás hay un pequeño escrito.- Tomó la foto con su magia y leyó. Se negaba firmemente a dejar escapar sus lágrimas.

-Entonces… ¿Qué deseas?- Preguntó.

-Queremos hablar contigo y el señor Night Light. Hay un asunto que nos preocupa el cual no se le ha dado la importancia que merece, asumimos que él nos podrá ayudar.-

-¿Mi esposo?- Preguntó sorprendida. – Es… algo complicado para mí llevarte hasta él… sin embargo, creo que puedo guiarte hasta cierto punto. Canterlot está… algo desordenada.

Sonreí.

-Gracias.- Solo pude decir.

-Scootaloo, vamos…- La observé y ella, con una sonrisa algo burlona mencionó.

-No, ve tú, yo estaré aquí cuidando de ellas.-

La situación ameritaba dicha estadía en el esqueleto de hospital, lo cual dejaba a mi cargo la conversación con el unicornio.

-De acuerdo.- Correspondí.

Nos dirigimos a la entrada y, dispuse mi aliento en preparación de la vista que obtendría apenas cruzara la batiente.

Canterlot, tal como asumí, no era como recordaba…

El bello adoquín que cubría sus calles era víctima de maleza y tierra, algunos de los edificios guarecían fantasmas y otros apenas se sostenían firmes. El gran tono puro de su arquitectura estaba corrupto por la suciedad y antigüedad. Ponis durmiendo a la intemperie y guardias con claro signo de cansancio. A pesar de ello, la ciudad permanecía cubierta de una muralla, tal vez, fue de cuando todo esto inició; su totalidad metálica y maquinaria mágica daban la impresión de que no fue hecha con afán, sin embargo, el óxido había ocupado segmentos importantes en toda la estructura.

"Una ciudad oxidada"

No podía asimilar otra cosa en comparación a la capital ecuestre, me sentía desgastada, igual que sus habitantes.

-¿Ves ese telescopio gigante?- Preguntó.

Respondí con premura, casi ansiosa.

-De seguro no escuchará la puerta, entra y acércate, aunque, el lugar debe estar algo desordenado.

Atendí la sugerencia y encamine mis cascos hacia el edificio que sobresalía, amorfo, como si un ojo se levantase para quedar ciego ante la obviedad del cielo quien, no deshace su máscara intermedia para ofrecer un pequeño gusto al observador que se encontrará detrás de los cristales.

Cierta incomodidad cubrió mi pecho debido a la idea tan poco fundamentada con la que llegaría a hablar. El fenómeno era imperceptible, sin embargo, confiaba mucho en la capacidad del señor Night Light para encontrar dicha "tormenta" con su telescopio.

"Una vez más sin fundamentos Sunset ¿Qué quieres que ocurra?"

De nuevo, con tal esperanza obvié la probabilidad de que no se cumplieran mis expectativas.

Pero…

No podía hacer otra cosa.

Toqué la puerta con moderación. Nadie contestó.

Insistí, sin embargo, no hubo respuesta.

Atendiendo a lo que la señora Velvet mencionó, irrumpí con cautela en el edificio.

Pude observar un primer vestíbulo, amplio, con poca luz solar que ingresaba desde una de sus múltiples ventanas; la mayoría de ellas, con gruesas cobijas que no dejaban ingresar el gélido aire que permanece en la montaña. En el suelo, pequeñas baldosas con polvo aferrado, casi como un parasito cubriendo la superficie del lugar, más al fondo, aprecié unas escaleras que se dirigían a una puerta de par, con madera oscura y gruesa. Un pequeño rayo de luz asomaba casi incitándome a entrar, obedecí como una potrilla curiosa.

Lo primero que escuche fueron murmullos y papeles arrugados, la habitación era circular, acorde a la forma externa, en su centro el telescopio, imponente señalaba el cielo petrificado, a su lente, un potro con melena despeinada y ojos irritados, su pelaje azulado penumbral confirmaron la identidad de aquel observador.

-Señor Light- Mi voz hizo eco en la habitación, atravesó las montañas de papel y pilares de libros, llegando a los oídos del unicornio.

-Una voz desconocida- Susurró. -¿Quién ha llegado?- Sin alejar su ojo de la lente preguntó.

-Sunset Shimmer- Respondí mientras me acercaba, evitando perturbar el equilibrio de los libros próximos a él.

-Sunset…- Se detuvo un momento, luego continuó absorto en el telescopio. –He escuchado ese nombre antes.-

-¿En verdad?- Pregunté con sorpresa sin euforia, más curiosa que ansiosa.

-Si… Si… He estado esperando tu llegada desde ayer.- Mientras respondía, movió con suma delicadeza mágica el telescopio.

-¿Me esperabas?- La ansiedad estaba surgiendo ante sus palabras.

-ya te lo he dicho- Se desprendió del lente, me observó con cansancio y dispuso un libro frente a mí con su magia.- ¿Qué vez aqui, Sunset?-

No supe atender a su sentencia, al menos, cuando me centré en el material que yacía ante mis ojos.

Percibí una magia conocida, casi amigable, la idea emanó con vigor.

-Otro diario.- Sugerí tosca, sorprendida y confusa.

-Existen otros dos diarios que se comunican con este, de seguro conoces uno aparte del que posees, señorita Shimmer.- Hizo una pausa. Observó mi postura y comprendió la confusión en mis ojos. –Lamento que el profesor no haya sido claro contigo, suele divagar mucho. No te preocupes, lo explicaré.- Finalizó sentándose junto al telescopio, casi como si tuviera miedo de dejarlo.

-Siéntate, tranquila. Viniste a hablar ¿Cierto?- Con suave tono se dirigió, no esperaba que él fuese quien iniciara la conversación.

-De acuerdo- Me ubiqué cerca, no encontré asiento, sin embargo, el suelo no es tan incómodo.

-Asumo que conoces a grandes rasgos lo que ocurrió.- Esperó por mi respuesta.

-Sí, aunque existen cosas que no logro comprender aún.-

-Entonces déjame aclarar un poco tu mente, al menos, desde mi perspectiva. Voy a hablarte de los ponis que aún trabajamos por la restauración de Equestria.- Observó el telescopio con melancolía, su notorio estado de remembranza me encasilló.

-Sunburst, Hooves y yo.- Inició. – Establecimos nuestra relación el día que las princesas Luna y Celestia perecieron. Twilight y Cadence trataron de cuidar el orden, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos podía dejar de lado sus labores. Debido a eso y, quizás la casualidad, nos encontramos por primera vez en un bar. Sunburst se encontraba con la alumna de mi hija, ambos parecían preocupados así que me uní a ellos. Bebimos con moderación, la ocasión no ameritaba un festejo pero, me hice buen amigo del unicornio. Pasadas las horas escuchamos a un poni hacer escándalo. Decía: "La magia, la magia… La magia está cobrando vida propia." Starlight le respondió e invitó a unírsenos. Hablamos durante un tiempo y lo que decía cobraba sentido. Existen fugas mágicas, algo parecido a una grieta, la magia escapaba de Equestria, pero, como tierra mágica que es, los elementos naturales no permitirían que eso ocurriese.-

-El árbol- Interrumpí.

-Eres sagaz- Continuó –Sin magia no hay armonía y ese árbol siempre ha contestado a todos los fenómenos, en la mayoría de los cacos con resultados positivos.-

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-

-Recuperar lo que perdió, por eso, las princesas fueron su objetivo-

-Pero eso no tiene sentido- Manifesté mi incredulidad, casi molesta. –Las princesas también son símbolo de armonía, que el árbol las haya atacado…

-No las atacó, señorita Shimmer. De hecho, por lo que dices, le da la razón para pedir magia de ellas.-

-Me estás diciendo…- Llegué a una conclusión lúgubre.

-El árbol solo las veía como recipiente. Una gran cantidad de magia se había escapado, ningún poni se percató de ello, por eso fue que actuó. Por eso actuamos nosotros también.-

-¿Actuar?- Cuestioné.

-Tiempo después nos volvimos a reunir, los cuatro… - Realizó una pausa, tragó saliva, pesada, el sonido de su garganta ambientó el lugar. –Un diario para el imperio, uno para Canterlot, el último para Ponyville. Encomendamos esa tarea a Starlight y juntos, acordamos no mencionar palabra alguna a las princesas.-

-Pero…- No me permitió continuar.

-El motivo por el que decidimos ocultárselo, fue para protegerlas. Durante las observaciones e investigaciones encontramos las grietas, con ello, nos percatamos que la magia se fugaba rápidamente. Luego, las acciones de otros seres no colaboraron con el árbol.-

-¡Espera!- Tomé unos segundos para repensarlo todo. –Dijiste "las grietas"- Tuve una corazonada que me petrificó. Luego mi mente se encargó de darle fundamento. –Son dos grietas.- Observé a Night Light quien, movió su cabeza afirmando. –Una está en el imperio de cristal…- Comencé a sudar, mis nervios tomaron el control, temblé. –La otra en Ponyville…- Mi mente se nublaba, la conclusión fue… - Los espejos.-

Me sentí ahogada en un mar de lamentos e incertidumbres, solo pude afirmar mi participación en el desdichado fenómeno.

-Es… mi culpa…- Agaché la cabeza, derrotada por la impotencia y una pesada y añeja culpa.

-¿Qué tan segura estas de eso?- El señor Night Light se aproximó, pude sentir fuerza en sus pisadas, sentía su frustración, esperaba que lo descargara todo hacia mí.

Sin embargo.

-Fue también mi culpa.- Tomó mi mentón con uno de sus cascos y me obligó a verlo; estaba derrotado, cansado y viejo, su rostro seco y arrugado expresaban el lamento de no proteger a sus hijos. –Cada día me pregunto si debí informarle sobre eso a Twilight. No duermo, no me alimento bien, casi no hablo con mi esposa, no salgo de este lugar por temor, el creciente temor de que Twilight este reprochando mis actos y que mi hijo se niegue a aceptarme. Mi mente acumula paranoia, imagino verlos acechándome, allá fuera. No pude ver por última vez sus rostros y ahora, trato de enmendarlo cuando sé que no existe posibilidad.- Sus ojos imperturbables, secos de tanto llorar me otorgaron un extraño valor.

-Yo lo haré- Decidida me incorporé.

-Me sorprende tu valentía-

-Gracias, pero, si voy a hacerlo, necesito que me des toda la información de lo que descubriste.- Su mirada de sorpresa me hizo sentir cierta familiaridad.

-De acuerdo- Se dispuso a continuar. –Los espejos son las grietas, la magia sale desde allí hacia otro mundo, pero lo que desestabilizó en verdad todo poder mágico, fueron tres seres que actuaron sin consideración, quizás por falta de conocimiento. Uno de ellos fue Tirek quien, tras escapar del tártaro se dedicó a robar magia poni. El segundo fue Discord, él, desapareció de esta dimensión llevándose consigo a una gran cantidad de seres. La última, fue Twilight. Trató de ofrecerle su poder al árbol, sin embargo, con la perdida tan abrupta que sufrió, le fue imposible reponerla, así mismo terminó petrificándose, y a mi hija con él.- Otra pausa en su discurso, rememorando la que fue una vez princesa. Continuó –Toda esa magia no fue capaz de incorporarse a Equestria, por lo tanto, la nube que dispuso de esos poderes de ahora es mucho más fuerte. Durante años hemos estudiado sus movimientos, con el telescopio y la ayuda de Sunburst y Hooves logramos establecer un patrón de movimiento. En vez de cerrar las grietas, dicha nube o tormenta se encarga de reponerse, lo que la lleva a unicornios con magia poderosa.-

Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para centrarme en lo que estaba diciendo. Si era la forma de actuar de esa tormenta, ¿Qué pasaría cuando tome toda la magia unicornio?

El señor Night Light desprendió mis pensamientos.

-Mira por la lente.- Me ofreció.

Tímida, acerqué el ojo y observé una nube cromática, luminosa y destellante.

Me asusté y retrocedí.

-Eso es…- El pavor no me permitió decir otra palabra.

Ajustó el telescopio y volvió a ofrecerme una vista.

-Mira el lugar sobre el que esta… ha permanecido allí durante los últimos diez años.-

Lo que observé fue una extraña estructura, parecía una especie de colmena, con algunos seres volando a su alrededor. No distinguí el lugar.

-Lo siento, no sé qué sitio es ese.- Informé.

-De acuerdo, no pasa nada, te lo diré…- Apretó su mandíbula muy fuerte antes de pronunciar. –Es el reino cambiante, allí está mi nieta.

 **N/A: Buen día lectores, parece que fue hace más de un mes que no actualizo el fic. Los motivos, son aquellos que siempre atañen a una persona; Responsabilidades. En este caso, deseo mirar un poco atrás ya que me he percatado de cierto ritmo errático que permea toda la historia. Además de eso y, atendiendo a las observaciones que algunos han expresado en sus reviews, considero necesaria una revisión general. Esto significa que no estaré actualizando periódicamente los capítulos pero tampoco dejaré de hacerlo, sencillamente quiero consentir este fic y respaldar cierta ambición con la cual inicié a escribirlo. Por último y, si disponen del tiempo necesario, me gustaría que revisaran los ajustes que estaré realizando en capítulos anteriores. Siendo no más de momento, que tengan un apacible día.**


	11. Libros

Libros

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

Entre la dicha y confusión, mi cuerpo no supo cómo manifestar tal marea de emociones, tenía ánimos de saltar y gritar, pero la nebulosa actitud del señor Night Light me previno para no adelantar hechos improbables. Traté de alinear mis pensamientos y apartarlos de toda emoción que llevara a teorizar erróneamente cualquier acontecimiento.

-Flurry Heart ¿Está viva?- Pregunté con intención de comprobar lo que escuché hace unos segundos.

El unicornio me observó intrigado, seguro no esperaba tal comportamiento de mi parte, por lo tanto, se limitó a responder. –Así es, es de los pocos ponis que sobrevivieron a la tormenta en el imperio de cristal.- Sus palabras como lapidas hacían remembranza a los acontecimientos de pena y sufrimiento, sin embargo, aquello extendía un gran infinito de posibilidades.

Cuestioné la suerte de la heredera al fijar con detalle la dirección hacia donde apuntaba el telescopio, no supe completar la continuidad de los hechos y una pregunta inocente resurgió de mis labios.

-¿Qué hace allí?-

La respuesta inmediata del observador fue un suspiro de corazón antiguo, acorazado, pero con cicatrices de vida y sentimientos.

-Es el único lugar que inhabilita la tormenta.- declaró.

Nuevamente, toda información parecía estar dispersa en el silencio que ocultaban sus palabras, me obligó a realizar preguntas más específicas.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió entonces?- Sin dar tregua continué. –Necesito saber todo lo que puedas ofrecerme, necesito llegar a ella. Por favor, dime.- Casi suplicante le pedí.

Ofreció una mirada de cristal empañado al telescopio, duró así unos instantes, hasta que un pequeño brillo emanó de sus cuencas, impulsando su boca en narrativa.

-Durante el tiempo en el que lamentábamos la perdida de las princesas, Canterlot se fue acostumbrando a un nuevo sistema de gobierno; entre las familias más influyentes se eligió un representante. Funcionó durante algún tiempo, el suficiente para levantar las murallas de acero. Durante ese periodo, el grupo que se formó en el tétrico bar había distribuido sus funciones. Como ya te mencioné, Starlight se hizo cargo de los diarios, sunburst de detectar cualquier anomalía mágica, yo, me ocupé de estudiar los fenómenos celestes, por último, el profesor Hooves realizó toda la indumentaria que nos ayudó para avanzar en nuestra labor, de hecho, el fabricó este telescopio.-

Me costaba creer que dicho semental con mirada dispersa fuese capaz de recrear tal ingeniería.

-¿Él, fabricó esto?-

-Tiene habilidades natas, es un poco alienante, pero de no ser por su actitud, nunca hubiésemos conocido la situación por la que pasa Equestria.-

Me permití cuestionar lo que el señor Night Light comentaba, era difícil asociar la imagen del potro con dedicación y eficiencia, sin embargo, no lo manifesté, me interesaba saber más cosas sobre el mundo que ignoré durante tantos años,

-Podría, por favor contarme más acerca de lo que ocurrió, para empezar, me gustaría retomar el hecho del por qué Flurry Heart se encuentra en el reino Changeling.-

-Conozco a grandes rasgos lo que ocurrió. Sunburst sería más indicado para esto pero, te contaré lo que sé- El observador estuvo indagando en su memoria, eligiendo palabras y ordenando hechos, todo con tal decencia que recordé con cariño mis días de estudiante. Inició su relato.

 _"Recibíamos cartas de Shinning Armor; todas ellas hablaban de la nieve invasora, sin embargo, en su escritura se lograba percatar una calma forzada. Escuchábamos los rumores de soldados provenientes de allí, todos se referían al clima errático y despiadado que los recibía. Preocupados, enviamos respuestas, pero todo lo que recibíamos eran sencillas frases tranquilizadoras…_

 _Tiempo después, dejamos de recibir las cartas…_

 _Estaba sumamente preocupado, inclusive utilizaba el diario para obtener respuesta de Sunburst, aun así, nada. El profesor, y yo habíamos detenido las investigaciones desde la muerte de Starlight por respeto al mago del imperio. Mi preocupación fue tal, que un día tomé la decisión de ir al norte. Por suerte, Velvet me detuvo. Logró hacerme recapacitar y con eso, volví a mi labor. Retomé contacto con Hooves y encontramos la anomalía, precisamente sobre el imperio de cristal. Sin este telescopio no lo habría notado; Una pequeña nube en medio de la tormenta liberaba un haz de luz tan hermoso, que creí equivocadamente por la salvación. Cuanto deseé estar en lo correcto._

 _Supe que Twilight realizaría un viaje a ese destino, preocupado por ella no aparté mi ojo del lente, para su suerte, la nube se había dirigido al Este, sobrepasando el mar. Cuando volvió, trajo con ella la triste noticia. Solo pude seguir observando, anotaba y calculaba para distraer mi mente, fue peor cuando supe lo de mi princesa._

 _Casi como si el dolor y la pena me obligasen a seguir, no me aparté del lente, no hablaba, apenas salía de esta habitación. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que ocurría al rededor, los años habían pasado. Eso ocurrió cuando la nube se detuvo en el reino changeling; no tenía nada que informar y, estaba cansado y viejo._

 _Entonces, como si la brisa quisiera atraer recuerdos vagabundos, el diario se iluminó con la caligrafía de Sunburst. Su informe obtuso y falto en detalles dejo entre ver una necesidad de cautela extrema. Mencionó que gracias a un hechizo sobrevivió a la inclemencia mágica; no especificó el tipo ni el nombre de dicho recurso. Más importante aún y como firma de longevidad, afirmó el destino de mi nieta hacia el reino Changeling. Sin embargo, entre sus precauciones y dificultades se encontraba la imposibilidad de buscarla._

 _Desde ese día hasta hoy, ninguno de nosotros ha hecho contacto con ella…"_

El desgastado unicornio detuvo su intervención con añoranzas cristalinas en sus ojos, deseaba ver a la princesa, su amor lo obligaba a permanecer en el telescopio durante tantos ciclos como su cuerpo lo permitiese.

Un vigilante fraternal…

-Pregunté a Sunburst del por qué envió a mi nieta hacia ese lugar- Prosiguió. –Dijo que era por un mineral que anula la magia y que solo es posible de encontrar en ese reino.- Observó por la lente, casi como un hábito en vez de una necesidad.- Sé que el poder mágico de ella también está anulado, pero la nube sigue sobre la colmena, como augurio del final ecuestre.-

-No será el final si llegamos a ella.- Sentencié con ímpetu aventurera. – Si es necesario ingresar en la colmena, lo haremos sin dudar.-

Night Light se quejó con sonido gutural. Lo observé, de inmediato comprendió el gesto de duda que le ofrecí debido a su notorio rostro de incredulidad.

-No pueden entrar a ese reino.- Observó. –Si la nube llega a percatarse de ustedes, les arrebataran toda la magia… quedarían como las princesas.-

Ante sus palabras, el pelaje se hizo agujas en mi lomo, el futuro equiparable a un carbón inerte aterrorizó mi ser de tal forma, que no supe pronunciar palabra o idear otra empresa para un próximo movimiento.

-Lamento decirte todo esto, pero la verdad, es que es la única alternativa que tenemos.- Otorgó una mirada de añoranza a un pilar de libros cercano a mi ubicación. –Durante diez años, la nube no se ha movido de allí.- Concretó.

-Diez años…- Repetí como si fuese el susurro de un espectro.

Inmediatamente, comprendí que fue similar a la voz de la conciencia.

La nube solo ha permanecido diez años sobre el reino Changeling, la princesa Luna y Celestia murieron hace veinte, no hubo una gran brecha de tiempo cuando Twilight y sus amigas se sacrificaron, es más, el imperio fue engullido por la tormenta antes de eso.

Algo me incomodaba.

-Me puedes recordar la dirección de la nube después de que atacara el imperio, señor.- Ensimismada, traté de hilar todo, llegué a una conclusión, necesitaba que alguien me lo confirmase.

Night Light, atento a mi rostro de efigie por la concentración, con cautela y, mucha incomodidad respondió.

-El… Este, al otro lado del mar…- Titubeó.

Continué maquinando mis suposiciones, lastimosamente, no recordaba muy bien lo que se hallaba en esa dirección.

Sin embargo, de forma atenta, el observador me propició un mapa.

-Bestias…- Repuse. –Grifos y Dragones…-

Ofrecí una mirada cómplice al unicornio que con expresión pensante anhelaba un rincón inseguro de la habitación.

Sacudió su cabeza como tratando de regresar al momento.

-El único dragón al cual hemos estudiado ha sido Spike. Según el profesor, la anomalía afectó su naturaleza pensante y los convirtió a todos en bestias iracundas. Los griffos no han hecho aparición y, el lejano bosque al noreste solo tiene criaturas infames.- Informó como si quisiera que no malgastara mis energías en pensamientos inútiles.

-Los griffos deben tener algún tipo de magia- Inquirí.

-De ser así, la nube acabó con todos ellos hace tiempo- Contestó Night Light.

-Entonces ¿Por qué se dirigió allí?- Insistí. -¿Cómo pudo ignorar el poder de una alicornio? ¡Algo había en ese lugar!- Golpeé el piso de tal forma que varios libros perdieron su balance entre los pilares y cayeron. Escuché las duras tapas golpear, dejando así de lado la grosera actitud que estaba manifestando.

-Lo siento.- Me disculpé levantando un par de libros.

-Descuida.- Respondió con extraña indiferencia.-Buscaré en los diarios si hay algún informe de Sunburst.- Suspiró. –Aunque no recuerdo que alguno de nosotros hablase sobre aquello.- Sentenció tomando un grupo de libros, los cuales acunó junto a su silla frente al telescopio, tan íntimo que, desvié la mirada al desorden provocado por mis cascos.

Traté de ubicar nuevamente los libros en pilares, seguí un orden que resultara con sentido, sin embargo, al revisar los títulos, supe que había de todo allí: Astronomía, literatura, ciencia, historia, anatomía, magia…

-Magia oscura.- Susurré al percatar una cubierta negra con el símbolo de un alicornio rojo; con un cuerno extraño y alas parecidas a las de un dragón. Resulté extrañamente embelesada por aquella imagen.

-Tardaré un poco en revisar los diarios. No te preocupes por los libros, algún día los reorganizaré.- Sin levantar vista, Night Light se refirió con educación.- No puedo ofrecerte mucho, pero si gustas puedes pasar el tiempo en la sala, aún conservamos los muebles como bien nos permite el tiempo.- Finalizó, a lo cual yo, en un sutil y descarado acto, llevé el libro conmigo hacia la puerta.

-Creo… que descansaré un rato…- Concluí saliendo del lugar.

 ** _Applebloom_**

Desperté en una habitación gris como nubes de invierno; fría y susurrante, amiga del viento que entraba por una ventana rota. Las sabanas que cubrían mi cuerpo apenas si podían cumplir su función; delgadas, sucias y rehechas. Maldije mi suerte y traté de incorporarme, sin embargo, cuando lo hice, sentí una presión en el vientre y lomo. Desprendí las sabanas y observé el área frontal vendada. Suspiré agria y molesta.

"Debí haberlo imaginado"

Completé mi berrinche silencioso moviéndome lo que más pude para aflojar. Fue inútil.

-Sabía que despertarías primero.- Orgullosa como siempre, Scootaloo se encontraba en una esquina, recostada contra la pared y el suelo, parecía una ladrona con esa mirada dura y sus cicatrices desnudas.

-¿Dónde están Sweety Belle y Sunset?- Pregunté sin parar de revolcarme.

-Sweety está descansando, ayer la intervinieron para deshacerse del veneno, la doctora dice que se recuperará.- Me relajé un poco al escuchar esa declaración.- En cuanto a Sunset.- Continuó. – Se fue a la casa de los padres de Twilight.-

La mire sorprendida, con los ojos secos, buscando explicación.

\- Tranquila, no podía irme y dejarlas a las dos sin cuidado.- Se explicó.

-Alguien debe ir con ella.- Repuse.

-Oye, relájate.- Contestó al ver que intentaba levantarme de la camilla, chirriante y algo oxidada.- Esto no es Ponyville, la ciudad tiene un enorme muro de hierro, nada puede entrar.-

-Nada, a menos que venga del cielo- Contradije.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué fue lo que discutimos la última vez?- La noté molesta. –Te estas preocupando mucho por ella, puede defenderse sola, además, están los guardias. Mírate, pareces una momia. No es el momento indicado para eso. Terca.- A pesar de su fuerte tono de voz, había preocupación en sus palabras. Me tranquilicé y le di la razón.

-Igualmente debo salir.- Completando mi aventura con el vendaje y saliendo victoriosa repuse frente a la pegaso. Ella suspiró y me miró con ojos curiosos y algo traviesos. Sabía muy bien mis razones para deambular por la ciudad.

-Volveré entera, lo prometo.- Advertí.

-Me preocupan más los ponis con los que te vas a encontrar.- Expresó reteniendo una pequeña risa.- La habitación de Sweety es la ciento once.- Fue lo último que escuché, mis cascos ya estaban fuera del cuarto dejándola junto a las vendas algo ensangrentadas, pero nada que un buen lavado no pudiera solucionar.

Observé las heridas; numerosas, más no profundas. Los unicornios habían hecho un buen trabajo, no era la primera vez que me atendían. Recordé cuando un árbol cayó sobre mí, era una joven insegura y las habilidades de Pumpkin apenas se estaban desarrollando. Sweety algo sádica me obligó a acompañarla sin un hechizo para el dolor. Debía aprender un par de lecciones y ella, era muy buena para que comprendiera. Lo contrario pensó Diamond, sostenía que me necesitaban en el refugio pero mi amiga no la escuchó.

Cuando llegamos, solo bastó un par de hechizos básicos y uno para calmar el dolor. Habría sido una pérdida de tiempo de no ser porque la menor Belle indicó un callejón en la ya añejada Canterlot.

Me dirigí nuevamente a ese lugar.

-Buen día.- Saludé a los dos ponis que cubiertos con telas gruesas y sucias no dejaban ver gran parte de sus rostros.

Me observaron sin asombro, su indiferencia era igual a como recordaba.

-Me alegra ver que estén bien.- Complemente.

El corcel hizo un bufido en disgusto, la yegua me observó a los ojos; tal y como lo había hecho siempre, con molestia y asco, pero esta vez, había algo más en esa mirada.

-Ella se encuentra bien…- Titubeé.-le-le agradará saber que ustedes también lo están.-

-Lárgate- La yegua protestó.

La ignoré.

-También le gustaría que… volviesen.-

-No me escuchaste campesina ¡Lárgate!- Esta vez era mucho más hostil. –Deja de disfrutar viendo nuestra situación, ¡para ya! nos ofendes al hablar de esa pequeña desagradecida.- Su rencor la había enceguecido.- No vuelvas a aparecer ante mí, no requiero tu falsa lastima. Solo lárgate y olvida que existimos… ella lo hizo hace mucho tiempo.-

No cumplí su deseo, sentí lastima por ellos, era inevitable, quería contradecirla pero, sus oscuros sentimientos la habían dominado.

Me aparté silenciosamente, salí del callejón sin mirar atrás, caminé unos cuantos metros más para asegurarme de que no me observara nadie. Estaba frustrada, golpeé el suelo tan fuerte que la tierra cedió dejando una pequeña cuña.

"No cambiaran nunca."

Resignada, volví al hospital.

Scootaloo mantenía su porte suelto y relajado, aquello no significaba que estuviera tranquila, sus ojos no se apartaban de la durmiente unicornio, felinos, atentos a cualquier movimiento que esta pudiera realizar.

Me acerqué con cautela.

Movió sus orejas al escuchar mi cercanía.

-Por lo visto no te fue bien.- Mencionó al dar un repaso por mi rostro.

-¿Tan evidente es?- Traté de sonreír, ella hizo lo mismo.

-Nunca te lo pregunté ¿Desde cuándo?- Curiosa como pocas veces, dejó que la incógnita adornara el ambiente. Sentí cierta pena infantil, sin embargo fue opacada por un remordimiento amistoso.

-No lo sé.- Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro cuando respondí. La pegaso parpadeo rápidamente, su incredulidad era notoria.

-Debes saberlo, no eres como la despistada que finge dormir.- Afirmó mientras giraba su vista a Sweety Belle quien, con una sonrisa apretaba los ojos.

La camilla chirreó cuando su paciente se incorporó.

-Deberías expresar más, el pobre Pound sigue pensando en cómo impresionarte.-

La yegua naranja no ocultó su sorpresa.

-Lo sabes…-

La nevada unicornio soltó una risa con clase, victoriosa por hacer que su amiga dejara la inexpresividad cautelosa.

-Claro que lo sé.- Continuó. –Su persistencia te obligó a ceder, eres muy tierna. Expresas tu cariño de forma brusca, crees que nadie lo va a notar. Disfrutas recibirlo con un golpe.-

El rubor en Scootaloo era notorio, tanto, que inclusive ella esquivó su rostro para que no percatáramos su vergüenza.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Intenté cambiar el tema.

-Mejor de lo que estás tú.- Afirmó.- Mírate pareces hecha de retazos mal hilados. Súmale esa expresión de agotamiento y esa crin desastrosa. Por favor, no sé qué vio Diamond en ti.- Concluyó haciendo notorio su increíble estado de mejora.

-Me alegra que estés bien, pero no tienes derecho a decirme eso cuando no te das cuenta que posees el corazón de cierto unicornio en tus cascos.- Repuse en defensa propia.

-¿Unicornio?- Curioseo. -¿Quien? No puede ser ninguno que haga guardia, todos son muy serios y calmados.-

Observé a Scootaloo, trataba con determinación de evitar una carcajada. Volví a Sweety, no comprendía a quien me estaba refiriendo.

-Cuando regresemos, de seguro él te lo dirá.- Concluí.

-De acuerdo, lo siento. Pero no has dado respuesta a lo que Scoots te preguntó.-

Sorprendida di un par de pasos lejos de ellas.

-Ya… dije que no lo sé.- Me defendí.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te atrae de ella?- Asedió.

Mientras maldecía mi suerte, la puerta de la habitación dejó ver a la señora Velvet. Salvándome así de responder.

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

No supe cuánto tiempo permanecí hipnotizada por las páginas de ese oscuro libro. Existía cierta naturaleza que emulaba a los hechizos convencionales, sin embargo, el factor decisivo era una ambición que no temía a las consecuencias. Algunos atrofiaban la mente, otros el cuerpo, la mayoría solo pedían cordura por parte del usuario, la magia negra es sinónimo de sacrificio, a diferencia de la otra que solo exigía tiempo y dedicación. Aun así, hacía falta un gran poder para realizar alguno de los cantos que se mostraban, eso, para que el unicornio capaz de convocarlos no resulte tan afectado.

"Quizás alguno me sea útil."

Una vez comprendida su esencia, me aventuré a buscar uno que no requiriera gran esfuerzo o sacrificio. Lo último que deseaba era regresar a aquel pozo de autodestrucción y maldad que me obligó a dejar en primer lugar Equestria.

Suspiré al lamentar mis recuerdos y con ello, una extraña determinación permeó mis actos.

Había uno, sin embargo, no me resultaría útil.

"Regeneración."

Distaba mucho de ser un hechizo curativo, su explicación ofrecía la capacidad de recuperar lo perdido. En lugar de acelerar el proceso de la piel y sangre para regenerarse, se ejemplificaba como el retroceso a un estado de mejor condición en el cuerpo. Parecía un intento de hechizo de juventud eterna, sin embargo, pensé que si se enfocaba en un área determinada, lograría convertirlo en un hechizo de curación definitivo.

Ya sabía de mi primer paciente.

Cuando intenté leer los detalles, el señor Night Light salió de su habitación.

-Señorita Sunset.- Indicó con voz cansada. –No había informe alguno sobre los territorios del Este.

Aparté mis ojos del libro.

-¿Nada?- Pregunté.

-La verdad…- el observador realizó una pausa vehemente. –También me comuniqué con Sunburst, me escribió que la información es obtusa y no sabe cómo interpretarla.-

No conocía a su contacto, sin embargo, percaté una incomodidad creciente en la faz del unicornio.

-Entonces mi destino no ha cambiado.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó apurado.

Era muy extraño que el integrante de su grupo encargado de detectar las anomalías mágicas no fuese capaz de otorgar un informe sobre el comportamiento de la nube en esa época. Ha contado con diez años para averiguarlo.

-No creo que te esté diciendo la verdad.- Afirmé.

Me sonrió confiado, como si esperara esa reacción de mi parte.

-Tienes razón, por eso también le escribí a Hooves.-

Levanté una ceja de incredulidad.

-¿Acaso él lo sabe?- Cuestioné.

-No.- Repuso. –Pero les puede facilitar el viaje al imperio de cristal.-

Dejó un par de libros frente a mí.

-Starlight nos enseñó a realizar más diarios. Es algo complejo, pero dada la situación de desconfianza por parte de Sunburst, creí conveniente un cuarto diario, únicamente para comunicarme con Hooves.- Dijo levantando uno de los libros. –En cuanto al otro.- Prosiguió.- Creo que es necesario un reporte de lo que veas allá.-

Observé dubitativamente los ejemplares, logré reconocer su magia. Los acepté.

-¿Crees que algo le haya ocurrido a su compañero?- Inocente pregunta.

Obvia respuesta.

-Claro que sí, siempre fue muy detallado en sus primeros informes. Me cuesta creer que no sepa nada sobre ese acontecimiento, mucho menos de que sobreviviera de tal forma que se niegue a confesar.- Inquirió con sapiencia.

Su mandíbula apretó fuerte cambiando el gesto facial.

-Más le vale que no nos haya dicho una gran mentira. Sin embargo, me cuesta negarlo. Si la nube no se ha apartado de ese lugar, significa que una gran fuente de poder mágico está presente. De no ser mi nieta. No sé qué más podría atraer su atención.- Concluyó.

Dejé los libros junto al que estaba leyendo, al parecer el señor Night Light no se interesó mucho por lo que tenía. Debió ser por su cansancio, se movía más lento, inclusive bostezó.

-Entonces ¿Cómo el señor Hooves puede facilitarnos el viaje?- Interrogué.

-¡Oh! Es verdad, no te lo he dicho.- Volvió a bostezar.- Mañana vendrá su pupilo, creo que se llama Pound. Traerá consigo un carruaje especial para que resistan el frio y la ventisca.-

-Eso, sería de gran ayuda.- Inquirí.

-Lo será.- Afirmó. Volvió a bostezar. -¿Dónde está Velvet? Ya es hora de que hubiera llegado.

Casi como llamándola con el pensamiento, la puerta se abrió. Dejando entrar a la mencionada y a otras tres yeguas.


	12. Vuelo

Vuelo

 ** _Día 4_**

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

Desperté aturdida, como si el descanso hubiera debilitado mi cuerpo y mente. Hace mucho tiempo no dormía hasta que el mismo cuerpo deseara levantarse. Observé alrededor, las tres yeguas ya en vigía conversaban con suave voz.

-Despertaste, querida.- Atendió Sweetie Belle.

Estábamos ubicadas en la sala del señor Night Light y la señora Velvet, se acomodaron como bribonas en el espacio y la joven unicornio era la única que se encontraba en quietud.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Pregunté.

-Dicen que ejercicio. Yo solo veo un juego de matonas.- Expresó.

Scootaloo y Applebloom habían improvisado una mesa con libros y almohadas.

-Vencidas.- Observé sorprendida. -¿Es buen ejercicio?- Repuse hacia la unicornio quien me ignoró. No deseaba saber nada de aquello y con su magia tomó un libro de los que formaban el soporte en donde apoyaban sus patas delanteras.

El resultado no se hizo esperar.

Desequilibradas por la nueva posición, la pegaso quien, contaba con más agilidad y reflejos, reaccionó y logró doblar la pezuña de Applebloom.

-¡Gané!- Gritó eufórica.

-Maldita sea Sweetie ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Cuestionó la granjera

-Llevaban casi una hora, estaba aburrida y decidí leer este libro…- Miró la portada y su rostro se petrificó.

Demasiado tarde noté cual era el ejemplar que sostenía.

Lo tomé entre mis cascos.

-Perdona, pero estoy leyendo eso.- Dije mientras lo apartaba de su vista.

Su expresión había cambiado a la de sorpresa, se aproximó casi deslizándose sobre el suelo. Mantuve la mirada en sus ojos acusadores.

-¿Encuentras eso interesante?- Preguntó seca, casi como si me estuviera golpeando con sus palabras.

-Así es.- Respondí afable.

Entrecerró sus ojos, de seguro no esperaba que contestara de esa manera. Sin embargo, era algo delicado para tratar frente a ella. Lo corroboró en su próxima declaración.

-Entonces ¿Has aprendido algo interesante?-

Me disgustó un poco su tono de prepotencia, casi como si estuviera subestimando mi poder mágico, voluntad, inclusive cordura.

-Sí, lo he hecho. Déjame mostrarte.- Le di una vista a Applebloom quien, al igual que Scootaloo, observaba nuestra pequeña charla.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Sunset?- Titubeante, la granjera preguntó.

-Curarte.- Repuse.

-Pero… ya está curada.- Intervino Sweetie.

-Solo observa.- dije mientras concentraba la vista en sus cicatrices, parecían cera de vela derramada por lo largo y ancho del lomo, algunas llegaban hasta su vientre, donde la carne es mucho más tierna. Me sorprendí una vez más de lo fuerte que era la semilla Apple.

Iluminé mi cuerno, la magia se expresaba de un suave rojo y pronto, se pigmentó en un multicolor que constaba de negro, purpura y verde vivo. Fue tal la impresión de las tres yeguas que intercambiaron miradas temerosas, sin saber que podrían decir o hacer.

Recordé las líneas más importantes del hechizo. Asumí que para una curación tan reciente y nimia, solo bastaba un poco de mi energía, sabía que el cansancio me invadiría y esperé que nada de mi cordura fuese afectada por la acción.

El cuerpo de la granjera se iluminó en los puntos que deseé. El proceso fue tan impactante como grotesco. Las cicatrices se abrieron y evidenciaron carne viva, Applebloom expresó su dolor, apretó la mandíbula e inició a sudar. A los pocos segundos, cada una de las heridas desaparecía como huellas de un caminante en el desierto después de una tormenta de arena, como si nunca hubiesen estado allí.

Una vez terminado, sentí mi aliento frio y cuerpo ligero, una sensación en extremo relajante, mis pensamientos se despejaron casi hasta completar un vacío mental. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo.

Unos segundos de silencio catedral ambientaron la sala.

-¿Cómo te sientes Applebloom?- Pregunté, con una voz que se hacía gruesa y limpia, me sentí extasiada.

-Estoy… bien.- Contestó con ligero temor, era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tono de voz por parte de la granjera.

Observé a las otras dos quienes, tenían el mismo retrato en su faz.

-Sunset…- Sweetie fue la primera en dirigirse a mí. - ¿Qué… fue lo que hiciste?-

Miré a la unicornio, trataba de permanecer imperturbable, pero sabía que si le otorgaba una palabra inadecuada, ella desconfiaría. De hecho, en ese punto, en los ojos de las tres alcancé a percatar una ligera duda tras el temor inicial.

-Solo un pequeño hechizo de reversión.- Mencioné con extrema confianza. Nada me había ocurrido, solo esa enorme satisfacción de apoderarme mágicamente de la oscuridad.

Luego, como si un marco de cristal se hubiese quebrado, la voz de Night Light nos distrajo de ese momento, se acercó con paso constante, nos observó y, sin detenerse declaró.

-Su transporte ya viene.- Abrió la puerta principal y se detuvo en medio del adoquín que sonaba a tierra débil, quebrada y polvorienta.

Le seguimos sin titubeo pero con una extraña cautela. Sentí que los cascos resonaban en extremo a cada paso, que el aire se congelaba a punto de ser respirado y que la extraña luz del día inconcluso amenazaba con arrancarme los ojos.

Expresé disgusto cuando el batir de las alas y un sonido metálico llenó mis oídos. Apreté la mandíbula, molesta como si llevara en mi lomo un gran peso amorfo que no lograba acomodarse para ofrecer un poco de alivio.

Pound Cake aterrizó con un carruaje burdo y mal ensamblado, el sonido de sus piezas sin ajustar penetraron mi cabeza como bastos sables que golpean el suelo. Llevaba sobre sí una cubierta frontal, igualmente metálica, solo que mucho más trabajada. Se deshizo de ella, nos otorgó una mirada de reconocimiento, se detuvo en Scootaloo un par de segundos y volvió al vehiculo.

Observamos una caja, no tan grande pero que parecía llevar algo pesado. La dejó frente a la yegua naranja.

-Siempre es un placer verte Scootaloo.- Con una sonrisa acompañó sus palabras. –A ustedes también chicas. Señor Night Light.- Concretó.

Aunque todos estuviéramos observando la caja, ninguno se atrevió a preguntar por su contenido. La pegaso estaba más que disgustada por la forma tan evidente en que Pound aprovechaba el momento para ofrecerle un cumplido.

-¿Qué hay en la caja Pound?- Con un suspiro resignado preguntó. La sonrisa del joven corcel dio evidencia por aquella pregunta y, con sus dientes abrió delicadamente las tapas superiores.

Desde donde me encontraba no pude ver lo que era en un principio, sin embargo, la expresión de Scootaloo dejó todo en entredicho, su mirada permaneció estática y su rostro helado, luego, dio paso a una agitada respiración que se combinó con el rojo de su rostro. No, no era vergüenza, lastimosamente para el corcel vainilla, la ira le envistió.

-¿Crees que esto es gracioso?- Cuestionó la exwonderbolt.- ¡Sabes que no puedo usar esto! ¿Acaso no has visto mi lomo?- Respiró con fuerza, casi como un toro encerrado. –Deja de idealizarme, ¡maldita sea! Eres todavía un potrillo que se obsesiona conmigo, déjame decirte algo.-Su voz bajó de tono. –Estoy harta de ti, aleja esto de mi vista y tú también.-

Se dio la vuelta y entró a la casa. Todos nos observamos confundidos. El pobre pegaso se había petrificado con la vista hacia la caja.

Me acerqué.

Al darme cuenta de lo que había allí pude comprender un poco el enojo de Scootaloo, sin embargo, creo que Pound no haría nada que comprometiera a la mencionada.

-¿Quién hizo esto?- Pregunté.

El joven corcel salió de su hechizo mental y respondió en tono apagado.

-Yo… digo… el profesor me ayudó.-

"Pobre."

Tomé los objetos con mi magia y observé detenidamente.

"Prótesis."

Estaban muy bien hechas; flexibles pero con resistencia, livianas y con gran extensión. Toqué con mis cascos y sentí en su interior dureza.

-Muy detalladas.- Observé. –Pero lastimosamente no podemos ponérselos.- Sentencié.

Nuevamente agachó su rostro.

"Ingenuo"

-Yo también quiero verla volar.- Repuse con una limitada sonrisa. –Sé cómo hacerlo.-

Requeriría gran poder, estaba confiada del primer hechizo, por eso no dudé cuando la idea pasó por mi cabeza.

-No lo estarás pensando ¿Cierto?- La conciencia blanca de Sweetie expresó su inconformidad.

-Es la única forma.- Dije.

-Puede ser, pero sabes que es muy arriesgado para ella… inclusive para ti.- Casi con desespero trataba de convencerme.

-Lo siento pero, ya tomé mi decisión.- Observé a la unicornio nevada, esta vez, se encontraba notablemente más asustada. Sus ojos se movían con desespero, trataba de alejar el temor.

-Entonces déjame estar ahí.- Nuestros ojos se encontraron y logré percibir su afecto.

-Está bien, puedes ayudarme en caso que necesite más energía.-

-No practicaré magia negra.- Decidida contestó.

-Traigamos esas prótesis. Pero antes, es mejor que estemos nosotras tres a solas.- Dirigí mi vista a Applebloom quien había permanecido calmada desde que curé sus heridas.

-Si… lo que digas.- Dijo. Ida, como si su mente hubiera tratado de volver para contestar desinteresadamente.

Nos adentramos a la casa, sentí una gran ansiedad cuando apropié el hecho de que volvería a utilizar ese tipo de magia. Pensé que quizás, al ser un hechizo mucho más complejo, sentiría un efecto mayor al realizarlo.

Sonreí, y cerramos la puerta.

La pegaso se recostaba en una pared observando un lugar inapreciable para nosotras, era necesario tener su atención.

-Scootaloo…- Llamé con cautela. -¿Confías en mí?-

La mencionada no realizó movimiento, sin embargo contestó calmada, casi distante.

-Puedes intentar lo que quieras.-

Sweetie y yo intercambiamos miradas, la suya preocupada, la mía decidida.

-En ese caso, recuéstate.- Ordené.

Debía ser muy cuidadosa, en su lomo no existía evidencia de que alguna vez hubiera tenido alas. Las cicatrices cubrían casi toda su extensión, inclusive la piel se hundía debido a la fiereza con la cual le fue arrebatada su habilidad.

-Sostén las prótesis sobre ella.- Indiqué a Sweetie.

Preparé el hechizo, esta vez, sentí un aire frio y ligero que invadía mi cuerpo, me enfoqué en el lomo y con gran cantidad de poder, actué sobre ella.

 ** _Applebloom_**

Mi mente no podía apartar las imágenes de Sunset, aquella magia me resultaba más intimidante que cualquier criatura que anduviera por Equestria. Sus ojos se habían tornado verdes, casi como un espectro, a su vez, liberó una niebla purpura que la seguía cada vez que movía su cabeza. Su voz gélida y carente de sensación, recorría mi mente como hollín que nubla los pensamientos

-Applebloom…-

Tenía miedo, genuinamente miedo de ella, de lo que pudiera realizar y, en lo que se podía convertir si se dejara absorber por la oscuridad.

-Applebloom…-

Mi lomo se encontraba en perfecto estado, como si nunca hubiese tenido el enfrentamiento con la mantícora, las cicatrices no estaban, no pude encontrar alivio en ese tipo de curación.

-Applebloom. ¿Estás bien?- Pound llamó mi atención con insistencia. -¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces distraída.- Concluyó.

-Lo siento.- Respondí. -¿Qué tratabas de decirme?-

Su apagada figura expresaba la pesadez emocional que sentía.

-Es solo, que estoy preocupado por ella.- Titubeó.

Era admirable la fidelidad con la que seguía sus emociones, Pound era todavía joven, sin embargo, mostraba una valentía contagiosa, sobre todo en los encargos que realizaba para el profesor. Todos ellos los hizo solo, partía siempre con una alforja apenas ocupada y regresaba con dos llenas. Desde su más tierna edad, se quedaba embelesado con las historias de Scootaloo, admirándola, aun cuando solo se trataban de travesuras. Él siempre primero en escuchar sus relatos. El sentimiento se hizo más fuerte cuando ella se unió a los Wonderbolts, mantenía su vista fija en el horizonte, esperando por su regreso. Una vez conversamos sobre aquello. Me dijo que si existía un poni al cual ofrecerle su confianza, era ella, mencionó, que sus historias le hacían creer en un futuro mejor y, que lograba sentirse más tranquilo cuando ella estaba con nosotros. Los gemelos apenas tienen recuerdo de sus padres, era necesario para él encontrar una figura que complementara lo que su pronta partida dejó. El profesor Hooves lo recibió como su aprendiz, y Scootaloo era todo lo que el añoraba en una yegua.

-Le tienes mucho aprecio.- Dije mirándolo con cariño.-Debí suponer que sus palabras no tendrían efecto negativo en ti.-

-Ella no lo decía con seriedad. Estaba más molesta por su inseguridad que por mi actitud.- Repuso con descaro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunté curiosa.

-La conozco.- Mencionó. –He estado interesado en ella desde hace muchos años, hemos hablado, me he acercado lo suficiente como para tener la confianza de afirmarlo y, sé que su enojo era por ella misma.-

-Entonces debes saber.- Interrumpí. –Que te estará muy agradecida.-

Una sonrisa inocente se dibujó en su rostro, le dije lo que quería escuchar, aun así ¿Qué seguridad tenía yo de que las tres salieran de allí sin ninguna repercusión?

Estaba asustada por la magia de Sunset, me permití confiar en ella por su seguridad y fe, pero no conocía mucho sobre su ser, más importante aún, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo todo con tal de que tuviéramos una vida mucho más favorable. Pero la magia negra era demasiado. Conocía las historias, todas ellas terminaban mal.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me retiró de los pensamientos, ahora, necesitaba observar el resultado de la fuerza de Sunset, y si eso nos permitiría acercarnos más a nuestro objetivo.

La primera en salir fue Sweetie Belle, con un extraño rostro de intranquilidad. Al instante que emergió Sunset tras ella, logré darme cuenta del por qué.

La unicornio de fuego estaba cubierta por la neblina purpura que auguraba un mal permanente, sus ojos de brillo anormal y una sonrisa de extrema confianza drenaba la mía en preocupación.

Por último, Scootaloo quien, a diferencia de las demás salió disparada de la entrada, batiendo sus prótesis y dirigiéndose hacia el cielo, sus carcajadas se escuchaban como estruendos, casi contagiosas.

-Está volando…- Resalté debido a mi incredulidad. –Esto es…-

-¿Un milagro?- Sunset dirigió la palabra al interrumpirme. –Es más que eso Applebloom. Es una muestra de lo que nos espera en el reino Changeling.

Sus palabras llenas de confianza me permitieron sonreír, esta vez, más natural, como si en verdad lo mereciéramos, una genuina felicidad.

Sin embargo, pronto fue opacada por la duda.

-¿Reino Changeling?- Pregunté sorprendida. –Se supone que iríamos al imperio de cristal.-

La unicornio de fuego soltó una risa imprudente. –Lo siento, no se los dije. Después de una parada en el imperio de cristal nos dirigiremos allí.- Terminó.

-y… ¿Por qué deberíamos ir al reino Changeling?- Cuestioné.

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

Después de una somera explicación hacia las que juraron seguirme, observé que era tiempo de alejarnos. Canterlot, ese lugar tenía mucho significado. Más aún cuando era el epicentro confuso del día y la noche. Los astros permanecían tras el castillo como dos amantes que no deseaban alejarse. Recelosos de que su aventura terminara y que nuevamente tuvieran que permanecer distantes en la infinidad del tiempo.

"¿En qué estás pensando, Sunset?"

Encaminé al carruaje que crujía mientras acomodaba mi ser en su lioso asiento.

-¡Oigan! ¿Esto no es muy pesado para que ustedes dos lo carguen?- Observé.

El pegaso vainilla se sobresaltó y con premura, retomó la caja de la que había sacado las prótesis.

-Es cierto.- Dijo.-Necesitas ponerte está cubierta, Scootaloo.- El corcel dejó ver un atuendo similar al que traía cuando aterrizó.

-¿Para qué? ¿Qué hace esto?- Curiosa, la mencionada dudó.

-Si lo pruebas, veras que tiene un soporte que engancha con el carruaje.- Explicó. –A demás, mi hermana utilizó un hechizo muy especial para que lográsemos llevarlo sin dificultad, inclusive con peso extra.-

Cuando terminó, no pude ignorar la mueca de disgusto que expresó Sweetie quien ya se había acomodado. Seguramente, su molestia fue a causa de que Pound, de alguna manera imperceptible para mí, nos llamó gordas.

-Colócate esa cosa de una vez y vámonos.- La referida en tono pesado se dirigió a su compañera.

-Tranquila, solo estoy emocionada.- Scootaloo hizo una pausa para tomar aire, tan profundo y con una expresión de felicidad tan sincera que no pude evitar sonreír. Era entrañable, parecía una potrilla, todo lo que manifestaba era tan honesto, tan puro.

-Espero que logren encontrarla.- El señor Night Light con su ronco tono de voz se dirigió a nosotras. –Ojalá todo lo que he mencionado sea de ayuda para ustedes.- Suspiró, y su amargura, inseparable de aquel rostro cansado fue notoria. – Si la encuentran, escríbanme, se los suplico.- Observó mis ojos, tan fija era su vista que no me atreví a dejarla. Luego, en un susurro, solo para mí concluyó. –No advertí sobre tu magia porque creo que puede resultar útil, solo mantén la cordura y no dejes que la oscuridad se apodere de ti.-

-Gracias por la recomendación.- Inquirí.

Retrocedió unos pasos y esperó a que Scootaloo y Pound estuvieran listos.

-Llegar al frio norte debería ser fácil, lo complicado es atravesar la tormenta. Escribiré en el diario para que Sunburst las reciba. Adiós.- Fue lo último que mencionó. Los pegaso habían iniciado vuelo y ascendíamos de forma constante. Sentí una extraña nostalgia al recordar mis años como estudiante de Celestia.

Es cierto que partí de allí con malas sensaciones; no fueron los mejores años de mi vida, inclusive sentí rencor hacia ella, como si hubiese tenido la culpa de que perdiera el camino. Sin embargo, el cariño que me embargó pudo más que un infantil sentimiento.

Durante años me pregunté si fue la mejor decisión permanecer en ese otro mundo, sobre lo que pasaría si volviera lamentándome por todo, pero ya no importaba. Continué allí y lo adopte como mi hogar, aun así sentía incomodidad, necesidad de redención y, sobre todo, deseos de volver.

-Adiós, maestra.- Susurré mientras el viento iniciaba a golpear el rostro debido a la velocidad que impusieron nuestros conductores. No aparté vista de Canterlot hasta que las nubes me obligaron a visualizar el infinito.

 **N/A: Buen día, tarde o noche. Este espacio lo utilizo para reflexionar sobre cierto formalismo. Se trata de la palabra pegaso, ya que, escribí el termino sin cambio cuando estaba hablando en plural. La verdad, no tengo idea de como se utiliza; "Pegaso" o "Pegasos". Sinceramente, me siento más cómodo con el primero. En fin, solo quería aclarar esto ya que es un aspecto del que no estoy muy seguro.**

 **Con respecto al capítulo pasado. Tuve muchos problemas. Era complicado expresar de una manera eficiente lo que deseaba, sin embargo, despues de pensar mucho y con cierto afán (Estuve muchisimo tiempo en ese capítulo) lo subí. Pagué el precio ya que tuve problemas cuando lo hice, a demás de percatarme de cosas que no terminaban de cuadrar. En fin, el capítulo actual me costó menos trabajo y a mi parecer fluyeron mejor los pensamientos. Aun así siempre es bueno tener una opinión u observación. Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Un saludo.**


	13. Frío Cristal

Frío cristal

 ** _Applebloom_**

El viento recorría mis orejas generando un sonido inestable e invasivo, la altura en que manteníamos vuelo estaba dominada por un aire frio que intentaba traspasar el pelaje y la piel hasta llegar a los huesos. El carruaje inestable soportaba los bruscos movimientos que a veces realizaban los pegaso, chirriaba y se quejaba por el viento, hacía un sonido molesto. Habíamos pasado la mayor parte del trayecto en silencio. Sunset decidió dormir y Sweetie la secundó, me dio lastima despertarlas pero, necesitaba distraerme en algo que alejara los malditos sonidos.

Observé a Pound, estaba mirando fijamente a Scootaloo. Hice lo mismo.

-Estas cansada.- Afirmó el potro.

Ella no respondió.

Decidí permanecer en silencio. Tenía razón, estaba agotada, era normal, hace mucho no volaba, inclusive con el trato milagroso de Sunset, el cuerpo debía readaptarse a sus extremidades. Sudaba tras la cubierta, se podía apreciar su respiración agitada debido al aire frio. Mucho ritmo y mucha distancia.

-Estas cansada.- Repitió con volumen alto.

-No, no lo estoy.-

-Claro que si.- Insistió. – Debemos parar.-

-No, no lo haremos.- Negó Scootaloo. Inclusive yo lograba apreciar la dificultad para ella en decir esas pocas palabras.

-Pero…- Pound titubeó. –Estoy preocupado por ti.-

-Pues no lo estés.-

Hubo un silencio tan gélido como el aire que golpeaba, me acurruqué un poco para concentrar el calor corporal, la temperatura bajaba.

-Pararemos.- El corcel con asertividad pronunció.

-No lo haremos.-

-¡Ya basta, Scootaloo!- Inclusive yo me sorprendí al observarlo tan severo. -¡Pararemos, esa es mi…!-

-¡Tú no diriges este grupo, potrillo!- Su grito fue tan intimidante que sentí lastima por él.

Tomé la decisión de intervenir, pero…

-Deja de tratarme como un potrillo.- Amargo, como si hubiera recibido un golpe a su moral, contestó.

-Lo haré cuando me demuestres que no lo eres.- Repuso Scootaloo.

-No necesito demostrarte nada.-

-¿No necesitas demostrarle nada a quien admiras?- En tono burlón cuestionó.

-No.-

-Vaya, entonces eso significa que no te…-

-No, ya no te admiro.- Tanto ella como yo nos sorprendimos al escuchar eso. –Al menos no como lo hacía hace unos años.- Continuó. – Y si necesito demostrarte algo, es el amor que siento por ti.-

Ligeramente el aleteo de Scootaloo bajó de ritmo, Pound lo igualó, sin embargo, el frio era más invasivo y el aire golpeaba mucho más fuerte.

-Recomendaba el detenernos para que así lograras recuperar energías y enfrentarnos a la tormenta con un segundo aire.- El corcel reiteró su propuesta.

Ella realizó un sonido burlón. -¿Un segundo aire? ¡Como si necesitara eso! ¿Y después me dices que no eres un potrillo? Dejaras de serlo cuando agites tus alas hasta que no logres sentirlas, trates de respirar más de lo que puedes debido al cansancio y tengas la osadía de llegar tan rápido a cualquier lugar que no te importe todo eso.- Soltó una risa confiada. –Me agradas Pound, pero no creo que puedas mantener mi ritmo.

Esta vez el joven evidenció su confianza respondiendo con otra risa.

-¡Claro que puedo! ¿Me estas retando?-

-No lo sé ¿Lo hago?-

-En ese caso, hagámoslo más interesante.- Propuso el pegaso vainilla.

-¿En serio estas proponiendo una apuesta para ganar algo de mí?- Bufó Scootaloo. –Si estas tan desesperado, acepto. Pero si pierdes serás mi sirviente hasta que el sol y la luna retomen sus ciclos.-

-¡Querida! no puedes estar hablando enserio- Sweetie Belle con una sonrisa de fantasía intervino.

-¿Estabas…?- Traté de decir.

-¿Estabas escuchándolos?- Fui interrumpida por Sunset.

-¿Tú también?- Interrogué sin esperar que las miradas acusatorias de los cuatro recayeran sobre mí.

-Sí, también los escuché.- Confesé.

Todas sonreímos, algo incomodas.

Pound estaba tan avergonzado que ni siquiera giró su vista, la mantuvo hacia abajo mientras calmábamos los aires.

-Eres un potrillo, Pound.- La pegaso naranja nuevamente lo retó. –Y mira al frente, no querrás perderte esta tormenta.-

Como un muro impenetrable, el viento era tan intenso y la nieve tan densa que nos aferramos al carruaje lo mejor que pudimos, no lograba abrir mis ojos y el frio había invadido de golpe. Los copos parecían piedras disparadas desde infinito y golpeaban con fuerza nuestros lomos, lograba reconocer voces, pero ninguna palabra. Simplemente apreté mis dientes y esperé que aterrizáramos.

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

No supe que ocurrió.

En un instante todos estábamos gritando y recibiendo la intensa tormenta pero, al siguiente la oscuridad invadió mi consiente. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero lo que encontré al abrir mis ojos desechó cualquier otra cosa que abrumara mi mente en esos instantes.

Una habitación oscura hecha de cristales, se alzaban como estacas sobre nosotras quienes nos encontrábamos recostadas alrededor de otro pequeño cristal que emanaba luz y calor. Estábamos todos.

Respiré tranquila.

-Eres la primera en despertar.- Una voz titubeante y ahogada resonó.

El poni del que provenía sostenía un cristal con su magia; era un unicornio, de pelaje similar al mío y crin en un tono naranja, o al menos, así era la mitad de su cuerpo.

Su pata delantera izquierda era del mismo cristal que nos cubría, no solo eso, abarcaba hasta la mitad de su rostro, dejando ver una cuenca vacía en donde se supone iría un ojo. Su piel se aferraba al cristal y viceversa, cada vez que daba un paso, ese peculiar sonido retumbaba por el recinto. Su caminar era irregular, cojo y lento. Observó a los demás, con detalle y silencio, casi como si tuviera miedo de despertarlos.

-Asumo que serás Sunset Shimmer.- Dijo mientras caminaba de Sweetie Belle a Applebloom.

-Si me conoces, debes ser…-

-… Sunburst, un placer.-

Su actitud era tan cautelosa que me incomodé.

-Gracias por ayudarnos.-

-No hay de que, sin embargo, no fui yo quien los rescató de la tormenta, simplemente los estoy cuidando.- Mencionó imperturbable, como si el cristal en su rostro le impidiera gesticular.

-¿Quién, entonces?-

-El señor Glass. No tardará en verlos, se está recuperando.-

-No sabía que otro poni les ayudaba con su investigación.- Traté de continuar la charla.

-No deberían saberlo.- Respondió.

-¿Por qué?-

-Si se enteran que me está ayudando, no tomaran en serio los aportes.- Mencionó a la vez que continuaba su camino, esta vez, hacia mí.

Se refería al profesor y a Night Light, dicha cautela no debería ser necesaria para un poni que les ayuda a encontrar respuestas en la magia descontrolada.

-y… ¿Por qué no lo harían? Es tu amigo.- Dije.

-No importa si es mi amigo, por el hecho de ser quien es, no lo aceptarían.- En tono neutro contestó.

Busqué en mi memoria algo que asociara el nombre con lo que he visto desde que regresé.

-Nunca leí o escuché algo de un tal Glass.- Repuse.

Sunburst se quedó estático al observarme. Por un pequeño instante me pareció ver un diminuto brillo rojo salir de su cuenca de cristal. Acto seguido, observó sobre mí.

-Porque Glass no es un verdadero nombre.- Una voz masculina y gruesa se escuchó tras de mí.

-Señor, no creo que sea prudente…- Desesperado el poni de cristales trató de advertir.

-No tiene caso Sunburst.- Interrumpió. –Si ella supiese quien fui, lo habría adivinado por el lugar en el que están, y por como luces.-

Giré para observarlo, se trataba de un unicornio de pelaje gris, muy opaco y crin totalmente negra. Era alto y su cuerno, parecía estar hecho igualmente de cristal.

-Un placer…- Dije.

-El placer es mío, soy Sombra.-

Se ubicó al lado de Sunburst y susurró, el unicornio salió del lugar con ritmo pausado, el sonido de sus cascos era hueco y abrumador, pasó un tiempo antes de que dejara de escucharlo. Cuando eso ocurrió, Sombra utilizó su magia para iluminar el centro.

-Asumo que tendrás curiosidad por saber lo que ocurrió aquí.- Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de la luz.

Asentí, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, su presencia abrumaba, había un aura de misterio que lo envolvía y sus ojos, se veían opacos, casi como si absorbieran la iluminación.

Observó a su costado, los demás estaban despertando.

-Sean bienvenidos, es un gran acontecimiento recibir visitas.- Expresó mientras todos se observaban confundidos, mirando el lugar, inspeccionando cada detalle.

-Soy Glass, fui yo quien los recuperó de la tormenta.-

No pude evitar sorprenderme al escuchar su presentación, lo observé con duda sin embargo, él centró su vista en mí, casi como pidiendo que no dijera nada.

Así fue.

-Muchas gracias señor Glass.- Sweetie fue la primera en hablar.

-Sí, no esperábamos tal fuerza del viento y la nieve.- Applebloom la secundó.

Los pegaso se quedaron en silencio, con dudas también, pero más expresivos, casi lamentando el hecho de no poder resistir el viento.

-Me alegro de que estén bien, les diría que descansaran pero… necesito decirles algo… y que todos estén aquí para escucharlo.- Nuevamente me observó. –Si no es mucho pedir.-

Todos asintieron.

No había quitado mi vista desde que entró, la duda me embriagaba pero, no era por el estado del lugar, o el motivo de que nos tuviera a todos en este cuarto cristalizado, inclusive perdí el interés por Sunburst quien, con su mitad de cristal había despertado esa ansia investigativa. No, en esos momentos, solo quería saber de él, de Sombra.

-Le estaba preguntando a la señorita Shimmer si tenía curiosidad por nuestro estado.- Continuó. –Luego despertaron.- Dio una somera vista a todos los presentes, él permanecía cerca del cristal luminoso. –Considero de gran importancia que conozcan todo sobre este lugar. Más aún, sobre la tormenta mágica.- Escuché nuevamente los pasos huecos y titubeantes del unicornio. Traía unas tazas, no era de extrañar que también estuvieran hechas de cristal.

-Él es mi gran amigo Sunburst.- El mencionado nos ofreció una a cada quien, su contenido era un líquido oscuro y humeante. Di un sorbo, era dulce y reconfortante.-Como pueden observar.- Prosiguió. –Logró sobrevivir a la gran tormenta que atacó al imperio hace algunos años. – No era necesario resaltar el hecho de que todos se quedaron observando al corcel, intrigados por su forma. –Aunque la tormenta fue devastadora, algunos logramos sobrevivir gracias a estas estructuras.-

-Disculpa, tengo una inquietud.- Interrumpí.

Sombra asintió.

-Estos cristales son algo especiales, puedo notarlo. Pero sé que no estamos en el imperio. ¿Son estos, creaciones suyas?-

-Así es.- Respondió afable. –Estaba en una situación comprometedora cuando la tormenta se manifestó, hablo de la mágica. Pude observarla, ninguno en el imperio se dio cuenta, solo cuando fue demasiado tarde. Un haz de luz golpeó el centro del castillo e inició a consumir la magia del lugar. En principio no sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo, algunos ponis se desmayaron, otros simplemente se sintieron cansados. Solo muy pocos se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal, entre ellos, mi amigo aquí presente y la familia real. Trataron de protegerse, el príncipe trató de protegerlos, llegaron a la base del castillo, junto al corazón de cristal y, se dieron cuenta de que no podían hacer mucho.-

Sombra fue interrumpido por una queja proveniente de Sunburst, este lo miró, pero al poco tiempo continuó.

-Lamento hacértelo recordar, pero esto es importante para todos.- El oscuro unicornio comunicó. –Lo que hicieron, fue crear un poderoso campo de protección para el corazón, para la bebé… y Sunburst.-

El mencionado se sentó, parecía agotado, ubicó su pata común en la frente e inició a quejarse como si tuviera un fuerte dolor.

-Sin embargo eso no fue suficiente, él vio como los dos eran consumidos por la tormenta, el escudo que lo protegía fue destrozado y sus cuerpos vacíos quedaron allí. El corazón se quebró y la ventisca inició a consumir la ciudad…- Realizó una pausa vehemente. –Fue entonces, cuando los tomé entre mis cascos y logrando salvar un fragmento del corazón, logramos evitar que nos consumiera por completo. Sin embargo, uno de nosotros pagó el precio.- Nuevamente una vista impasible a Sunburst. - Fue él quien me dijo los hechizos que debía usar, por supuesto, también colaboró con magia, pero su ser no volvió a ser el mismo. La tormenta trató de arrebatarle su poder, así como también el fragmento del corazón.- Esta vez observó al cristal ubicado en el centro, aquel que seguía emanando una luz cálida que nos arropaba, casi como un abrazo.

-No podíamos quedarnos así.- Prosiguió. –Tuve que hacer igualmente un sacrificio, al menos para salvar nuestras vidas.- Hubo una incómoda pausa, todos nos observamos, casi como llegando a la conclusión de que no era buena idea preguntar por ello. –Después, la tormenta nos dejó, pero la nieve seguía acechándonos. Con el poder que me quedaba levanté este pequeño espacio y, decidí hacer algo por él, por ella, por nosotros. Era necesario enfrentar la tormenta, pero estaba débil, lo único que pude hacer fue salvar a otros pocos ponis, cubriéndolos en pequeñas cuevas, igual a esta. Ya con el paso del tiempo y la nieve, logramos conectarnos. Así, establecimos una pequeña comunidad. Así es como hemos sobrevivido hasta ahora.- Finalmente concluyó.

Era extraño, sus palabras parecían tan frías como el cristal, su actitud tan rígida como los mismos, pero, algo en él no era tan claro para mí.

-¿Qué pasó con la princesa?- Applebloom cuestionó, al parecer también tenía sus inquietudes.

-La princesa, era un problema para nosotros. Un bebé que apenas si sabía utilizar sus poderes. Decidimos enviarla al reino Changelig, Sunburst conoce a alguien de allí, así como la presencia de un mineral que anula la magia, con eso en mente y una nota, la teletransportamos.- Comenzó a caminar, se ubicó tras de mí y continuó hablando. –Sé que tienen la intención de ir por la princesa, pero teniendo en cuenta de que la tormenta está allí y, además del mineral, nos resulta casi imposible teletransportarlos. Por supuesto, un viaje como el que han estado haciendo hasta ahora queda descartado. La tormenta los convertirá en polvo una vez se acerquen.- Puso un casco sobre mi cruz. –Sé que aprendiste algo interesante, tal vez pueda enseñarte un hechizo que te permita llegar allí.- Luego lo retiró. –Descansen, mañana regresaran a sus hogares.- Sentenció.

Todos nos asombramos al escuchar su última declaración.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?- Scootaloo alterada repuso. – ¡Vinimos aquí con ella y no nos iremos sin ella! –Fue tras él mientras gritaba. -¡No nos puedes decir que la dejemos!-

-¡Scootalo basta!- La interrumpí. – Ellos saben mejor que nadie lo que pasó con la princesa y lo que ocurre con la tormenta. Si dice que solo yo puedo ir, es porque correrían un gran peligro si me acompañan.-

La pegaso detuvo sus intenciones y volvió a acomodarse cerca de nosotros.

-Ahora necesito que me escuchen… solo las tres.- Miré a Pound quien asintió y acompañó a Sunburst fuera de la cueva, donde se apreciaba un pasadizo.

-Bien ¿Qué quieres decirnos?- Scootaloo con sus ánimos muy elevados preguntó.

-Cálmate.- Applebloom repuso.

-Sí, él nos ayudó, si no nos hubiera encontrado estaríamos allá afuera congelándonos, además, es muy bien parecido.- Sweetie Belle aportó.

Las demás le ofrecimos una mirada seria, de inmediato comprendió que su último aporte no era necesario. Aun así logró calmar a Scootaloo.

-Escuchen.- Inicié. –Esto es necesario. Ir todas sería un despropósito, además una vez me encuentre con la princesa tendremos que salir de allí, no sé cómo, pero de seguro será más fácil si solo lo hacemos ella y yo. Aún no sabemos que hacer contra la tormenta, además si algo malo ocurre, no quiero arriesgarlas, o a que pierdan su vida por un sentimiento de culpa y responsabilidad que me invadió, y de paso, las trajo conmigo.-

Las tres me otorgaron una mirada incrédula.

-Sabes que creemos en ti.- La granjera tomó iniciativa. –No nos arriesgaríamos tanto de no hacerlo.-

-Lo sé, pero ustedes tienen su vida hecha aquí, no pueden seguir haciendolo, al menos, no por mí.-

-¿Eres tonta, Sunset?- Manifestó Scootaloo. -¿Qué hay de ti? Dejaste tu mundo porque recibiste un mensaje de Twilight, nos convenciste de que un futuro mejor puede ser posible, creíste en que al menos una princesa estuviera convida y tenías razón, Flurry Heart está a un hechizo de teletransportación de nosotras. Es decir, mira lo que has logrado, antes no teníamos ni idea de por qué el mundo nos estaba tratando tan cruelmente. Pero ahora, sabemos lo que ocurre, tenemos la posibilidad de vivir en una Equestria donde el sol y la luna vuelvan a moverse. Hablas de culpa y responsabilidad, pero también tienes una vida al otro lado. Nosotras deseamos proteger nuestro hogar y que los jóvenes vean una Equestria prospera y mágica, tal y como nosotros recordamos.-

-No, no lo entienden. –Manifesté. –Fui la primera en usar el espejo, llevé magia de Equestria al otro mundo… si yo… si no lo hubiera hecho, nada de esto estaría pasando.- Mordí mi labio, fuerte, enfadada casi reprochando mi pasado, como lo había hecho hace muchos años.

Sentí un toque en mi rostro. Era Sweetie Belle, había ubicado un casco sobre mi mejilla.

-Querida, si sientes culpa, está bien. Si sientes que debes reparar tus errores, está bien. Pero, por favor déjanos ayudarte. No lleves sola esa responsabilidad, prometimos hacerlo, después de todo, somos amigas, lo sabes.-

No podía negarles ese afecto, su responsabilidad y lealtad eran tan grandes como su fortaleza. Me habían mostrado lo dispuestas que estaban para llegar al final.

-De acuerdo.- Dije.

Todas sonrieron, calmas, como si un peso les fuese arrebatado.

-Hablaré con el señor Glass, de seguro podemos hacer algo para que todas vayamos.- Concluí.

 ** _Applebloom_**

Nos reunimos con los demás habitantes del imperio en un salón comedor. No conté más de cincuenta ponis de cristal. La mayoría adultos, una docena o menos de potrillos.

"El futuro de ellos está sentenciado."

Un gran bloque liso de cristal servía como mesa. Estaban esperando por su comida.

-Siéntense donde gusten.- Una yegua tan clara como la nieve y brillante como el lugar nos indicó.

Sunburst había acompañado a Sunset para que hablase con el señor Glass, el primero nos recomendó que fuéramos allí. Le hicimos caso, teníamos hambre.

-Gracias, lamentamos sentarnos en su mesa.- Me disculpé.

-Descuida.- Repuso –Hace mucho no observamos a ponis de otros lugares. Como puede ver…- Indicó con su cabeza a un grupo que miraba con intriga. -…Es un hecho de gran interés para nosotros. Con gusto les ofrecería un lugar en esta mesa.-

-Gracias…. Eh…- Traté de comunicar mientras nos sentábamos.

-Shinestone.- Contestó. – y… ¿Ustedes son?-

-Soy Applebloom, granjera. La unicornio es Sweetie Belle. La pareja de pegaso son Scootaloo y Pound.-

-Un placer.- Hizo una reverencia, dicha formalidad nos incomodó de tal manera que nació un silencio opaco. –Les traeré algo.- Informó mientras se retiraba.

-¿De dónde sacarán la comida?- Cuestioné.

-Deberías haberlo preguntado antes de que se fuera.- Scootaloo con cierta altanería inquirió.

-Es cierto, cuando vuelva le preguntaré.-

Así fue, una vez dejó los platos con verdura fresca y una bebida clara la invité a que se sentase con nosotros.

Era muy amable, joven y algo curiosa. No dudaba en preguntar acerca del lugar que proveníamos. Escuchaba atenta cada palabra y se mostraba fascinada con algunas historias que nos ofrecía Scootaloo.

Ella nos habló sobre todos los lugares que se conectaban en estas cuevas. Aunque parecía limitado, contaba con buena organización. Inclusive mencionó que había horarios para la comida de distintos grupos. Aquello fue impresionante. Sentí empatía por ella, por todos. Lograron sobrevivir a tal adversidad con el clima en su contra e hicieron un refugio similar al que nosotros teníamos. Mencionó el lugar donde podían cultivar, una biblioteca y una torre que se alzaba para observar de vez en cuando la tormenta que dibujaba figuras imposibles en el cielo. Esa era su única entretención, así como el único aspecto que tenía para ellos el mundo.

Al terminar de comer, decidí acompañarla para observar esos cultivos, sin embargo, Sweetie Belle optó por revisar la biblioteca. En cuanto a Scootaloo y Pound, era obvio que deseaban visitar la torre.

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

Sunburst me guio hasta Sombra, el lugar en que se disponía era una amplía cueva que contaba con librerías y mesas de trabajo donde papeles y cuadernos cubrían toda la superficie.

El unicornio estaba sentado, leyendo.

Sunburst desapareció de mi vista y quedé allí con la incómoda sensación de distracción.

-Oye.- Llamé.

-Señorita Shimmer.- Repuso mientras cerraba el libro y lo acomodaba con su magia en una de las mesas.

Tenía claro que las declaraciones que ofreció a mis amigas no eran del todo correctas, además del hecho de presentarse con un seudónimo, hacía que desconfiara en él.

-¿Por qué mentiste allá?- Cuestioné.

El unicornio se levantó de su asiento y caminó alrededor de la cueva, pensativo.

-Sé que tus amigas tienen relación con los elementos de la armonía.-

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.-

Se detuvo y me observó, un pequeño gesto de agrado se formó en su rostro, sin embargo, al instante lo ocultó.

-Asumo que exiges una respuesta apropiada.- Se aproximó. –Pero es necesario que escuches todo lo que tengo para decirte. ¿Puedo continuar?-

Una vez más sentí su presencia abrumadora, casi intimidante, sin embargo, había algo más, sus ojos seguían expresando un vacío tan inmenso que no me permitió retroceder, casi, sentí lastima.

Asentí.

-Esas jóvenes están influenciadas por los elementos. No de manera emocional, no de manera abstracta; es mágica. A lo mejor fueron cercanas a las portadoras, eso no es de mi interés. Lo que si me atañe, son sus habilidades. Pueden ser muy útiles en lo que tengo planeado. Sin embargo, si ellas conocen mi verdadero nombre, mi verdadero ser, todo puede resultar desastroso. Por eso mentí, son yeguas listas, harían la conexión inmediatamente. De hecho, me sorprende que no lo hayan descubierto cuanto me tuvieron en frente.-

-¿Y qué hay de mí?- Pregunte. –Desde el inicio sabía quién eras. ¿Por qué ocultárselo a ellas?-

-Por dos cosas.- Caminó hasta una de sus librerías y buscó.- La primera, no sé qué tanta influencia tengan de los elementos, si me hubiera arriesgado, de seguro el impulso de una de ellas habría acabado con la posible confianza que deseo me tengan.-

-¿Y la segunda?- Insistí.

Tomó un libro pesado, de tapa gris, parecía estar hecha de piedra.

-Para probarte.- Dejó el libro en una mesa y lo hojeó. –Resultaste ser cautelosa, sin embargo, Observé algo… algo que una vez estuvo en mí…-

Indicó para que me acercara al libro.

-Curiosidad.-Inquirió.

Se alejó para que lograra observar con detalle el ejemplar.

-Esto es…-

-Lo que utilicé para salvar a Sunburst, para construir y conectar todas estas cuevas, también, para protegernos de la tormenta.- Explicó.

-Magia negra…-

Sentí preocupación, mi cuerpo se alertó y retrocedí cautelosamente. Sombra lo notó.

-Tranquila, no volveré a ser el oscuro Rey que alguna vez fui.-

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura de ello?-

-En primer lugar.- Explicó. –No los habría salvado de la tormenta.-

-Puede ser.- Contesté. –Pero es más astuto tenernos aquí para tus planes.-

-Señorita Shimmer, es claro que las deseo para ello. Pero no por los motivos que está pensando.-

-¿Cómo estar segura de ello?-

El oscuro unicornio sonrió de forma apagada.

-Déjeme decirle la verdad, una vez que lo haga, usted decidirá si confía en mí o no.- Expuso confiado.

-Eso es ventajoso para ti.- Resalté.

-Me gustaría iniciar diciéndote que si solo buscara mi beneficio, te habría dicho que soy la única opción que tienes. Están atrapados en las cuevas de cristal, la tormenta los enterraría vivos y quizás abandonarían la única oportunidad que tienen de ver a Flurry Heart.-

Me observó, esperando a que contestara su argumento.

-Pero esa no va a ser la base de mi discurso.- Continuó. – Ahora, me gustaría que tomaras asiento, esta va a ser una historia larga.-

 ** _Applebloom_**

Una espaciosa cueva cuyo techo estaba adornado de los más brillantes cristales que haya visto, emulaba la luz y calor de un sol infinito. La tierra, tratada y cultivada recorría la superficie con un bello verde. Aquel lugar servía como un invernadero.

Sentí vida, inclusive una pequeña brisa que me hizo recordar el campo donde pasé mis mejores. La abuela, mis hermanos, mi hogar. Toda clase de recuerdos invadieron mi mente y la fortaleza que necesitaba para mantenerme firme se hizo a un lado para dejar una sincera emoción.

Sonreí, apenas con ojos cristalinos, esos que ya habían olvidado como llorar de alegría.

-¿Te encuentras bien señorita Applebloom?- Shinestone se preocupó debido al florecimiento espontaneo de mi rostro.

-Sí, lo estoy… es solo…- Traté de limpiar mis ojos. –Esto… me hace recordar muchas cosas.-

Me adentré en el campo artificial y reconocí el olor de una infinita variedad de verduras.

-¿Deseas algo en particular?- La yegua preguntó inocente.

-No es necesario, no deseo comer de más.-

Asintió y se quedó allí, esperando a que dijera algo, lastimosamente para ella, me sentía tan invadida por el campo que no pude hablar. Me senté en la tierra, igualó el acto y observaba nerviosa sus alrededores.

-¿Quieres decirme algo?- Le pregunté.

-Si… yo.- Titubeó. –Quiero saber cómo es el mundo allá fuera.-

Levanté una ceja por la incredulidad. Tímida, apartó su vista y prosiguió.

-Es que… toda mi vida la he pasado en estas cuevas… yo… es mi sueño ver el mundo que hay tras la tormenta.- Había tanto anhelo en sus palabras. No pude negarme.

 ** _Sweetie Belle_**

Aunque fuese una biblioteca, el lugar era hermoso. Cada cristal estaba ubicado donde debía para otorgarle variedad a la vista. Muchos colores, muchas luces, todas ellas se reflejaban en la superficie creando una ilusión de suelo luminoso.

Mi búsqueda estaba siendo tan infructuosa que me dediqué a observar el lugar.

Cuando era niña nunca creí que mi magia sería un factor determinante para la vida o la muerte de mis amigos. Solo pensé en esta habilidad como algo natural, algo que debía a aprender a usar, aunque fuesen cosas pequeñas. Nada serio, nada como salvar a Scootaloo, utilizarlo en batalla o redescubrirme como una gran maga.

"El mundo me hizo cambiar."

Cada vez que llegaba a Canterlot, buscaba libros con hechizos útiles, es decir, curación, reconstrucción, inclusive cultivo. Todo para estar lista en caso de que ocurriera cualquier eventualidad.

Ni siquiera pasó por mi mente leer los de magia negra.

Crecí con un temor inmenso a ese tipo de poder. Las historias de Nightmaere Moon y el Rey Sombra sirvieron para alejarme de ello. Sin embargo, había cierta fascinación por el poder, ese tan grande que es capaz de enfrentar a la misma armonía, ese que casi conquista Equestria.

Pero el temor más profundo venía de mí. No me sentía con la capacidad y cordura necesaria para aprender. Solo me dediqué a lo conocido y seguro.

-Ningún libro interesante en esta bella biblioteca- Suspiré a tal infortunio.

-Tal vez la señorita necesite ayuda para encontrar lo que busca.- Sunburst, aquel poni con la mitad de su cuerpo hecho cristal me observaba con esa cuenca vacía que tenía como ojo.

-Quizás…- Mencioné dubitativa. –Busco algo de sanación, refuerzo o escudo.-

Asintió y caminó, con ese paso tan particular, con ese sonido tan molesto, esa figura tan deplorable. No pude evitar la curiosidad.

-Tus extremidades. ¿Sientes algo en ellas?- Me atreví a preguntar.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, respondió.

-No.- Cortante, como si no quisiera hablar de eso.

Sin embargo…

-y… ¿Qué hay de tu rostro? ¿Puedes ver por el lado izquierdo?-

Nuevamente, silencio.

-Solo un poco.- Contestó y detuvo su andar. –Aquí es.- Indicó una estantería a su derecha. –Todo lo relacionado con medicina.- Una vez terminó, trató de seguir su camino.

-Espera.- Lo detuve. -¿Deseas tener tu cuerpo otra vez?-

Giró, su cuenca me observaba.

-No podrás manejarlo. Conozco el hechizo, tratas de recuperar la mitad del cuerpo, la mitad de la vida. Es demasiado para ti.- Inició a caminar.

Tenía razón, no era tan fuerte como para un hechizo de tal magnitud. Sin embargo, no perdía nada con aprender otro.

-Llévame a donde están los libros de magia negra.-

 ** _Scootaloo_**

El camino hacia la torre era aburrido, largo y monótono. Luces adornando toda la cueva, un pasadizo que se extendía hasta casi donde alcanzara la vista.

-No hay necesidad de que estuviera tan lejos la maldita torre.- Me quejé sin saber que a los oídos que llegaban solo les importaba una cosa.

-Con eso tenemos más tiempo para hablar.- El iluso de Pound me había seguido como un fiel perro. Apenas escuché de la torre, decidí ir a mirar, a lo mejor no hay mucho de interés, de venida solo pude observar un extenso manto nevado que era cubierto por la brisa.

-Habla contigo mismo… y mentalmente si es necesario.-

Estaba caminando delante de él, aun así logré percibir como agachó su cabeza debido a la desilusión.

Reí.

-Por el infinito cielo Pound, no puedo creer que te doblegaras por eso.- Como acto de piedad le dirigí nuevamente la palabra.

-No es eso…- Con voz apenas audible dijo. –Es solo que… cuando estábamos volando…-

-… ¡Eso es!- Lo interrumpí. -¿Por qué no abriste la boca antes?- Observé el espacio, era demasiado amplio para que fuéramos caminando.

Observé mi lomo. Ahí estaban. Las sacudí para sentir si eran de verdad, parecía un sueño todavía. Tantos años sin ellas y ahora, el cielo es mío. Acto seguido, alcé vuelo y recorrí la maldita cueva como un espectro.

El aire golpeaba mi rostro, cuerpo se sentía ligero y solo había una dirección a la cual tenía que ir, comencé a volar tan rápido como me lo permitían las alas.

-¿Por qué estamos volando en un espacio cerrado?- La aburrida voz del potrillo se hizo notar justo a mi lado.

-¿Y por qué no hacerlo? Avanzamos más rápido así.-

Quería ser inclusive más veloz, tanto que ojala la fuerza del aire no me permitiera respirar. Estaba tan enérgica y me sentía tan libre…

Hasta que el potrillo me adelantó.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Pregunté tratando de ocultar mi enojo.

Él simplemente sonrió y avanzó.

-Ya veo…-

Logré ver el final y como el túnel se abría en un espacio circular inmenso que tenía a sus extremos escalones. La torre se encontraba dividida en varias plataformas por lo que era necesario seguir las escaleras para avanzar. Fue en ese punto que alcancé a Pound. Quizás sea más rápido que yo, pero aún recuerdo como maniobrar debido a mi entrenamiento con los Wonderbolts.

No conté las plataformas que superamos, solo sé que llegué primero.

-¡Gané!- Victoriosa en aquel corto recorrido, sonreí.

Observé a Pound, agitado y rezagado. Su vista estaba tan fija en mí, casi sorprendido, como si no esperara que fuese más ágil.

-Eres increíble.- Mencionó.

Con su irregular respiración sonrió. Luego, se aproximó con un atrevimiento sorpresivo y asaltó mis labios. Impetuoso, como nunca lo había presenciado, con una decisiva pasión que me obligó a permanecer inmóvil durante unos pocos segundos. Acto seguido tomo mi rostro y observó. Desde la boca hasta los ojos. Aún agitado.

Su faz cambió a sorpresa e incredulidad, luego, pena.

-Lo siento…- Esta vez lo silencié.

Otro pequeño instante entre el calor de sus labios, el tiempo suficiente para impedir que recuperara su ritmo respiratorio. Lo solté.

-Creí que nunca lo harías.- Con sonrisa confiada dije. –Durante tanto tiempo fuiste tan discreto y tímido… Si te hubieras atrevido antes…- Reí.

-No creí que lo prefirieras así.- Trataba de ocultar su rubor.

-Y dices que me conoces… aún hay cosas que debes descubrir.- Coloqué mi casco en su cruz. –A partir de ahora tendrás mucho tiempo para descubrirlo.-

Hasta ese momento no me había fijado del bello lugar en donde estábamos. Enormes cristales transparentes hacían de ventanales. La parte superior adornada con sutiles iluminaciones otorgaba un ambiente nocturno y opaco, intimo se podría decir.

Me dirigí a uno de esas transparencias y observé la nieve, impetuosa y descontrolada. Me sorprendí del cuidado con el que se había hecho el lugar. Existía cierto encanto, casi artístico.

Pound permaneció a mi lado, nos sentamos y recosté mi cabeza sobre él. Escuché como su corazón cambió de ritmo.

-Relájate.- Susurré. –Es tiempo de relajarte. Nos esperan muchas cosas cuando nos encontremos con la princesa.-

Asintió, silencioso, apreciando el momento, al igual que yo.


	14. Sombras

Sombras

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

Dispuse mi cuerpo en el asiento que el unicornio me otorgó, orgulloso y rígido, casi como todo material encontrado en la habitación. Ubicó un segundo asiento frente a mí y se acomodó. Ofreció nuevamente aquella extraña bebida. Acepté cautelosa. Mi intriga porque relatara su experiencia podía más que el cansancio, sed, o cualquier otro estado que mi cuerpo tuviera. Solo quería saber, tener idea de todo, cada detalle. Necesitaba su testimonio.

Bebió un poco. Posó su casco al filo de la copa e inició a repasar su contorno, con esa mirada, vacía y oscura que no paraba de apreciar.

" _Déjame iniciar con una disculpa. No fui del todo honesto con todas ustedes, sin embargo, ya mencioné los motivos, aun así, aquello no implica que te haya hecho mentir frente a tus amigas._

 _Ahora, en cuanto mí. Debo agregar que no me enorgullezco de mis actos. Dejé que la magia negra me consumiera y, lastime a muchos otros en mi camino hacia la autoperdición._

 _Tiempo atrás era conocido como el Rey Sombra, aquel que esclavizó a los ponis de cristal y deseaba conquistar Equestria. Pero fui derrotado, por las princesas y por el corazón. Por eso, fui incapaz de permanecer en un estado físico durante muchos años. Al menos hasta que la tormenta llegó._

 _Con el corazón de cristal lleno de amor, su campo era muy poderoso para que yo pudiera acercarme, igualmente, no permitía que regenerase todo mi poder. Por eso, cuando percaté de que fue destruido, decidí no perder tiempo y, con las pocas energías que logré acumular, adopté una forma física._

 _Tal fue mi suerte que encontré a la heredera de cristal y a Sunbrust. Ambos guarecidos en un campo creado por un fragmento del corazón. Aún no podía hacer gran cosa para tomar ese poder, mucho menos con la tormenta acechando._

 _Utilicé un hechizo que me permitió reunir energía de los ponis de cristal, pero no contaba con que aquella nube se fijaría en mí, por lo tanto, actué de forma desesperada, con otro recurso que logró separar parte de mí y ubicarla en un nuevo cuerpo. Desdoblamiento._

 _Al tener a Sunbrust tan cerca, lo utilicé. Destrocé la mitad de su cuerpo para alejar la nube. No estaba seguro si funcionaría, así que les arrebaté el fragmento de corazón y simplemente los envié al Este, donde existen muchas criaturas mágicas. El continente de bestias, Grifos y Dragones. Supuse que me daría el tiempo suficiente para retomar todo mi poder._

 _La pequeña aún con su magia controlada, no fue objetivo. Se dispersó y nos dejó tranquilos. Pero la nieve inició a engullir la ciudad. En ese punto, solo pude salvar a unos cuantos. La razón de que lo haya hecho, más de querer el control de todos los ponis como una vez lo hice, fue por mera supervivencia. Sabía que no lograría hacerlo yo solo, y que los ponis no me seguirían con la heredera viva. Así que Sunburst sirvió nuevamente como salvo conducto. Regeneré su cuerpo con cristales, pero al hacerlo, me di cuenta de algo, algo que me faltaba. Entonces comprendí._

 _Al desdoblarme, la mitad de mi espíritu, de lo que soy, fue separada. Aquella que llegó al Este fue la parte del oscuro y maligno rey, mientras lo que quedó fue su sombra. Un unicornio con talento para la magia, agotado y sin ambiciones. Yo._

 _No tuve tiempo ni siquiera para replanteármelo. La nieve acechaba y si no actuaba de inmediato, todos moriríamos. Concentré todo el poder que me quedaba, levanté los cristales en cúpulas, teniendo en cuenta la ubicación de los ponis que seguían con vitalidad y los protegí. El resto, fueron sepultados._

 _Ahí estaba yo, con el cristalizador y la pequeña. Encerrados en una prisión de cristal, con el frio golpeando desde todas las direcciones y el cansancio apoderado de mí ser. Solo dormí…_

 _No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando desperté. Sunburst estaba consiente, y la bebé, alzada como un pequeño sol, brillante y alado que reconfortaba y otorgaba energías. Fue así como sobrevivimos…_

 _Con el paso de los días, o más bien de nuestros propios ciclos en vigía, logramos construir cuevas, túneles y pasadizos bajo la nieve. El unicornio se volvió un gran asistente, ofreció mucha sabiduría y concejos para que los ponis de cristal lograran confiar en mí. Sobre todo con la princesa resguardándonos. Sin embargo, no podíamos disponer de ella por siempre. En algún momento la tormenta mágica podía volver, así que incursionamos en lo que quedaba el imperio. Supe entonces que Sunburst estaba investigando anomalías mágicas en base a la información que otros dos ponis le otorgaban. Sacamos conclusiones y teorizamos que, si en algún momento la nube volviera a atacar, era para llevarse el poder de Flurry Heart._

 _Él tenía amigos inclusive fuera de Equestria, propuso entonces que lleváramos a la pequeña princesa al reino Changeling. Conocía el lugar, pero no tenía suficiente poder para llevarla. Decidimos que sería yo el encargado del hechizo. Nos preparamos para ello, debía conocer el destino en primera instancia, así que me adentré en su mente. Luego escribimos instrucciones para el Rey Thorax, si todo salía bien, él la educaría y protegería. Por supuesto, la principal recomendación fue la de crear un trono similar al de la reina Chrysalis para evitar el ataque de la tormenta._

 _Quizá actuamos con mucha anticipación. La amenaza no salió del Este pasado mucho tiempo. A decir verdad no sé qué ocurrió. Pero tuve el presentimiento que fue mi parte oscura tratando de evitar su destino. Luchando incansable para vivir. Después de diez años, la tormenta regresó a Equestria, junto con dragones y muchas otras bestias del lejano continente. Fue entonces cuando todo empeoró para los ponis. Los informes de Night Light narraban la caída de Cloudsdale y otras ciudades. Necesitábamos información sobre las criaturas que habían llegado al continente y, para nuestra suerte, Ponyville tenía un dragón. El profesor Hooves entonces, lo registraba y nos ofrecía información sobre Spike._

 _Fue gracias a eso que logramos teorizar sobre la locura de los dragones, así como del comportamiento de la tormenta. Resulta, que esos seres son puramente mágicos. Ancestrales y necesarios para el equilibrio de este mundo. Su gran poder proviene de la tierra misma. El alimentarse de piedras preciosas ayuda que su magia permanezca estable, eso es debido a que el poder de un dragón es puro caos, es decir, lo opuesto a los ponis. Esta es nuestra hipótesis: Ocurre algo similar con otras criaturas, la mayoría de ellas tienen sus orígenes de la magia y se alimentan esta. Dragones, bestias y Changelings. Las únicas criaturas que adoptan la magia son los ponis. Las únicas criaturas capaces de manipularla a su antojo, fuera de su naturaleza y de la de otras criaturas. Es decir, somos lo que sobra en este mundo._

 _Por eso, la tormenta se empeña en reestablecer la armonía. El primer paso es acabar con todas las princesas; seres de un poder inimaginable que son capaces de acabar con la armonía misma. Seres que se pueden corromper, que Inclusive, tienen el poder para detener la propia tormenta."_

No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto de lo que contó. Si bien logró aclarar muchas dudas que tenía en cuanto a toda la situación. Aún quedaba la incógnita de lo que haríamos de ahora en adelante. Era imposible para nosotros ingresar al reino Changeling sin que la tormenta nos atacase. No se me ocurría nada. Por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que he estado aquí, me sentía perdida.

Observé a Sombra, seguía con esos ojos vacíos como agujeros negros, tan pesados que me atraían hacia él.

-Gracias por contármelo.- Dije. –Pero no sé qué puedo hacer ahora.- Decaída, bajé la mirada, casi con vergüenza.

-Tengo un plan.- Sombra intervino. –Es muy arriesgado, aun así, espero que lo consideres.

-No tengo nada. Debo considerarlo.-

-Bien…- Tomó otro trago de su bebida. –Es necesario el hechizo de desdoblamiento. Asumo que sabrás la naturaleza oscura de ese poder.

La magia negra abría muchas puertas para ponis ambiciosos, sin embargo toda ella dependía de ignorar la propia naturaleza, por eso es tan peligrosa realizarla. Sin embargo, ya había corrido el riesgo. Debía hacerlo, pero ¿a qué precio?

-¿Qué haría yo con ese hechizo?- Cuestioné.

-Utilizarte a ti misma como señuelo.- Contestó decidido. -Te lo explicaré detalladamente.- Continuó. –Sería peligroso llevar a más ponis, por lo tanto debe ir uno, en este caso serias tú. Con la piedra que anula la magia, solo llegarías hasta el límite del reino. Allí deberás ser rápida, utilizar el hechizo sobre ti, deberás dejar atrás gran poder para que la tormenta lo tome. Eso te dará tiempo suficiente para entrar al reino y estar protegida. Como te dije, es muy arriesgado.-

-No tengo opción. ¿Después que este allí?-

-Deberán hacer otro sacrificio. Espero contar con el rey Thorax para ello. Deberá hacer de señuelo mientras salen del reino, inmediatamente la teletransportarás a Ponyville.-

-¿Qué?- Interrumpí. -¿Por qué Ponyville?-

-Hooves ha estado trabajando en un artefacto para concentrar la magia. De hecho, si no puede abarcar toda la tormenta, contamos con que la princesa sirva de recipiente.-

-¿Y cómo piensan hacer eso?- La duda me invadía. Eran muchos movimientos arriesgados como para que todo saliera bien. Sin embargo…

-Sunburst y yo también hemos estado trabajando.- Respondió. –Un hechizo que nos tomó diez años en crear. Uno que emula la magia de Tirek.-

Decidí permanecer en silencio. Era la primera vez que observaba cierta emoción en los ojos de Sombra. Casi como si todo este tiempo hubiera esperado por el momento indicado para poner en marcha el plan.

-Tengo que sacar a todos los ponis de aquí.- Prosiguió. –Es necesario que yo también vaya a Ponyville, inclusive, necesitamos también a Night Light. Debemos saber el recorrido de la tormenta para tener todo listo.-

-Comprendo.- Mencioné, apaciguada, casi con la mente clara, como si todo se hubiera reducido a un objetivo inmediato. –Llevaré a Flurry Heart hasta Ponyville.-

Sombra expresó un pequeño gesto de gusto, casi dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Entonces, debo enseñarte el hechizo.-

 ** _Applebloom_**

Había pasado un rato agradable con Shinestone. Los lugares por donde estuvimos, los ponis que nos encontramos y trataron con genuina familiaridad, generaban en mí una calidad atenuante sobre el exterior, la nieve y la magia.

Tal era aquella afable comunidad, que un impulso delicado surgió para decidir reunirme con Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle. Encaminamos primeramente hacia los pegaso, el hecho de que hubiese una torre me resultaba curioso, sobre todo porque lo único que se puede ver, es la infinita capa de viento y nieve.

Shinestone mencionó que casi ningún poni sube hasta allí, también, que solo el señor Glass acude de forma constante, pero nadie sabe lo que hace una vez se encuentra en la cima.

En nuestro camino nos encontramos con Sweetie, venia junto a Sunburst; ambos tenían en su poder varios libros, los dos parecían dubitativos, casi nerviosos, o al menos, lo percaté en mi amiga, ya que el otro unicornio era poco expresivo. Les propuse que nos acompañaran hacia la torre, pero dijeron que irían al estudio del señor Glass, y que una vez allí nos esperarían.

Solo concentré mis pasos hacia la torre. Caminando una distancia inapreciable gracias a la forma cilíndrica del pasillo. Durante el recorrido, hablé con la yegua. A ella parecía agradarle, en principio creí que solo le gustaba andar conmigo por las cosas en común que teníamos, también por la excentricidad de conocer a un poni que vivía en ese mundo fuera de la cueva.

Su rostro reflejaba admiración y gusto. Yo conocía perfectamente los motivos por los que cualquier poni dibujaría esa expresión en su rostro.

Suspire…

No quise arruinar su momento y solo continué con el hilo de la conversación. Algo para que el andar resultase más ameno.

Lo fue.

Antes de darme cuenta, estábamos subiendo. Observé como la estructura estaba en un muy buen estado. Parece que los cristales no sufren por el tiempo.

Al llegar a su último escalón, vi como los pegaso se encontraban recostados uno contra el otro. No pude evitar sonreír, tampoco molestarlos.

-¿Enserio este es un buen lugar para iniciar lo suyo?- En volumen moderado pregunté con burla. La voz hizo eco por el espacio y, los ponis se sobresaltaron por tan enérgico sonido.

Scootaloo, con sus alas desplegadas me observó casi como si fuese una amenaza. Al darse cuenta que era yo, se relajó. Pero no podía decir lo mismo de Pound quien al parecer, se quedó inmóvil en su lugar.

-Mira como dejaste al pobre, aun no puede creer lo que pasó.- Ella tenía una facilidad casi envidiable para sortear las burlas. También logró hacerme reír.

-Déjalo tranquilo.- Supliqué por el potrillo. –Vamos a encontrarnos con las demás, quiero saber que ha pasado.-

Inseguro como pocas veces lo había visto, Pound se levantó con un semblante incauto, pero no ocultaba una sonrisa de idiota. Lo dejé estar delante mientras escoltaba a Scootaloo. En cuanto a mí, tenía escolta propio.

El rostro de Shinestone era de una vergüenza e ilusión simultáneas, sus pasos eran tímidos, casi inapreciables.

En ese momento solo pude pensar en otro poni. Uno que tiempo atrás también dibujaba esa expresión, que me esperará hasta el final de sus días y permite, que de algún modo, logre esperanzarme con cada paso que doy hacia el objetivo que Sunset persigue. Entonces, sentí una emergente ansiedad. El irreprimible deseo de estar con ella.

"Maldita sea ¿Por qué ahora?"

"Debo… volver a Canterlot."

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

Después de una teoría detallada y varios intentos, logré concentrar suficiente poder para crear una copia etérea de mi ser. Llena de poder, emulaba una nube de un oscuro dorado, casi asfixiante y maligno.

Sentí una incomodidad creciente a medida que observaba lo que Sombra definió como "parte de mi esencia." Gracias a ello, recordé mis primeros años fuera de Equestria, donde mi ambición contralaba los actos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que sentí tan cerca y palpable esa oscuridad interna.

Suspiré y deshice el hechizo.

-Tienes talento.- Sombra trató de realizar un cumplido, pero la neutralidad de su voz hizo que este no tuviera efecto. –Prepárate, voy a teletransportarte hasta allá.- Sugirió.

-¿Justo ahora?- Sorprendida lo espeté. Él mantuvo su expresión inmutable y contestó.

-No te dejarían partir si no vas con ellas.- Muy atento a pesar de su actitud.

Tenía razón. Ninguna de ellas permitiría que fuera sola. Pero el peligro era mucho más inmediato que otras veces. Si algo fallaba, no quisiera que sus vidas terminaran en un destello ambiguo.

-Si… necesitas que te colaboren con algo… pídeselo a ellas sin dudar, todas son muy serviciales.- Por un momento pensé en retrospectiva, sentí una presión en mi pecho que aumentaba los nervios y, como si mi mente se oscureciera, observé hacia un vacío cercano.

-Mírame.- Sombra se acercó, tomó mi rostro y volvió a mencionar. –Mírame, Sunset. No es momento para llenarse de sentimientos negativos. Tú fuiste la que tuvo la determinación de llegar hasta aquí. Ahora solo estas a un paso de llegar a ese objetivo.- Esta vez, sus ojos mostraban cierta chispa creciente.

-Has este esfuerzo y nosotros, nos encargaremos del resto.- Dibujó una sonrisa confiada y espontánea. Me sorprendí por la novedosa expresión, tanto que no logré evitar un comentario halagador.

-Sweetie Belle tenía razón, eres algo atractivo, al menos cuando sonríes.- El oscuro unicornio retrocedió por la sorpresa.

-Eso… fue inesperado.- Repuso –Pero gracias.- Concluyó el asunto al retroceder un par de pasos y reunir magia con su cuerno.

-Diles que las veré en Ponyville.- Exclamé como una promesa, más a mi propio ser que a las yeguas acompañantes.

Inicié a preparar el hechizo.

-Toma todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Esperamos llegar a Ponyville en este mismo ciclo.- Fue lo último que escuché de sombra antes de ser envuelta en su magia.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, como si fuera a recibir un golpe, después, concentré mi magia.


	15. Estrella de cuatro puntas

**Estrella de cuatro puntas**

 ** _Applebloom_**

El señor Glass habló un tiempo con nosotras y nos explicó la situación de Sunset. No era necesario decir que la frustración se evidenció en cada una de nosotras, habíamos jurado permanecer a su lado, pero ella, decidió partir en solitario.

Sin embargo, el oscuro unicornio logró convencernos de permanecer tranquilas, más aun cuando declaró que necesitaba de nuestra ayuda.

Terminamos de hablar y ordenó a todos los ponis de las cuevas de cristal dirigirse hacia la torre, que prepararan solo lo esencial, ya que, el acontecimiento era la salida de todos y el abandono de aquel lugar.

Así lo hicieron, lograron llegar a la parte más alta de la torre, no eran muchos, la mayoría de ellos potrillos.

Shinestone se ubicó justo a mi lado, casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos, deseaba que permaneciera allí con ella, apretaba la mandíbula tan fuerte, con nervio y emoción simultánea.

-Ve con tu familia, pequeña.- le sugerí amable, ya que su presencia de alguna forma, también me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Glass levantó una plataforma para que todos lograran observarlo, pidió silencio e inició.

-Escuchen todos. Como ya se les informó, este será el momento en que abandonemos la cueva, y con ello al imperio de cristal.- Realizó una pausa para observar los rostros de todos. –Sé que algunos se sentirán incomodos e inseguros de que nos vayamos, también, que los más jóvenes, los que solo conocen el cristal que los rodea tendrán ciertas expectativas del mundo que hay allá afuera, pero, les voy a pedir discreción. La Equestria que está plasmada en los libros no es la misma de ahora. Su grandeza y hermosura ahora viven en las mentes de los adultos y ancianos. Todos ellos igualmente lucharon para sobrevivir… Quizás más que nosotros.- En ese instante, nos observó a las tres y a Pound.

-Por lo que les puedo asegurar.- Continuó. –Va a ser muy difícil para todos.- En ese instante, los murmullos y miradas de incredulidad se hicieron presentes.

Glass levantó un casco para pedir silencio.

-Algunos se preguntarán la razón de este repentino acontecimiento. La verdad, es casi una obligación… y es prácticamente, por mi culpa.- El silencio era tal que podía escuchar la respiración nerviosa de los ponis cercanos.- Debo hacer algo fuera de estos muros, lo que tanto ustedes como yo, hemos llamado hogar. Pero al levantarlos y mantenerlos protegidos de la tormenta por tanto tiempo, he logrado crear un vínculo fuerte con estos cristales, tanto así, que en el momento que los deje, este lugar se derrumbará y la tormenta entrará por todas las direcciones. Por eso debo llevarlos conmigo.- Nuevamente los murmullos se hicieron presentes. Esta vez, más nerviosos. Ni siquiera el gesto de Glass logró detenerlos.

Solo una voz, inquieta y titubeante resaltó de entre todos, tenía solo una pregunta por hacer.

-¿A dónde iremos entonces?- Con aquella duda, guardaron silencio y observaron al unicornio con ojos incriminatorios, casi exigiéndole una respuesta.

Este repasó la vista sobre todos. –Primero a la capital.- Respondió con autoridad. –En ese lugar, los que deseen podrán quedarse allí, dado que, espero que la mayoría de ustedes logren acompañarme a Ponyville. Sin embargo debo confesarles algo, esa puede ser la opción más segura, pero, dentro de poco tiempo no lo será.- Nos señaló con su casco.- Nuestros visitantes provienen de allí, y una de ellas, de forma muy valiente, se ofreció para buscar a nuestra princesa.- La mayoría de los adultos se miraron sorprendidos. Glass continuó. –Si bien alguno de ustedes recordará, algo nos atacó hace veinte años, eso mismo, vendrá por ella.-

-Creo que la mayoría va a quedarse en Canterlot.- Opinó Sweetie Belle, y era razonable, muy pocos sobrevivieron, estarán atormentados de lo que pasó con el resto de los ponis. Nadie los culpará si se quedan allí.

-¡Es momento de irnos!- Glass repuso. Todos se agruparon, más por temor que por ayudar a su guardián a reducir el espacio del hechizo.

Su cuerno se iluminó, y en un destello dejamos atrás el cristal y la tormenta.

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

Contuve la respiración un par de segundos, los ojos cerrados y los músculos en tensión. Mi mente, concentrada en la realización del hechizo. Todo listo para cuando sintiera que mis cascos tocaran tierra.

Así fue…

Abrí los ojos y sin dudarlo, invoqué a mi forma etérea, con rapidez, tan así que no logré distinguir alrededor.

Solo cuando el espectro mágico se alzó, observé el terreno, árido y sin vida, el polvo viajaba por el aire como recuerdos añejos, entonces, con temor, observé el cielo.

Para mi sorpresa, no vi la figura multicolor que presencié en el telescopio de Night Light.

Me quedé confundida y temerosa, centré mi vista hacia una estructura que se erguía con timidez en el horizonte. Comprendí en ese instante, que las criaturas a su alrededor en la primera observación a través del lente, no eran Changelings.

Dragones…

No supe cuantos, no me interesé en verificar su número, ya que en ese instante, sentí el aire calentarse, mi cuerpo pesado y, la figura etérea de mi ser desvaneciéndose en el espacio, como si fuera engullida por el cielo.

Tan asombrada estuve, que seguí el recorrido de mi magia. En lo alto, una luz que recién asomaba en mi vista.

Solo corrí…

Hacia delante, hacia los changeling y dragones. Los últimos, tratando de asaltar con fiereza la colmena que parecía resguardada por un campo de fuerza, apenas distinguible.

Mi galope agitado me hacía tropezar, el temor creciente, me obligó a levantarme y volver a correr. Estaba confundida, miraba al suelo y a todas las direcciones. Enfoqué un túmulo humeante, oscuro como carbón, luego, maldije por reconocer que perteneció a una criatura. Forcé a mirar hacia otro lugar en el territorio, pero, mientras más me acercaba a la estructura, más humo, carbón y seres calcinados aparecían.

Una vez comprendí que no podía escapar de dicho manifiesto, solo me fijé en la colmena.

Llegué a su base, lisa e impenetrable, entonces, la desesperación me invadió, solo grité. Dos únicas palabras que se habían quedado marcadas en mi mente desde que decidí salir de Ponyville.

-¡FLURRY HEART!- En un desgarrador aullido que me dejó sin aire, inquieta y estúpida grité.

No fue sorpresa que algunos dragones me observaran.

Uno rojizo y feroz se abalanzó hacia mí. Traté inútilmente de utilizar magia…

Ni un pequeño destello salió de mi cuerno.

Las fauces del ser escamado se abrieron, a medida que se acercaba, su tamaño era superior.

Me engulliría de un bocado.

Ante tal idea, mi cuerpo no reaccionó. Más era el terror a causa de mi nula posibilidad por defenderme que solo permanecí allí, quieta.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, casi como plegaria, llamé un nombre.

"Twilight."

 ** _Applebloom_**

Literalmente, en un parpadeo nos encontrábamos allí. Fue hace poco tiempo que partimos y, nuevamente, aproximamos. Esta vez con más ponis, con incertidumbre y expectativa.

Cubrimos gran parte de una calle, la inmediatez con la que llegaron otros ponis a observarnos fue abrumadora. Murmuraban y atendían, algunos con temor, intriga, inclusive molestia. De igual forma, los recién llegados, casi como por reflejo, imitaron aquel acto.

-¡Glass! ¡Sunburst!- El observador se distinguió con su grito y afán por adentrarse en nuestro espacio. –Señoritas.- Indicó una vez logró observarnos. –No tardaron mucho.- Concluyó para luego dirigirse a los unicornios contiguos. –Lo imaginaba de otra forma, señor Glass.-

No era de extrañarse, ni siquiera nosotras lo habríamos imaginado con el aspecto que poseía en esos momentos.

Su pelaje oscuro, fue cambiado a uno claro, casi diáfano; la crin adoptó un tono grisáceo, sucio y enredado; su cuerno, aquel que parecía hecho de un cristal rojo y saturado, ahora era normal, combinaba con la claridad de su ser.

Nos observamos atónitas, sin embargo, ninguna expresó palabra alguna.

-Sunburst, lamento verte así.- Con cierta empatía se dirigió al poni mitad cristal.

-Estoy vivo.- Respondió. –Mientras continúe así, puedo cumplir con la promesa que le hice… Así como nuestra labor.- Con tono neutro sentenció.

-Tienes razón.- Glass inquirió. –Aunque es un placer conocerlo al fin señor Light, necesitamos llevar su telescopio a Ponyville inmediatamente. Ya sabe lo que eso significa.-

Él simplemente asintió.

-Voy a encargarme de algo primero.- Por segunda vez, Glass levantó una plataforma para que todos lo observasen.

-Compañeros de cristal.- Inició. –Es momento de que tomen su decisión, sabrán que aquí en Canterlot, los unicornios serán mejor recibidos, sin embargo, los que no son, tendrán, al igual que todos nosotros, que rehacer su vida. Pueden hacerlo aquí, en la capital, donde pocos peligros pueden acecharlos, o pueden ir conmigo a Ponyville, pero como ya les mencioné, dentro de poco, el pueblo va a ser el centro de un acontecimiento peligroso. No los obligaré, no les diré cuál es su mejor opción. Lo único que puedo decirles, si me lo permiten, es que construyan y manejen su vida como bien deseen, y que nuestro próximo encuentro, sea entre las alegrías de un nuevo sol y una bella luna.-

Bajó su plataforma, así también, observé como su ánimo descendía.

-Los unicornios pueden dirigirse al hospital.- Night light complementaba. –Allí servirán de ayuda, conocerán hechizos curativos y podrán tener un techo. Los pegaso pueden dirigirse al castillo, tendrán jornadas difíciles, necesitamos guardias que estén pendiente de todo lo que ocurre fuera, pero tendrán asegurada su alimentación. En cuanto a los terrestres, deberán dirigirse a la estación. Canterlot no es una ciudad agrícola, por lo que es necesario intercambiar provisiones con algunas ciudades; algunas tienen caminos peligrosos, otras son muy lejanas, pero proveen con lo necesario para que la ciudad se sostenga. Si tienen algo que preguntar. Es el momento.-

En principio, ningún poni se movió, pero con el paso de unos segundos fueron tomando la decisión. Tímidamente se acercaban al señor Light para aclarar sus dudas, entonces, el grupo se fue reduciendo.

-Necesito hablar con los cuatro.- Glass se dirigió a nosotras.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Scootaloo con cierta desconfianza en sus ojos fue la primera en cuestionarlo.

-Es sobre un asunto importante, y espero que todos puedan ayudarme.-

Cada una se observó cautelosa, sabíamos que estábamos en deuda con él, era justo ayudarlo, por mucho que su aspecto no fuese el mismo.

Asentimos.

-Bien, gracias.- Dejó escapar esas palabras junto a un pesado suspiro, parecía nervioso. –Esto que les voy a pedir no es sencillo.-

-El llegar hasta aquí no fue un camino de rosas.- Nuevamente la pegaso interrumpe.

-Si… tienes razón. Iré al punto. El favor que les pediré las separará y pondrá en peligro, sobre todo a ti, señorita Scootaloo. ¿Crees ser capaz de ir hasta Griffonstone?-

Ella no se movió, mantuvo firme su postura mientras dejaba que las palabras acudieran a su mente para clarificar una respuesta.

-¿Con… que objetivo?- Pregunta, incómoda.

-Información.- Contesta Glass. –Ningún poni ha decidido ir y observar en qué condiciones se encuentran los Griffos y… si pueden sernos de ayuda.-

-En caso de que me encuentre con ellos. ¿Por qué serian de ayuda?- Bufó. –Sé que nos enfrentamos a una tormenta, que compartimos la habilidad de manejar las nubes a nuestro antojo…-

-…Puede haber algo más que nubes.- Interrumpió el unicornio, con un leve gesto de preocupación que no pasó desapercibido por la pegaso naranja.

Asintió en reconocimiento y luego apretó los labios, era muy fácil descifrar sus pensamientos. Recordaba la caída de Cloudsdale, de los Wonderbolts, y de la propia.

-Bien, veré que puedo hacer.- reconoció al fin, trataba de parecer despreocupada, pero era muy mala fingiendo, aun así, no se arrepintió ni trató de crear algún tipo de excusa. Solo desplegó sus alas.

-En ese caso debería partir de inmediato, es un viaje largo hasta allí.- Insinuó con determinación.

Sweetie y yo nos observamos confiadas, resultaba extraño, adquirimos cierta costumbre al despedirnos, como si en el fondo supiéramos que nos volveremos a encontrar.

-Buen viaje.- Mencioné afable. Ella correspondió con una sonrisa confiada y alzó vuelo. Tras ella, Pound, como fiel escudero y tonto enamorado no perdió tiempo en alcanzarla.

Observamos mientras se alejaban tras la montaña.

-Ahora, Sweetie Belle.- Glass llamó a la siguiente. –Espero que puedas colaborarme con otro pequeño asunto.-

Ella sonrió cálida, como siempre, aquel gesto que otrora mantuvo nuestros días con cierta amabilidad y, que permanecía constante, como símbolo de fortaleza. Un gesto que negó a olvidar, que la mantiene firme.

-Sabes muy bien que no es un "pequeño asunto"- Respondió buscando una expresión similar en el rostro ajeno.

Poco expresivo.

-Necesitaré tu magia para preparar las cosas que Night Light nos dispondrá. Ahora mismo, estoy agotado, traer a todos de un solo hechizo es más de lo que puedo controlar ahora, por eso…-

-…No domino el hechizo de teletransportación.- Lo interrumpió, anticipándose a su pedido, sin embargo…

-Gracias por la información, pero eso no era lo que te iba a pedir.-

Sweetie levantó una ceja con inquietud y esperó a que Glass continuara.

-Es más como un encantamiento, pero de naturaleza… peligrosa.-

Con una modesta sorpresa lo observó, mantuvo silencio por unos instantes. Luego, afirmó.

-Sí, lo haré.-

Por cómo estaban las cosas, solo había un poni al cual dirigirse, otorgarle una responsabilidad inmediata y, depositar su confianza.

-En cuanto a ti señorita Applebloom.- Mencionó otorgando una ligera vista al grupo de ponis de cristal que no eligió ninguna de las opciones destinadas a Canterlot. -¿Serias tan amable de acompañarlos en el camino hacia Ponyville?- Con aquella decencia esmerada requirió su favor.

Observé al grupo, muchos estaban confundidos, otros asustados; la mayoría de los que estaban entusiasmados con la idea de abandonar la cueva se quedaron aquí, sin embargo, gran parte de dicho grupo era joven. Quedaron los mayores, quizás los que más añoraban tranquilidad en sus días por venir.

-Sí, los llevaré conmigo.- Respondí. –Pero dame un tiempo, debo hacer algo primero.-

Al escuchar eso, Sweetie tuvo la intención de decirme algo, sin embargo se detuvo, trató de comprender lo que era, y yo, le respondí con un gesto nimio. Era suficiente para ella.

-Entonces, les diré que te esperen.- Continuó Glass. –Nos veremos pronto.- Con eso dicho, me dirigí hacia un callejón conocido.

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

Hace mucho tiempo no sentía la necesidad de que me protegieran…

Estaba en un tiempo lejano, casi incierto, me observaba como una pequeña potrilla, sola y temperamental que caminaba por las calles blancas de Canterlot buscando sobrevivir.

Encontraba refugio en los libros; los mundos que se abrían ante mí gracias a las palabras, el conocimiento que adquiría, la verdad que me hacía olvidar que no tenía hogar. Era todo lo que necesitaba en esos tiempos.

Hasta que la encontré… o más bien, ella me encontró.

No supe cómo logró fijarse en mí.

Cada momento que pasé con ella fue maravilloso, habría hecho todo para que estuviera orgullosa, también para agradecerle por la oportunidad que me dio, gracias a ello, logré no solo conocer lo que estaba escrito en los libros, me conocí a mi misma. Sabía de lo que era capaz si me esforzaba lo suficiente. Toda mi dedicación era para que me continuara observando con esa expresión maternal y cálida.

Pero al final, no pude apreciar todo lo que hizo por mí.

Si tan solo pudiera verla una vez más…

…

Ese tierno roce sobre mi crin…

Así era como se sentía…

Tan acogedor que no creo poder despertar nunca, así lo quisiera…

Pero no quiero, por favor, hazme permanecer en este sueño para siempre…

-No puedo hacerte eso.- Respondió con su voz calmada y limpia.

-Por favor, princesa.-

-Sé que es muy difícil tener que despertarse de un sueño como este… Pero debes hacerlo. Si te quedas, ¿Qué pasará contigo?-

-No importa lo que pase conmigo- Respondí como la potrilla consentida que quizás pude haber sido.

-Eso no está bien.-

-¿Por qué no?- Con afán cuestioné. –Esto es lo que quiero. Estar a tu lado una vez más y poder decirte lo mucho que te agradezco por recibirme como tu alumna. No quiero apartarme otra vez, ya estoy arrepentida de muchas cosas.-

-¿De qué te arrepientes?-

-Ya lo sabes, desobedecerte, dejar Equestria, robar la corona de Twilight…-

Twilight…

…

Desperté sin comprender lo que había ocurrido. El solo hecho de mencionar su nombre me llenaba de tristeza, más aun, de una imperiosa necesidad de no quedarme quieta, casi incómoda por todo.

Entonces, la vi.

Una yegua clara, alta y soberbia, con rostro afable y sonrisa calma, su crin rizada y colorida, el cuerno delgado y estirado, sus alas desplegadas en el suelo, sus patas dobladas en una posición cómoda, casi parecía que flotaba.

-Flurry Heart…- Susurré atónita.

-Esa soy yo- Contestó, cortés y apacible. Casi lograba sentir como su tranquilidad me apoderaba.

Mi mandíbula comenzó a temblar y sentí como la garganta se cerraba. Con gran esfuerzo logré articular palabras.

-¡Te encontré!- Traté inútilmente de evitar que mis ojos dejaran escapar lágrimas.

-¿Me estabas buscando?- Pregunto con cierta sorpresa. –Parecía que deseabas estar con otro poni.-

-yo…- No supe cómo responder a eso, parece que muy dentro de mí, aún deseo volver bajo el ala de Celestia.

Imité su sorpresa y la observé.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Con cierta vergüenza me atreví a preguntar.

-Pude verlo también. Aquello, es lo que tu corazón anhela.- Acercó su rostro y posó el cuerno sobre mi frente.

Hipnotizada por su acto, sentí como mi corazón se oprimía de tal forma que creí por un segundo que moriría de la carga emocional que emergió tan rápidamente, que no me dio tiempo para volver a llorar.

-Tienes un corazón fuerte, pero eso, es debido a que tú misma lo lastimaste. Aun así, es noble y bondadoso, Inclusive, cálido.-

-¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de decir eso?- Extrañada pregunté.

Ella sonrió y se levantó.

-Puedo verlo, déjalo así. Ahora sígueme. Sé el motivo por el que estas aquí.-

 ** _Applebloom_**

Como una pintura de un artista banal y descuidado, la deprimente imagen de los dos ponis en ese callejón apartado, sucio y oscuro me molestó.

"Así estaban la última vez que los vi"

Me acerqué a ellos, esta vez, tenía una determinación, los llevaría devuelta a Ponyville, así no quisieran. No me gusta pensar en ellos cada vez que voy a dormir. Con esa imagen, incomodo mi lecho y conciencia, entonces, me pregunto si ella sentirá lo mismo, luego, me enojo.

-Hola de nuevo.- traté de mantener un tono calmo.

Ni siquiera me observaron.

-Vendrán conmigo.- Sentencié.

-No…- La yegua soltó con voz cansada, ronca y susurrante.

-No les pregunté.- Di un paso de autoridad, casi invadiendo su espacio.

El corcel parecía más cansado, apenas si pudo levantar la mirada y observarme.

-Vamos…- Dijo en volumen bajo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- La yegua preguntó asombrada. –Dejarás que ella te dé órdenes, esta… campesina.- La forma despectiva en que escupió esa palabra no me afectó. Sobre todo cuando el corcel le respondió.

-Una campesina que tiene techo y comida… más de lo que nosotros tenemos ahora.- Parecía rendido, pero supo percatarse de su situación, ya no tenía nada, y el orgullo no le ayudaría a recuperar lo que perdió.

-¡No quiero deberte nada!- Inestable y rabiosa gritó, se levantó y me observó con furia, una que ocultaba bajo sus ojos arrepentimiento.

-No lo harás, al menos, no a mí.- Sin moverme, ni apartar la mirada mencioné. –Nos vamos ya.- Me di la vuelta y comencé a andar.

Escuché como uno me siguió en el acto, en cuanto a la otra, después de unos segundos, caminó.

Suspiré aliviada, como si hubiera cumplido una difícil labor. De hecho, lo fue.

"Ahora tengo que regresar."

Fue la tarea inmediata que me propuse, pero no la única.

"Debo verla lo más pronto posible."


	16. Astros en movimiento

Astros en movimiento

* * *

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

Siempre escuché que los Changeling eran seres aterradores, crueles y engañosos. No existía libro alguno que hablara sobre ellos de forma positiva, todos referían lo mismo; silueta negra opaca, patas agujereadas que emulaban el vacío de su ser, alas incapaces de reflejar luz y que zumbaban como preludio de perdición.

Por eso, cuando vi a los pocos que quedaron, me sorprendí. No efusivamente, mucho menos curiosa, fue, triste.

Flurry Heart me había llevado al centro de la colmena, donde solo un puñado se agrupaba para descansar; algunos heridos, otros con quemaduras, la mayoría agotados. Se encontraban rodeando un trono de piedra lisa, imponente y oscura, contrastaba con el rey que lo ocupaba.

-Te presento a mi padre, Thorax.- La princesa anunció con orgullo.

Un padre…

Así es como lo ve ella. Encontró una conexión con él y no es menos, la mantuvo a salvo casi toda su vida.

Lo observé, melancólico, cansado, viejo y débil, como si estar sentado en ese trono le hubiese arrebatado el vigor de sus mejores años.

Todos me observaron, tétricos.

-Es un gusto conocerlo.- Mencioné.

Con movimientos taciturnos, Thorax extendió su pata, aquella con los agujeros que los distinguían, sin embargo, algo era extraño, parecía como si todos estuviesen deformados; había algunos con dos cuernos coloridos, otros negros y puntudos, la mayoría conservaban el ébano característico de su piel, muy pocos poseían colores llamativos.

Por muy extraño que pareciera, el rey acumulaba su cambio en distintas partes del cuerpo, casi aleatoriamente; un ojo carmesí y otro celeste, alas tanto oscuras como brillantes y una expresión rígida, casi molesta.

-El gusto es mío.- Respondió tratando de realizar una mueca, asumí su intento de sonreír, sin embargo, le fue imposible.

-Ella es Sunset Shimmer. - Complementa Flurry Heart.

Durante un breve periodo de tiempo hubo un silencio apacible. Luego, el gobernante intervino.

-Entonces, el momento ha llegado.- Correspondió.

Lo miré intrigada, presumí que quizás conocía el plan de Sombra, luego recapacité ante la imposibilidad de ese hecho. Era obvia la razón de sus palabras; Flurry Heart apareció de la nada y con una nota, no supo de ningún otro poni por mucho tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Me atreví a preguntar.

Otorgó una orden visual a su grupo que, inmediatamente se dispersó y dejo solos a Flurry, Thorax y a mí.

-¿No estás aquí para llevarte a Flurry Heart entonces?- Cuestionó con soberbia.

Mis pensamientos titubearon en una escala arrepentida.

"Tiene razón"

El hecho de que un poni llegara a su hogar, solo cabría en muy pocas posibilidades, entre ellas, la necesidad de la princesa en Equestria.

La miré directamente a los ojos.

-Te necesitamos, Equestria te necesita.- Imploro.

Ella le otorgó una mirada afectuosa a su padre.

-Parece que no solo es Equestria.- Dice comprensiva, con su suave voz, tan dulce que logró abrazar mi ser.

-Si…- Suspiré.

-Entonces, debemos irnos.- Contestó.

-¿Así, si más?-

Ella sonrió ajena.

-¿Qué esperabas?-

-Bueno…- Observé a Thorax, estaba tan calmo como la princesa. –Pensé que quizás querían despedirse.-

Se observaron sonrientes.

-Hace mucho que los dragones comenzaron a asediarnos, peor aún, una increíble anomalía mágica retiene prisionera a Flurry…- Realizó una pausa vehemente. –Después de tantos años viviendo así, es una alegría despedirnos al menos una vez.- Concluyó mientras su cuerpo adoptaba una nueva forma.

La transición a un ser brillante y hermoso fue sencilla, casi difuminada por los años. Con brillos que provenían desde el pecho, el rey Changeling se manifestó como un ser multicolor y orgulloso.

Apenas si pude sorprenderme.

-Adios Flurry.- El gobernante se levantó de su trono mientras despedía a la princesa.

Ella solo le sonrío y vio elevarse sobre nosotras.

-¿Tienes el poder suficiente para llevarnos a Ponyville?- Flurry preguntó.

Había perdido parte de mi poder y quizás parte de mí ser al llegar aquí. Peor aún, no recordaba cómo utilizar ese hechizo.

-No…- Contesté vencida.

Tomó mi barbilla y habló.

-Entonces iremos a otro lugar antes de llegar a Ponyville.- Sentenció.

-¿Donde?- Cuestioné.

No me otorgó respuesta, pero con un solo movimiento me subió a su lomo y voló.

Atravesamos la colmena gracias a una apertura que sin previo aviso se vislumbró, así mismo cerró el paso. Nosotras fuera, los dragones alrededor y, un rey que ascendió con sus últimos súbditos para mirar cara a cara a los seres escamados.

-Hace mucho tiempo que nos preparamos para este momento.- La princesa hablaba mientras se alejaba tan rápido como podía de la colmena. –Ahora van a destruir el trono.- Continuaba. – Eso creará una gran explosión mágica, al mismo tiempo, tendré mis poderes de Alicornio y nos tele transportaremos.-

-No me has dicho aún el lugar.- Insistí.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé.- Aclaró en volumen bajo. –Aparece de forma recurrente en mis sueños, y quiero verlo.-

Aunque la sorpresa me embargó, decidí callar, no conocía las facultades de Flurry, pero no podía hacer más.

Simplemente esperé…

Esperé…

Y…

Escuché la explosión.

* * *

 ** _Sweetie Belle_**

Los ponis partieron, y con ellos, Applebloom liderándolos; un éxodo que tiene como destino un lugar inseguro y devastado. Al menos, podrán regocijarse de un nuevo paisaje, nuevos rostros y acciones.

Eso pensaba mientras las hojas de los libros que me había otorgado el señor Glass viajaban de un lado a otro por mi magia. La terea consistía en aprender hechizos de protección, algo sencillo, de no ser porque lo que se necesita es una perduración estática contra el flujo de magia, ya sea por fuera o por dentro.

"Un aislante total"

Tenía la certeza de que hechizos así no requerirían magia oscura, pero como no aplicaba ninguno, acepté investigar.

"Algo tan fuerte que pueda impedir un flujo continuo de la magia."

Dediqué mucho tiempo a esa labor, no en vano, ya que cuando estaba a punto de descansar, lo encontré.

Cabía resaltar que en esos momentos me encontraba sola en la sala de estar del señor Night Light. Por lo tanto, los otros tres corceles habían ya tomado control del observatorio; no los había visto desde que me dispuse a leer, eso sí, escuchaba sonidos de objetos pesados caer al suelo, relinchidos y una que otra magia. Lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo, debía ser de gran magnitud.

Cuando adentré en el observatorio, el telescopio había sido desmantelado; partes se encontraban en el suelo, al detallar, pude darme cuenta de que estaba todo organizado, quizás enumerado. En cuanto a los potros; el observador estaba exhausto en un rincón, Glass se había apoderado de una silla para recostarse y Sunburst, permanecía de pie, estático como la mitad de su cuerpo, justo en el centro de la habitación.

-¿Sunburst?- Me acerqué con premura, no quería despertarlo, en caso de que estuviese dormido.

-¿Estas despierto?- Me situé frente a él y ante su rostro rígido y frio, la curiosidad de su ojo perdido me atrajo como si fuese un tesoro y yo, una noble codiciosa.

Entonces, reaccionó.

-Encontraste el hechizo.- Afirmó neutro.

Asentí silenciosa.

-Descansa, los días venideros serán agotadores.-

Entonces, ocurrió algo improbable; la habitación que siempre dejaba entrar suaves rayos de luz entre sus cortinas delgadas, oscureció, no como si hubiesen cerrado totalmente las persianas, inclusive con eso se filtraría una pequeña iluminación.

El sol… Se movió, y con ello

La primera noche en veinte años dio comienzo.

* * *

 ** _Scootaloo_**

Ya habíamos visualizado en el horizonte la tierra más allá del mar cuando el cielo apagó su luz. Ninguno realizó comentario, estábamos fascinados de observar el infinito tan adornado y bello; la luna que dominaba orgullosa el cielo, acompañada de sus estrellas que generaban una calma profunda, recreando un buen momento para descansar.

Observé a Pound, sus ojos parecían buscar un techo, algo que lo hiciera sentir seguro o quizás grande.

-Es tu primera vez viendo la noche.- Afirmé neutra.

Asintió con empeño. –Noche…- Dijo suave, reconociendo lo que había frente a él.

-No te quedes idiotizado con las estrellas, debemos descender.-

Se sorprendió al mirar abajo y darse cuenta que, efectivamente, estábamos sobre tierra.

Sabía muy bien donde se encontraba Griffonstone, de hecho, como Wonderbolt, alguna vez visité esa tierra, sin embargo, en ese tiempo estaban reorganizándose como comunidad.

Apenas si pude apreciar su estilo de vida o forma de actuar y ver el mundo, pero si hubo algo que me llamó la atención la primera vez que fui: Una ruda Griffo, ya madura que tenía tras de sí a varios acompañantes, como si fuese una guía o líder comunitaria.

Pound y yo observamos el pueblo, oscuro, apenas si podíamos ver lo que teníamos al frente; unas cuantas estructuras, descuidadas y gastadas por el paso del tiempo. Camínanos entre ellas, miramos y concluimos que todavía los seres vivían en aquel poblado, pero en cuanto a su paradero, solo había un lugar que faltaba por explorar.

En lo alto del árbol que se erguía imponente sobre el pueblo, el castillo del monarca atestiguaba la noche con un ojo vacío. Subimos hasta él y escuchamos murmullos desde la entrada. Observé a Pound quien, temblaba, no sabría decir si de emoción o nervios, no le presté importancia y empujé la puerta.

El sonido chirriante hizo eco por toda la estructura, una vez pasamos el umbral noté que las apagadas voces se habían apagado. Después de unos segundos, un aleteo estridente y múltiple ocupó mis orejas.

Eran ellos. Inmensos y orgullosos, con rostros fieros y semblante firme, casi logré sentirme intimidada. Tras el grupo; de unos cinco o seis, se escuchó una estridente y áspera voz:

-¿Quiénes son estos intrusos?- Cuestionó.

Di un paso al frente y contesté: -Ponis de Equestria.-

Los fieros griffos que recibieron nuestra llegada se hicieron a un lado para dejar a ver a una de ellas; se apartaron con respeto ante la presencia.

Reconocí su mirada añeja y porte soberbio, pico corto y las plumas de su cabeza se inclinaban hacia delante, casi sueltas. Sus garras dejaban ver múltiples cicatrices y el pecho destacaba por una marca negra y falta de plumas.

Me observó igualmente, de cascos a crin. Se detuvo un momento en mis alas y dio un ligero vistazo a Pound, quien inmóvil, permanecía con una expresión igualmente seria.

-Están lejos de casa, pequeños ponis.-

Asentí lenta, casi evitando cualquier movimiento innecesario.

-Hemos venido a pedirles un favor.-

Ella me miró extrañada, luego bufó con gracia.

-y… ¿Por qué habríamos de ayudarlos?- Comenzó a rodearnos, caminaba con gracia, casi elegante. Estaba perpleja de cómo, con solo su presencia era capaz de hacerme quedar inmóvil.

-La situación en Equestria está cambiando.- Indiqué. –Tenemos ahora la oportunidad de reestablecer la tranquilidad y riqueza de hace años.-

No se mostraba muy convencida.

-Entonces pequeña ¿Qué debemos hacer?-

Esbocé una sonrisa inocente.

-Acompañarnos a Ponyville.-

Por un instante, casi inapreciable, me pareció que su postura flaqueó. Sin embargó la recuperó al instante.

-y allí ¿Qué haremos?- Era muy cautelosa en cuanto a darme una respuesta.

-Quizá… Enfrentarnos con algunas criaturas-

Un murmullo por parte de los otros griffos se hizo presente.

-Entonces los ponis no pueden defenderse solos.- Con burla, indicó. –Mira pequeña, conozco a los ponis; además de ustedes los pegaso, están los unicornios, me parece poco probable que necesiten ayuda solo para enfrentarse a un puñado de criaturas mágicas.- Volvió a bufar. – Te daré una sola oportunidad para convencerme del por qué deberíamos ir contigo y arriesgarnos a combatir con esas criaturas que mencionaste.-

-Oye que…-

-Déjame esto…- Pound desplegó un ala frente a mí y tomó la palabra.

Lo miré con extrañeza. Él, con una confianza improbable guiñó el ojo.

-Discúlpeme, señorita…- Dio una vista a modo de complemento hacia la griffo.

-Gilda.- Respondió impasible.

-Señorita Guilda, resulta que la situación en Equestria ha cambiado mucho en estos últimos años. No quiero aburrirla con sucesos que quizás no le interesen pero, la población poni descendió, igualmente la fuerza y magia de algunos. Sé que debido a la situación que atravesaron los habitantes de Griffonstone esto no le resulte comprensible pues veo, que muchos se han esforzado por sobrevivir a su manera.-

Pound había logrado captar la atención de todos.

-De momento no le podemos ofrecer más que gratitud si deciden ayudarnos.- Prosiguió.-Pero si fallamos en esto, no habrá futuro para ninguno, eso los incluye a ustedes.-

Los griffos en la sala se observaron incrédulos.

-No conozco los detalles, pero sé que lograron resistir contra los dragones. Al menos mejor que nosotros.- Se volvió hacia mí, casi ofreciéndome disculpas con la mirada. –Es probable que volvamos a enfrentarnos con ellos.- Suspiró pesado. –Por favor, ayúdenos y verán un futuro brillante.- Dicho eso, agachó su cabeza y esperó.

-Levanta la maldita cabeza.- Gilda ordenó.

Pound obedeció.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre los dragones?-

Él sonrió, casi con orgullo.

-Hay un vigía que es capaz de observarnos a todos.-

Gilda permaneció inmóvil, meditando, solo para contestar: -Lo pensaré. De momento, hay que descansar.- Otorgó una orden visual a quienes estaban allí y se dispersaron.

Observé a cada griffo mientras salía. Busqué entre tantos uno familiar. No lo encontré.

La líder permaneció con nosotros luego de que la mayoría partieran.

-Se quedaran en una de las habitaciones de este castillo.- Ordenó. –Luego enviaré a alguien para que los guie.- Se dispuso a partir.

-Discúlpeme.- La detuve. –No vi a Gabby, ¿Sabe dónde la puedo encontrar?-

-¿Es tu amiga?-

Asentí, casi tímida.

Suspiró como si hubiese dejado todas sus fuerzas en el aire.

-Murió. Lo lamento.- declaró.

Me quedé inmóvil, perdida en mi propio ser. No supe cuando fue que llegamos a la habitación, mucho menos cuando me quedé dormida.

* * *

 ** _Appleblom_**

Ante la sorpresiva oscuridad, muchos ponis engendraron una calma invasora. Apreciando lo que era, otro bello rostro del cielo, más calmo y transparente. Nos tomamos un momento para admirarlo y descansar. La caminata, aunque no había sido extensa, el ritmo impuesto lograba desgastarlos de apoco.

La pareja que felizmente decidió acompañarme, permanecía con sus trapos sobre el cuerpo, tapándose, casi con vergüenza y apartados del grupo.

Algunos conversaban conmigo, con timidez, pero esta se fue transformando en confianza a medida que intercambiábamos palabras.

La mayoría de los ponis que decidieron venir eran terrestres, les gustaba el trabajo artesanal y se vieron con la oportunidad de adoptar un nuevo estilo de vida. Había uno que otro unicornio, entre ellos, la familia de Shinestone. Charlé con todos, o al menos eso me pareció, ya que cuando di la voz de partir, un sentido llamado se hizo presente y el paso se mantuvo firme, es más, incluso escuchaba murmullos y risas. Aquello me permitió sonreír…

Bueno… y una cosa más.

Vislumbraba el pueblo, como siempre, vacío. Mi pecho retumbaba con fuerza, había vuelto, no solo eso, traje conmigo a los ponis de cristal, y por supuesto; un regalo.

Mientras nos acercábamos a la granja, escuché un aviso por parte de los que en ese momento nocturno hacían guardia; Snips y Snails. El portón se abrió dejando ver a un poni que galopaba presuroso hacia nosotros, posteriormente otros dos con más calma.

Era Diamond, quien quizás, había sido la primera en divisarnos, dado la orden de abrir la puerta y por supuesto, la primera en recibirnos. Su impulso agitado, casi con desesperación, me sorprendió cuando se abalanzó sobre mí con tal entusiasmo, que terminamos en el suelo.

-Volviste.-Susurró mientras abrazaba con firmeza.

-Señorita Diamond, creo que debería manifestar su alegría en otro momento.- Pumpkin se introdujo con decencia. Igualmente se notaba la alegría en su voz.

Haciendo caso, nos levantamos, me hice a un lado y presenté a los ponis de cristal.

-Todos serán de gran ayuda.- Concluí.

Diamond les indicó que cruzasen el umbral, la mayoría de ellos estaban sorprendidos por la estructura de metal y madera, más aún por la distribución de los lugares, inclusive por los ponis que les ofrecieron comida y algún que otro curioso que los observaba, de igual manera, fascinados.

-Será complicado mantenerlos a todos abrigados ahora que la noche llegó.- Mencionó Silver Spoon quien, como fiel escudera, permaneció al lado de Diamond.

-Por cierto.- Intervine. –Hay un par de ponis que quiero presentarte.- Los mencionados aún permanecían al otro lado, temerosos por ingresar. Ella me observó cautelosa, únicamente la empujé para que se acercara a ellos.

-Ustedes, también pueden seguir. No tenemos mucho espacio, pero de seguro encontraremos alguno para ustedes.- Mencionó la poni rosa.

-Eres toda una yegua ahora.- El primero comentó. Diamond lo miró extrañada. –Lamento no haber estado contigo para verte convertiré en lo que eres ahora.- Con eso dicho reveló su rostro, aquel que denotaba un orgullo inmenso por su hija.

-Papá…- Suspiró para inmediatamente observar a la yegua junto a él.

Ella dejo ver su rostro, lleno de lágrimas arrepentidas, igualmente, de orgullo.

La expresión de asombro por parte de Diamond era invaluable. Alternó su vista entre ellos, luego, con un impulso similar a como cuando me recibió, se abalanzó sobre la pareja que decididamente, negó caerse al suelo.

-Se quedarán en mi habitación.- Sentenció. –Síganme, deben estar cansados, comerán el mejor pastel de manzana que hayan probado.- Se dirigió con ellos y se perdió entre la guarida. Estaba alegre, igualmente yo.

Me dispersaron del momento cuando sentí un casco llamando sobre mi cruz. Era Pumpkin.

-y… ¿Las demás?- Su rostro estaba poseído por un miedo inmenso.

-Descuida ya llegarán.- Traté de calmarla. –Y si no estoy mal, todas lo harán con compañía.

La hermana Cake reprimió un suspiro de alivio y murmuró un gracias.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir.- Mencionó observando el cielo. La imité, tenía razón, era momento de descansar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Buien día, tarde o noche. Bueno, descubrí como poner lineas horizontales (que ciego estoy)

Sé que hace mucho no actualizo el fic, asi que quisiera disculparme. La verdad, me encontraba con dudas sobre lo que sucedería acontinuación; todo lo que había organizado hasta el último capítulo iba relativamente bien, hasta que me senté a escribir el actual. Creo que se debe a que falta poco para terminarlo y supongo que estoy sobrepensando las cosas, (Quiero finalizar el Fic de la mejor manera posible) lo que me ha llevado a retroceder sobre la trama y notar vacíos importantes, por lo tanto me disculparé igualmente por esos errores y a "tapar" (que horrible se ve eso) dichos elementos, ya que siendo asi toda la historia no tendría sentido.

En fin. Esto ya va por la etapa final, lo que significa que quizas continúe pensando mucho sobre lo que vendrá, asi que me demoraré con las actualizaciones.

No siendo más por el momento, hasta una próxima lectura.

* * *

 **PD:** -Vaya que si estaba ciego. ¿Cómo no ví esas malditas lineas hasta ahora?- Por cierto, también estoy "trabajando" en otras historias; mas sencillas, más personales, y bueno, más románticas. Asi que, para los que gusten de esos elementos, espero que encuentren algo interesante en lo que vendrá despues de "Crónicas de un futuro sin gloria" El Fic que tiene más cuerpo hasta el momento lo titularé "Canto para un eclipse en primavera" es más que obvio quien será el personaje principal.

Bueno, eso es todo.


	17. Corazones

Corazones

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

En fugaces memorias que arremetieron mi cabeza, observé a Twilight, Celestia, Cadence y Luna. Estaban alegres, vivas, parecía como si yo fuese la difunta en estas evocaciones. Lo sabía, eran los recuerdos de Flurry, lo que ella había vivido, lo que manifestaba y traía a mi subconsciente, casi, como si fuese mi habilidad al otro lado del espejo.

Abrí los ojos con una calma anormal, la oscuridad cubría todo mi campo de visión y escuchaba unos murmullos inentendibles próximos. Moví con ligereza el cuerpo, agotado por un motivo que desconocí, continuaba en su lomo, como si fuese ella la que me protegiese.

Iluminó con su cuerno y desprendiendo una luz ambigua sobre nosotras, lo suficiente para que podamos observarnos.

-Despertaste.- Con su calma contagiosa inquirió.

Asentí un par de veces, traté de ubicarme pero resultaba imposible. La penumbra cubría todo a excepción de nosotras. Ella se dio cuenta y otorgó un impulso mágico al brillo flotante.

Todo se esclareció.

La tierra grumosa y gris me obligó a evocar sentimientos dolidos, agrietada, muerta y…

Petrificada…

-El árbol.- Susurré propia.

Di un vistazo a las figuras, se veían más aterradoras en la oscuridad perpetua. Giré mi cabeza para evitarlas, me centré en el árbol y, en la tumba de Starlight.

-Están todas las amigas de mi tía aquí.- Afirmó la princesa.

-Si…- Lamenté por un instante, sin embargo, como una llamarada creciente, mi ímpetu se apoderó por completo de todo. – Pero no todas fallecimos.- Concluí.

Me acerqué a la tumba y a la caja junto a esta, la levanté con mis cascos. Ahí estaba. Traté de utilizar magia para hacerlo levitar pero me fue imposible.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Medite realizando otro intento…

El mismo resultado… nada.

Me desesperé y traté con todas las fuerzas que tenía en realizar el hechizo, el más sencillo, básico y común.

Nada…

Me sentí resignada, observando el diario como si fuese lapidario para mí.

"¿Habré perdido mi magia?"

En negación traté desesperada, una vez más, de levantar el diario…

Nada…

-¡Maldita sea!- Exclamé.

Flurry no ignoró mi acto y se aproximó. Casi no pude prever cuando cerró la distancia entre nosotras y posó su casco en mi cruz.

-Tranquilízate.- Murmuró. –Estas cansada.-

Casi creí esa mentira, por más cansada que estuviese, por tan increíble desgaste que haya sufrido por la magia negra o por todo lo que haya ocurrido hasta ese momento, era imposible que no pudiese lograr aquel hechizo.

-No estoy cansada.- respondí. –Simplemente, no tengo magia.-

Levanté como bien me permitieron los cascos aquel libro antiguo y personal.

-Esto es para ti.- Le ofrecí.

Con su magia levantó y posó el libro frente a si, lo abrió desde el inicio y creó una nueva fuente de luz.

-"La magia de la amistad"- Leyó.

Me senté a observar el árbol, impotente y gélido, pareciera como si con el más ligero viento se derrumbaría.

"Es como si el viento se hubiera llevado mi magia."

* * *

 ** _Sweetie Belle_**

La improbable noche nos obligó a trabajar en penumbra, avancé mi lectura lo más que pude para llegar a la práctica de forma oportuna. Campo de anulación mágica; nada puede dañarlo, ni afectarlo a menos que el poni portador lo deshaga. Resultó de útil para nuestra labor, sin embargo, me preocupa la posibilidad de otros fines ya que, si se lanza de forma precisa, hasta un unicornio sería incapaz de utilizar magia, siendo así, el efecto aplicaría para cualquier tipo de ser mágico, pero, y algo amorfo, gaseoso y que se manifiesta únicamente como magia, ¿Puede ser encerrado?

Seguramente Glass y Sunburst pensaron en ello más de una vez. La imposibilidad de controlar, aunque fuese un poco, y de manera eficaz la tormenta requeriría de una cantidad inconmensurable de poder, tal vez, un alicornio logre con dicha tarea, o quizás colapse debido a la magia misma.

Decido no darle más vueltas al asunto, una a una, cada parte del telescopio desensamblado es paciente del hechizo, apenas perceptible a la vista, lo suficiente como para evitar que la anomalía destruya todo el armado.

-Haz avanzado bastante.- Glass se aproximó con rostro cansado y una copa de cristal; el líquido que hay es oscuro, casi tanto como la noche imprevista.

Asiento sin perder concentración, la minuciosidad es clave para que todo funcione, o al menos así lo mencionó el unicornio de cristal.

-¿A qué crees que se debe esta noche, Night Light?- Pregunta.

El aludido; encontrándose sobre el suelo, cansado y desaliñado se estiró y respondió vacilante. –Quizás la tormenta se movió, o todo volvió a la normalidad.-

Aquel comentario logró una creciente incomodidad en el ambiente.

-Tal vez Sunset y Flurry Heart ahora se dirijan a Ponyville.- Melancólicas, sus palabras ahondaron en mí, yo también lo deseaba.

-Ya estoy por terminar.- Menciono para cambiar la pesadez que embarga, de momentos, la casa.

-Entonces debemos prepararnos. El tiempo debe ser óptimo para que todo funcione.- Ordenó Glass.

Su acompañante y casi sombra, Sunburst, dejó la inmovilidad y papel de objeto decorador para acercarse y observar las piezas del telescopio.

-Tienes talento para esto.- Halaga, aunque no es notorio debido a su neutro tono.

-Solo es mucha práctica, me habría dedicado a otra cosa de no ser por todo esto.- Otro mal paso por los recuerdos. Suspiro, faltaba una pequeña tuerca.

-Es momento.- Indicó Sunburst.

Sin mucha dificultad termino, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, me sentía muy pesada, decaída, pero no quería dormir. Solo pasar un rato agradable sin pensar en nada.

-¿Cómo nos vamos?- Pregunté ingenua.

-Teletransportación.- Responde Glass. –Sunburst es el único que conoce Ponyville a parte de ti. Él nos llevará. Por cierto, señorita Sweetie Belle, muchas gracias.- Concluye.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

Sonrío, algo picara y coqueta, tal y como solía hacer mi hermana.

-No fue nada, y ya sabes, puedes contar conmigo.-

Realizó un comando visual y Sunburst iluminó su cuerno. Entonces, el destello encegueció y todos esperamos aparecer en Ponyville.

* * *

 ** _Applebloom_**

Gracias a la extensa noche, logré apreciar cuan agotamiento acumulé en estos días. La cama se hacía a cada instante más cómoda, como si la oscuridad exterior la obligase a retenerme entre suaves telas y aire fresco que visita las ventanas; esa noche abiertas, ya que debido a la disposición del astro, se permitieron alejar las cortinas para que todo nocturno invadiera los lechos de cada poni.

Un golpe suave, discreto a la puerta me advirtió un poco, no tenía ánimos en esos momentos de recibir a nadie, sin embargo, era mi responsabilidad. No solo con los pertenecientes a Ponyville, incluso los que llegaron del imperio de cristal; es mucha más responsabilidad.

Para mi suerte, la puerta se despeja con un empuje sigiloso. Observé desde la comodidad como la silueta entra, no logré apreciar bien quien era hasta que susurró en mi oreja.

-Deberías levantarte.- Con dulce voz y proximidad envidiable, la recomendación fue ignorada.

Tomé a Diamond entre mis cascos y la obligué a agacharse para tener su rostro de frente.

-No quiero.- Esbocé juguetona.

-Quiero decirte un par de cosas, por favor, escúchame.- Con el tono bajo y respiración sutil hablaba tan serena que, obligándome sin ordenar, subí mi cabeza para obtener su atención y aprobación.

-Bien, dímelo.- Propuse.

Se expresó contenta y calma, casi como si no tuviera preocupaciones; un rostro tan sereno que se complementaba con mi prolongado reposo, seguramente yo tenía esa misma cara.

-Gracias…- Dijo. –Gracias por traerlos de vuelta.-

-No fue nada.- Correspondo.

Me observa, reflejando sus palabras. La imito en silencio, como si no hubiese más que decir. El tiempo ha logrado que nuestra relación mejore significativamente, desde que éramos potrancas, jóvenes yeguas, y ahora, maduras y centradas ponis que decidieron llevar sobre su cruz el peso de todo un pueblo. Era imposible que soportáramos todo eso por nuestra cuenta. Las dos vimos como todo se deshizo en el mundo de la otra, y así mismo, nos apoyamos.

Recordaba cuando Sweetie y Scootaloo partían para cumplir con su labor. Desde jóvenes, ellas se aventuraron para expandir su mundo, sin embargo yo, debía proteger mis raíces, después de todo, fui criada de esa forma.

Logré seguir adelante gracias a ella. Desde su emancipación hasta la forma en cómo se ganó la confianza de todos aquí. Me gusta pensar que yo la ayudé de igual forma.

-Quiero agradecerte como es debido.- Inquirió con un creciente rubor.

Se acercó, sigilosa y cautiva. Besó por primera vez con ternura, retrocedió y nos volvimos a mirar. Sus ojos pertenecían a otro mundo; mi mundo. El segundo beso fue más apasionado y el resto, historia.

* * *

 ** _Scootaloo_**

Los griffos manifestaban una energía contagiosa, escuchaba sus ejercicios mientras calentaba los músculos en la habitación. No acostumbro a dormir mucho, por lo tanto siempre me mantengo activa, cada vez que me levanto, estiro y caliento un poco, solo para prepararme.

Pound permanecía roncando como un potrillo, despreocupado y calmo. Decidí ir donde provenían las voces pesadas y agitadas, solo fue un salto por la ventana del castillo y ya había llegado.

Eran cinco quienes, ya agotados luchaban con una fiereza genuina; entre zarpazos, vuelos, golpes y rasguños, el plumaje de algunos se desprendía y caía como si fuese nieve, los observé interesada, creí por un momento que podía ganarle a cualquiera de ellos, el pensamiento me produjo una risa soberbia, para mi suerte, la única que escuchó fue Gilda.

-Parece que te diviertes observando.- Afirmó cautelosa, no quería que los otros se diesen cuenta de su presencia.

-Creo que les hace falta más movilidad.- Observé. –Son fuertes, pero los dragones lo son aún más. Si quieren hacerles frente, deben ser veloces.-

Sonrió confiada, casi burlesca igualmente, se inclinó para observarme a los ojos, intimidante, solo su tamaño bastaba para hacerme sentir aplacada, peor fue cuando sus ojos dorados bañaron mi visión, titubeé en dar un paso hacia atrás.

-No podrías ganarle a ninguno de ellos en una carrera.- Sentenció con total seguridad. Como si fuese un hecho.

Entonces, fui yo la que sonrió.

-Puedo ganarle a cualquiera.- Espeté.

La presente retrocedió sorprendida, como si el aliento fantasmal de mi prematura confianza la hubiese asustado. Aproveché para forzarla.

-De hecho, creo que inclusive, te ganaría, Gilda.-

Soltó un par de carcajadas contenidas, apenas si lograba evitar que el ruido saliese de su pico, fue tan así, que al cabo de unos segundos, el estruendo alegre llamó la atención de quienes estaban aún entrenando.

-¿De dónde sacas esa confianza?- Respiró breve, calmándose. –Te pareces a un poni que conocí tiempo atrás.- Observó con una nostalgia pasajera. Con eso, logré percatarme que no manifestaba mucho de sí misma, un destello de lo que es se había asomado en el rostro un par de veces desde que la conocí.

Decidí continuar por el sendero risueño.

-Lo formé gracias a una heroína.-

-Antiguos relatos ponis, me imagino.- Se aventuró a opinar.

Lo negué con la cabeza.

-No fue un viejo relato, mucho menos una historia ficticia. Era la guardiana de la lealtad. Rainbow Dash. - Una presentación sublime para alguien que lo merecía.

El rostro de Gilda se congeló como una fotografía, pálida y con nostalgia, aproximó su rostro y con ojos de anhelo se aventuró a decir:

-Rainbow Dash…- Soltó un suspiro, con voz agrietada. –Era mi amiga…-

* * *

 ** _Sweetie Belle_**

La noche cambia significativamente la perspectiva de cada cual, de cada lugar y memoria. Cuando reaparecimos en Ponyville, una abrazadora penumbra nos cobijaba, casi con ternura, sentí la calidez que exhumaba el lugar. Estaba tranquila, el cansancio se había convertido en una ligera claridad emocional, la cual se intensificó cuando aprecié en la distancia las luces de unicornios que ofrecían visión de la granja y hogar.

-Ponyville.- Escuché a Glass susurrar, extrañado y con un interés florecido por el pequeño poblado.

-Continuemos.- Propuse levitando el telescopio desmontado. La gran cantidad de piezas dificultaba la movilidad.

Sunburst me ayudó.

Nos acercamos con una lentitud impropia, quizás fuese por la oscuridad, o por consideración hacia mí, que los demás mantuvieron un ritmo tranquilo y estable. Debido a eso, era cuestión de tiempo que un guardia nos observase.

-¿Quiénes son?- Su voz ronca y madura resultó ser, en ese instante, un alivio.

-Snips, soy yo.- Respondí.

Se quedó observando, invadido por la incertidumbre, juraría que ni siquiera notó a los ponis que me acompañaban.

-¡Abran la puerta!- Ordenó.

Sorprendentemente, al momento de que el umbral se expusiera, estaba él allí abajo, como fiel guardián.

-Applebloom ya ha llegado.- Me informó.

Sonreí complacida y le agradecí, acto que repetí cuando con su magia se apodero de las piezas que llevaba sobre mí.

-Llevaré esto por ti, puedes ir a descansar si quieres.- Se ofreció. –En cuanto a ustedes tres. El profesor Hooves los estaba esperando. Me ha informado de su llegada. Los guiaré hasta el laboratorio.-

Dio media vuelta y sin preguntar, comenzó a avanzar. La puerta nuevamente se cerró, todos decidimos seguirlo y, a diferencia de como veníamos caminando, su paso fue mucho más intenso, tan así que apenas logré observar si los ponis de cristal estaban o no entre los habitantes de la granja.

-¡Profesor!- Tocó con fuerza.

Todos estaban muy callados, quizás por la asertividad de Snips o por el cansancio acumulado, pero el ambiente se notaba muy tranquilo a pesar de eso.

La madera se corrió hacia un lado y dejó ver al desaliñado poni.

-¡Oh!- Se sorprendió cuando apreció a Night Light y Sunburst. –Los esperaba.- Calló un momento mientras observaba detenidamente a Glass. –Supongo que él también nos ayudará. Pasen, tenemos mucho trabajo.- Indicó.

Sunburst reclamó los elementos flotantes y entró junto a los demás potros, dejándonos a mí y a Snips fuera.

Suspiré alegremente, como si un enorme peso me fuese quitado de encima, casi tuve ganas de dormir.

-Parece que se han esforzado mucho.- Comentó.

Solté un par de risas, ya cansadas, igual que yo.

-Sí, fue un día muy largo.-

-Me alegro que dos de ustedes hayan llegado bien.-

-Gracias por tu preocupación, pero ya sabes que podemos encargarnos de lo que sea.- Orgullosa mencioné tratando de recuperar un poco los ánimos.

-Eso veo.- Esbozó una mueca, juraría que trató de sonreír. –Applebloom trajo a ponis de cristal y tú llegaste con un aparato extraño y tres unicornios melancólicos. ¿Qué traerá Scootaloo?- Se burló. -¿Griffos?-

Solté una estruendosa carcajada, la ironía de su comentario le dio la razón. Sin embargo, no le daría esa insatisfacción.

Una vez termine con mis espasmos y suspiros toqué dos veces su cruz casi reconfortándolo.

-Si supieras lo que vendrá después, no dirías eso.-

-Entonces, deberé preguntarte, así te sorprenderé con otro comentario.-

Agaché la cabeza y pensé. La situación no estaba para que nos riéramos de infortunadas frases, mucho menos para sentir tranquilidad.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó como si algo horrible hubiera pasado.

-Nada, es solo que creo, que este, quizás, sea el último momento de tranquilidad que podamos aprovechar.- Inquirí con notoria pena.

Él asintió, pensativo, casi nervioso.

-Entonces, puede que no tenga otra oportunidad.- Mencionó.

Me sorprendí ligeramente, algo curiosa.

-Otra oportunidad ¿De qué?- Pregunté.

Se detuvo un momento, apreciando mis ojos y yo, inconscientemente los de él, entonces, después de un profundo suspiro, dejó salir sus palabras.

-De que me gustas Sweetie, de que a mis ojos, eres lo más bello que Equestria vio nacer, y deseo estar contigo.-

Aunque sus palabras fueron sinceras, por algún motivo no lograron llegarme, no supe darle sentido, quizás fuese por el cansancio, los nervios o lo inesperado de su declaración. Solo pude realizar un pequeño acto de crueldad.

-En serio me halagas.- Sonreí casi con desganas. –Pero en estos momentos, no creo que debamos o tan siquiera podamos, pensar en un futuro más allá.-

Su pose estática y respiración pausada, me dio una idea de cómo lo hice sentir.

-Si tuviera la certeza de que esto tendrá un desenlace positivo para todos, créeme, no dudaría en darte una oportunidad.- Traté de reparar mis palabras. Me acerqué y besé su mejilla, lenta y delicadamente. – Eres muy atento, sincero y muy seguro de ti mismo. Eres el mejor guardián que hemos tenido, por eso, necesitamos que estés atento, sobre todo si quieres que esto termine bien para todos.-

Esbozó una sonrisa, una sincera y valiente sonrisa.

-Entonces, protegeré a Equestria de cualquier cosa y entonces, tendré mi oportunidad.- Se irguió con orgullo, su mirada se avivó y dio la vuelta. –Deberías descansar Sweetie. No querrás que tu bello rostro tenga ojeras.- Mencionó mientras se alejaba, a travez de las maderas que actuaban como paredes, puestas y pisos. Sus pesados cascos hacían temblar algunas tablas, y antes de desaparecer por una esquina volvió su mirada y sonrió.


	18. Tormenta

_Tormenta_

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

El paisaje de tonos oscuros y suaves cambiaron con una rapidez anormal, la tierra se vistió de rojo y los arboles tiñeron sus hojas de un escarlata opaco. La luna, permanente, había cambiado su máscara; brillaba como una lámpara de aceite, regando su fuego en todo lugar, casi palpitaba, aquel brillo generó un temor grosero en mi cuerpo, aunque resultase bello, un cielo rojo nunca será buena señal.

-Deberíamos irnos.- Sugerí. El peligro se aproximaba como el mar a la arena, tranquilo en principio, pero devastador y ladrón.

Flurry Heart movió las orejas, apartó el diario de Twilight y caminó hasta ubicarse junto a mí.

-Guíame.- Ordenó distraída, su mirada absorta en el cielo le brindo una luz cálida, casi profeta, su calma inspiraba y, mi afán no permitía apreciar esa cualidad.

Salimos del bosque con una tranquilidad envidiable, como si las criaturas que habitasen allí hubieran caído en el más profundo sueño, lo mismo ocurrió con plantas carnívoras e insectos. El silencio era abrasador.

Así mismo se sintió Ponyville. Las estructuras pobres y caminos de escombros no generaban buen augurio. Solo los sonidos de nuestros cascos golpeando la tierra y la respiración que a veces era pesada acompañaban el ambiente.

Al llegar a la granja, un pony desaliñado nos dio la voz.

-Están aquí ¡Abran!- El movimiento de la puerta fue acompañado de un sonido estridente, contrastando así, los tétricos alrededores. Un bullicio de asombro y ansias se aproximó. La mayoría de los ponis llamaban la princesa. Como si fuese el adalid de las que alguna vez gobernaron estas tierras.

Entre tantos, destacaba Sombra y Sunburst, quienes se acercaron confiados a nosotras, el semental de melena larga sonrió.

-Es bueno volverlas a ver.-

Flurry lo observó curiosa, quizás tratase de recordar su rostro, aunque, eso fuera imposible, su aspecto había cambiado y el tiempo hace estragos en la memoria. Solo devolvió la sonrisa al par que estaba frente.

Pasamos en medio de la multitud de ponis que se agrupó frente a la puerta, curiosos y emocionados, apenas si lográbamos dar un par de pasos antes de que nos dejaran ver un camino. Continuamos hasta entrar a la estructura principal y de allí, todo se volvió más sencillo. Sombra nos guio junto a su acompañante y el poni desaliñado hasta un cuarto extravagante, con artilugios impresionantes de metal que ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio disponible. Allí estaban Applebloom, Diamond, Sweetie y por supuesto nosotras.

Las yeguas observaron a Flurry con una admiración silenciosa, no dejaron que las palabras nublaran su impresión, no tenían nada que decir, pues su asombro era igual de grande a las expectativas que tenían de cambiar la situación.

El desaliñado Hooves tosió para llamar la atención, se ubicó en medio de todos y con un ademan de expositor señaló un aparato extraño, parecía una cabina, con puertas de metal que se juntaban en el centro. Se le sumaba, en la parte superior una cúpula, contaba con lo que parecía ser un medidor. La parte posterior dejaba ver una especie de conector.

-He trabajado en esto desde hace unos años. Permítanme exponerles la función que pretende cumplir.-

Antes de que lograra decir otra palabra, Sombra intervino.

-Creo necesario una explicación a la princesa y a las señoritas, señor Hooves, si me permite.-

El otro miró al vacío casi perturbado, luego, asintió.

-Algunas de ustedes saben de la tormenta; magia desatada que trata de regularse a sí misma eliminando seres que consumen poder, es decir, los ponis. La princesa Flurry Heart debería conocer el fenómeno por cuenta propia.- Sombra observó mientras ella asentía interesada, parecía una niña descubriendo su mundo, estaba interesada no solo en los diferentes aparatos de la habitación, también escuchaba con una atención inquebrantable.

-Durante muchos años, lo que nosotros llamamos tormenta mágica ha permanecido sobre el reino changeling. Allí es donde se refugiaba nuestra princesa, creímos que utilizando el mineral que anulaba la magia la mantendría a salvo de dicha anomalía. Tuvimos razón. Durante veinte años Equestria se preservó, pero solo era porque ella permanecía allí actuando como un imán. Las alicornios cuentan con una gran capacidad mágica, por ese motivo, teorizamos que la tormenta la perseguiría. Esto nos lleva a lo siguiente: Flurry Heart abandonó ese lugar, lo que significa que será perseguida por la tormenta hasta Ponyville. El momento es preciso, los cuatro hemos trabajado en una forma de eliminar el fenómeno, por supuesto, necesitamos a la princesa, y esta máquina.- Concretó señalando nuevamente al aparato.

Hooves se ubicó en el centro y tomó la segunda voz.

-Esto es un compresor de magia, con ello, buscamos la forma de recluir la tormenta, sin embargo, necesitamos a un poni capaz de manejar todo ese poder, es decir, a la princesa Flurry Heart.-

Hooves se movió por la habitación y señaló un segundo aparato.

-Pero primero debemos atraerlo, esta… em… aspiradora nos ayudara a detenerlo.-

Más que una aspiradora, el tamaño de aquel instrumento era monumental, como una maquinaria de construcción proveniente del mundo al otro lado del espejo, con una cabina y controles, un tubo largo, metálico y rígido.

-Para su funcionamiento necesitamos, igualmente, de otro poni con un poder mágico sobresaliente.- Prosiguió. –Para esa labor, Sunset es la más adecuada.-

Tuve un ligero sobresalto al escuchar mi nombre.

-¿Yo?- Cuestioné incrédula.

Todos me observaron, sentí incomodidad en el silencio recluso que emergió ante mi expresión. Sin embargo, como ave de primavera, la princesa intervino.

-¿Y si ella es quien recibe la magia? Me interesa mucho poder conducir esa cosa, parece una de las bestias que viven en los alrededores del reino changeling. A demás, están equivocados en una cosa.-Aclaró. –Ni siquiera mi madre hubiese podido albergar tal cantidad de poder, deberían saberlo; es lo más básico de nosotros los ponis.-

Ante la aseveración los cuatro sementales se mostraron dubitativos.

-Cutie marks.- Expresó Sunburst con neutralidad escalofriante.

-Les pido que observen mi Cutie Mark: Es un corazón alado con corona de estrellas.- Detalló.- Dicha corona significa magia, sin embargo no es la que necesitamos en estos momentos. El corazón es la naturaleza de mi poder, la cual sabrán proviene de mi madre; el amor. En cuanto a las alas, simbolizan la capacidad de expandir y llevar el sentimiento a otros ponis. Eso significa que mi poder es limitado, no importa que sea una alicornio, no estoy hecha para eso.- Concluyó con una serenidad envidiable. Aquella, que les faltaba ahora a todos.

-Pero Sunset es otra historia.- Agregó la princesa, aproximándose confiada, casi alegre. –Creo que no fue coincidencia que perdieras tu magia.- comentó. –Eres quien debe absorber la tormenta.-

Sentí una fría lluvia deslizarse por mi cruz, casi pesando por la nueva responsabilidad que se me había encargado, si bien es cierto que deseaba lo mejor para esta tierra, el hecho de obtener tanto poder me resultaba incomprensible. Más que el hecho, de no tener.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que puede contener la tormenta?- Sombra, algo desafiante preguntó.

La princesa sonrió y se aproximó a mi flanco.

-¡Míralo!- En una inocente orden ubicó mi costado a la vista de todos, me sentí algo avergonzada.

-Un sol que se debate entre la luz y oscuridad.- Hooves detalló.

-Se puede apreciar de esa manera, en un principio.- Flurry continuó. –Pero hay algo más allá que una discordancia y confusión en este sol.-

-¿Y qué seria?- Sweetie Belle preguntó afanada.

-Todo.- Concretó, breve y sonriente.

Algunos se observaron confundidos, inclusive, yo misma traté de averiguar lo que había querido decir, pero entre la incomodidad de que todos estuviesen observando mi flanco con tanto interés y el hecho de que la princesa desee convencerlos a todo de algo que ni yo misma comprendí, solo pude responder una cosa :

-Quieres decir que… ¿Puedo utilizar todo tipo de magia?-

Me miró comprensiva, como una maestra que no podía regañar a su alumno ante una posible respuesta, aunque estuviese equivocada.

-En parte, necesito que abran su mente, piensen en el sol, en el ocaso, en el brillo, en luz y oscuridad, en todas las posibilidades de interpretación. Sunset, lo eres todo, puedo saberlo por tu corazón, por lo que vi en el. Eres la única capaz de manejar tal poder, por eso Celestia te eligió como su alumna en primer lugar.-

-¿Alumna de Celestia?- Sombra algo alterado cuestionó. –Tu…-

-Em… si, lo fui.-Respondí algo tímida.

-Vaya…- Repuso contrariado, como si se estuviese arrepintiendo.

-¿Ocurre algo Glass?- Night Light se le acercó mientras preguntaba.

-¿Glass?- Flurry se extrañó. –Su nombre no es Glass.- Afirmó. –Sé que estas preocupado por lo que llegaste a ser en el pasado, pero ninguno de los ponis que estamos aquí van a juzgarte. Sombra. No, Rey Sombra.-

Algunos de los presentes se sorprendieron, con mirada inquisidora acorralaron en un ambiente ajeno y cautivo al antiguo y oscuro rey que no pudo hace más que observarlos con extrañeza.

-Debí haberlo sabido.- Night Light fue el primero en comentar. –Un unicornio con tal comprensión de la magia, recursividad e incluso, malicia para sugerir la utilización de magia negra… Solo podía ser Sombra…- Aunque sus palabras malsonantes trataron de llegar a todos, sentí cierta admiración por cómo se expresaba.

-No pretendí utilizarlos para fines oscuros.- Se excusó. –Mucho menos ponerlos en riesgo.- Con su mirada dirigida hacia mí, repuso la oración. –Solo quiero que esta situación mejore.-

Ante tal aseveración, la expresión de duda de la mayoría, o al menos la de Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, y Diamond se relajó. Aún tenían sus reservas por lo que logré apreciar, pero, como si no hubiesen tenido otra opción, como si el tiempo pasado fuese ajeno y las historias anteriores al suceso de la tormenta no tuviesen mayor importancia, no manifestaron discordia. Salvo por otro presente.

-Solo quisiera preguntarle una cosa, Sombra.- Hooves, desde su posición distante comentó. –Todos esos planes para la restauración de la magia, la seguridad de Flurry, el decantamiento y supresión de la tormenta. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

La sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro, entonces como si no hubiese entendido, contestó: -Ya se los dije…-

La princesa se acercó y con una serenidad opresora, agachó la cabeza y ubicó su cuerno frente al de Sombra, luego, con un fino toque y destellante magia iluminó el lugar con tal intensidad que casi logramos ver cristales de recuerdos borrosos, empañados por el tiempo, delicados, casi con fisuras. Observamos aquello en un breve momento, casi como lo que demoraba en caer un grano hacia el fondo de un reloj de arena. Todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Tiene razones sinceras para ayudarnos.- Comentó Flurry. Ignorando el hecho de que todos habíamos quedado asombrados por el poder que mostró. Caminó hacia la puerta con una elegancia espectral, casi sus cascos no sonaban al pisar el suelo de madera. –Insisto en que Sunset es quien debiera recibir la tormenta.- Rio un par de veces, juguetona, como una potranca a punto de realizar su más creativa travesura. –Yo conduciré esa "aspiradora". Ahora, señorita Applebloom, me gustaría observar un árbol dentro de esta granja ¿Me guiaras?-

Salió del lugar grácil, tras ella, una Applebloom confundida y apurada, la secundó Diamond, con eso, estábamos los cuatro sementales, Sweetie y yo en una confusión palpable.

-Parece que tendré que hacerlo.- Mencioné con nervios aflorados.

-Si… y lo harás.- Sombra sentenció con tono amargo. –No permitiré que una alumna de Celestia quede sin magia.-

Al escucharlo mencionar el nombre de mi maestra, una lejana nostalgia se apreció en su rostro.

-¿Por qué te interesa aquello?- Pregunté. -¿Qué relación tenías con ella?-

Agachó el rostro, con una expresión clara de lamento.

-No fui cercano a ella.- Repuso entre dientes. –Es por Luna.-

* * *

 ** _Applebloom_**

Asombrada por la locuacidad con que ordenó el plan, seguí sin pensarlo, entre la confusión y la obediencia a la princesa quien, caminaba alegre por el refugio, como una potrilla buscando un pastel, guiada únicamente por sus ojos, distrayéndose fácil y distrayéndola intermitente. Los más jóvenes ni siquiera conocían lo que era una alicornio, se quedaban plantados con rostros de maravilla y descubrimiento mientras Flurry los saludaba con esa inocente y jovial sonrisa, aquella que nos cautivaba como presagio de un buen día.

-Princesa Flurry Heart.- La llamé con intención de detener su afán y guiar la ruta que dibujaba erráticamente por todo el lugar.

-Dime…- Casi sin prestar atención, respondió mientras giraba nuevamente por un camino incierto.

-La salida a la granja queda por el otro lado.- Informé sin mucho efecto.

-Ya veo…- Inquirió observando una bandeja de aluminio, de esas que se hacían antes de la catástrofe, pues, entramos al área de la cocina y comedor.

Diamond nos estaba acompañando, solo observaba y se reía de las interacciones entre la princesa y los demás, por supuesto, le hacía mucha gracia que no me prestase atención.

-¡Princesa!- Llamó asertiva, con tono amable sin embargo. –Le pediste a Applebloom que la guiara a la granja y la estas ignorando. Me gustaría saber la razón de esta pérdida de tiempo y energías.-

Ante tal petición, la aludida se detuvo, pensó unos segundos y luego respondió:

-Lo siento, pero aquí hay muchos corazones agitados y simplemente no puedo ignorarlos.- Argumentó.

Las dos nos observamos inquietas.

-¿Corazones agitados?- Cuestioné.

-Si.- Exclamó. –Estaba tan desesperada que simplemente salí de allí dejando algunas órdenes, espero que las cumplan, los ponis de este lugar no hacen caso a sus sentimientos.-

-Disculpa princesa, pero no te entendemos.- Intervino Diamond.

-¡Oh! Lo siento. Como vivía en un lugar donde todos conocían mi poder no sentí la necesidad de explicarlo. Permítanme…- Aclaró antes de continuar su andar, esta vez, uno mucho más calmado. –Mi padre era guardia real, mi madre la princesa del amor. Ambos con capacidades excepcionales según escuché de mi padre Thorax. El hecho de que naciera alicornio fue un acontecimiento único, debido a mi naturaleza de ser poderoso, desde bebé tuve problemas en controlar mi magia. Aunque gracias a que viví Changeling no tuve problemas controlándola, es cierto que allí se negaba la magia, pero lograba comprender la naturaleza de esta, ya que estaba dentro mí. Creo que eso se refleja ahora que estoy por fuera de esa anulación, siento palpitar muchos corazones, sentimientos, emociones. Los evoco como cristales, algo que les mostré cuando me aproximé a Sombra. El corazón también alberga recuerdos, esos son mucho más significantes, por ejemplo, ahora mismo si me concentro y las observo, logro visualizar su relación, inclusive, saber cuál fue el momento en que sus corazones palpitaron juntos.- Cerró los ojos en una pausa vehemente, luego sonrió en un sonrojo atrevido. –No fue hace mucho por lo visto.-

Apenadas bajamos la vista, sin embargo, era increíble la capacidad que tenía de saber los sentimientos de otros ponis.

-Entonces aquello fue solo una excusa para deambular por el refugio en busca de esas emociones.- Aseguró Diamond con una desilusión notoria.

-Lo siento.- Volvió a mencionar.- Pero creo que encontré a uno.-

Allí, sentada en una de las múltiples mesas del comedor, leyendo con infeccioso interés un libro de magia medicinal mientras, con su magia se ayudaba al sorber un pocillo con lo que asumí era té.

-Pumpkin.- Susurró Diamond con clara reserva.

La princesa se acercó…

-Hola. ¿Qué lees?- Preguntó hacia la yegua que apenas percató nuestra presencia.

-Medicina.- Respondió indiferente.

-¿Buscas algo para curar tu corazón roto?- La pregunta resultó ser bastante llamativa para que perdiera momentáneamente el interés por el libro y la bebida, entonces, observó de frente a Flurry, con un asombro lento que dibujaba todas las líneas del rostro en sorpresa, casi ahogando un grito.

-Lo- Lo siento princesa, no quería ser grosera.- Titubeó agachado su cabeza.

La otra sonrió, calmada y comprensiva.

-Descuida…- Duró un instante pensando, dejando la frase en el aire como idea inconclusa. –No sé de qué soy princesa, pero supongo que las alas y el cuerno los obligan a creerlo…-Hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y desplego sus alas para remarcar sus palabras- Ahora…- Continuó. –Hay algo que te aflige, dime qué es.-

-Para no tener idea de cómo ser una princesa, sabe dar órdenes.- Comentó sarcástica Diamond.-

Le di un pequeño empujón, aunque no aprobara del todo su acto, he de admitir que me hizo algo de gracia.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pumpkin respondió.

Ella, sin pedir permiso se acercó y tocó su cuerno con el propio, imitando lo que realizó con Sombra. Esta vez, las pequeñas luces de cristal reflejaron, con muy poco detalle unas figuras amorfas, indistinguibles para nosotras. Al menos, hasta que una mancha rosa se pudo reconocer en uno de ellos.

-Pinkie Pie.-Exclamé con premura, casi emocionada.

Al instante, ese recuerdo estalló y, como si fueran gotas de tinta, invadió a los demás cristales que flotaban en todo el lugar. Entonces, el sonido de un palpitar fuerte se escuchó, como un tambor de guerra, rápido y enérgico, ciertas veces, errático.

La princesa se apartó con expresión incomoda, suspiró pesadamente para dejar escapar su desencanto en el aire, luego, explicó: -Parece que aquí son todos muy serios.- Se quejó.

Diamond hizo una mueca.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo eso?- Cuestionó.

Flurry la observó comprensiva, sin embargo no le dio respuesta directa, solo se dirigió a Pumpkin quien permanecía impasible, con rostro de hielo.

-No creo que sea el poni adecuado para decirte eso pero, creo que deberías olvidarla.- Aconsejó.

-¿Olvidarla?- La melliza Cake inquirió. Su expresión cambió, dibujó alteración y desconcierto. –Ni siquiera recuerdo su rostro, ni siquiera logro distinguirla en la forma de piedra. ¿Cómo puedo olvidar a un poni incierto?-

Ante tal comentario, solo pudimos callar, en ese instante, murió la conversación; Ni siquiera Flurry sabía la respuesta, solo se lamentó y pidió con rostro decaído el favor que inicialmente nos hizo partir del laboratorio. El camino fue silencioso, asumí que todas pensábamos, tratábamos de responder por Pumpkin, sin embargo, aquellos recuerdos que agobiaban su corazón apenas eran reconocibles. Creería, que ni siquiera ella misma, sabía que extrañaba a la que alguna vez cuidó de ella.

Entonces pensé en mi hermana, posteriormente, en todas. Cada una de ellas reflejaba cierto aspecto necesario, inclusive vital para todos. Pero con la llegada de la tormenta, dejamos aquello a un lado, casi negándolos.

-Los elementos.- Suspiré. Solo para mí.

-Ahora son la tormenta.- Flurry intervino. Como si me hubiese escuchado.

* * *

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

Estaba sentada en el suelo, con Sweetie Belle quien escuchaba toda la explicación de funcionamiento y maquinaria por parte de Hooves, aparentemente interesada. –Quizás no, sin embargo la información era necesaria.- Mientras, trataba de resolver los enigmas que había planteado Sombra sobre sí mismo, como una encrucijada, un rompecabezas del cual sabes, siempre faltará una pieza. En el caso suyo, la más sobresaliente.

Resulta que el malvado rey no siempre fue así.

Hace miles de años, cuando Luna y Celestia eran potrancas, existía cierta aprensión que aquejaba a la menor. Ningún poni logró exponer en palabras lo que ocurría, y en ese entonces, ella misma se retraía cuando le preguntaban. Fue tal el lamento que una noche, cuando todos dormían, la pequeña se aventuró a observar la luna, el castillo de las hermanas en ese entonces no contaba con guardia real, solo unicornios sabios y poderosos que instruían a las hermanas en la magia y otros aspectos que las convirtieran en excelentes gobernantes. Por eso, la facilidad con que la princesa se asomó por el balcón más ajeno a la vista no fue sorpresa. Allí, observó el astro con encanto, maravillada de la claridad que ofrecía y, que complementaba de forma grata la noche que yacía ante ella.

Tal era la luz de la luna que entre su cautivadora belleza y silueta de princesa, apenas logró notar su sombra en el suelo de piedra lisa, casi tan limpia como el mármol, como una hoja en blanco que se dejó dibujar la sombra, una infantil, cohibida y de unicornio.

De esa negrura, combinada con las lamentaciones de Luna y el brillo idílico y mágico del astro, nació Sombra. Casi como una extensión de ella, así como de sus temores y falencias. Aun con eso, lograron conectar.

Como amigos, guarecidos en la oscuridad, reflejándose a sí mismos, complementándose durante años…

Hasta el día en que Luna se convirtiese en Alicornio.

Fue en ese instante que Sombra se desprendió de ella, casi por la misma fuerza que lograba alzar la luna, así, fue expulsado de su lado.

Con la incertidumbre agobiándolo y sin forma física. Sombra solo pudo poseer a un unicornio moribundo, herido en el bosque Everfree, era un poni de cristal, alejado de su hogar, quizás, con la intención de llegar al castillo, sin embargo, el bosque y la crueldad de las bestias impidieron su destino, para iniciar el del oscuro Rey Sombra.

Tal fue el poder que adquirió y, sumado con el entendimiento profundo de la magia que había heredado de Luna que, gobernó el norte y lo llamó, Imperio de Cristal.

El resto, es la historia que ya conocemos…

-Cuando utilicé el hechizo de desdoblamiento, sentí gran pesar, no solo por mí, por Luna y Celestia, fue por eso, que decidí mantener a salvo a Flurry Heart y ayudar a los otros ponis.- Concluyó Sombra, con notorio cansancio, casi como si el paso del tiempo no hubieran hecho otra cosa más que reprochar sus actos, castigándolo con vivir en un mundo donde su preciada amiga no se encuentra.

-Entonces no somos tan diferentes.- Complementé, empatizando con su causa. –Yo también estoy aquí por una amiga, una que igualmente ya no está…- Suspiré, observé la maquina compleja en la que estaría, sentí miedo pero, más podía el deber. –Entraré y recibiré la tormenta. Si mi cuerpo no lo soporta, siempre estará Flurry Heart.-

Hubo un silencio de penumbra, sin embargo, ninguno trató de negar mis palabras, sabían muy bien que el riesgo debía ser asumido, era todo o nada.

-Parece que está decidido.- Hooves inquirió, llamando la atención de todos sobre sí.- Sin embargo, señorita Sunset, tengo que mostrarle algo.- Informó ajeno a los demás, casi negando el hecho de que estuvieran allí. Así mismo lo percataron y salieron del laboratorio.

-Sígueme.- Ordenó al instante que encaminó hacia una esquina.

Una enorme sabana cubría algo en forma de cúpula, alta y sencilla. Cuando descubrió aquel objeto, sentí un escalofrió tan intenso que creí mi espalda rota.

-El espejo…- Susurré ante la sorpresa, mi voz no daba más de sí. Entonces, detallé algo en la parte superior, sobre el marco, un espacio rectangular, lo suficiente para que albergara un libro.

El profesor tomó un objeto tras el mismo y mi sorpresa fue superada.

-El diario gemelo.- Expuse. –Creí que había sido sepultado en los escombros del castillo.-

Hooves negó con la cabeza.

-Pound logró rescatarlo, fue increíble que no se destruyera por la batalla, pero eso no es lo importante…- Escaló hacia la parte superior y ubicó el ejemplar en el encaje.

Una maquinaria comenzó a movilizarse, pronto, las luces y magia cubrieron el cristal hasta que lo convirtieron en un portal.

-¿Cómo…?-

-Eso es lo mismo que me pregunto.- El profesor interrumpió. -¿Cómo después de tantos años esto sigue funcionando? No solo eso…- Expuso. –El hecho de que lo hiciera de una forma tan eficaz me hace pensar en que quizás, haya algo del otro lado que nos permita detener la anomalía, inclusive, teorizar sobre si los espejos son la causa de todo. Pero eso ya lo sabes.- Aclaró asertivo.- Incluso puede que todo esto haya sido tu culpa al llevarte la corona de Twilight en primer lugar, todo eso llevo a que en tu mundo la magia existiera y por ende hubiese creado un desequilibrio en este. Confírmamelo, por favor.- Expresó decidido, casi como si conocer esos detalles le resultasen una necesidad.

-Es como dices…- Respondí entregada.- Descubrí la existencia del espejo mientras era alumna de Celestia, en ese entonces deseaba conocer todo tipo de magia, comprenderla y usarla; similar a lo que hizo Sombra, sin embargo, la idea de llevarla a otro mundo surgió cuando estuve en el otro lado. Me preguntaba: ¿Qué pasaría si llevo un elemento de la armonía fuera de Equestria?- Suspiré decaída, abrumada por la culpa. –La hipótesis era sencilla en principio, ganar poder propio e invadir pero, resultó de otra manera…-

-Según escribieron, es un paralelismo.- Comentó Hooves sobreentendido.

-Si… sucedieron muchas cosas después, pero yo fui la que empujó esa bola de nieve…-Maldije una y mil veces mis acciones pasadas. –La corona, las sirenas, las grietas mágicas y… la tormenta, todo ello pudo ser evitado si tan solo no hubiese descubierto el portal… todo es por mi culpa.- Concreté lapidaria sobre mí, esperando un reproche que quizás mereciera o que en tiempos lejanos me habría hecho recobrar la razón.

-Puede que estés en lo cierto, pero, hay algo que no entiendo.- Comentó volviendo a observar el espejo. -¿Cómo pudiste regresar? Este libro ni siquiera estaba cerca. Es imposible que conectara a los dos mundos.- Con clara inquietud argumentaba.

-Cada treinta lunas, el portal se abre, al menos en mi mundo, la luna es autónoma. Si no es por eso, no se me ocurre otro motivo.-

-Cada trinta lunas…- Murmuró. –Llegaste hace aproximadamente cinco días.- Observó un extraño reloj de arena mientras seguía hablando. –El día que murieron las princesas fue…- Busco un extraño calendario, entre papeles mal organizados y un escritorio sofocado de los mismos.-En tu mundo existe magia, eso crea una conexión más estable, puede ser, que las lunas de tu mundo influyeron en el espejo y por eso funcionó… ¡Eso es!- Exclamó señalando una fecha en el calendario. -¿Por qué decidiste venir?-

-Recibí el mensaje de Twilight en mi diario.-

-Bien, creo que nos aproximamos a algo.- Manifestó. –Un mensaje de hace veinte años, treinta lunas, aunque tu fecha de llegada si cuadra con una apertura del portal, este debió abrirse más de una vez, si los diarios están conectados, quiere decir que debiste haber recibido el mensaje hace diecisiete años, no hace cinco días…- Anduvo alrededor del laboratorio, pensando, como si hubiese algo que se le escapaba. Finalmente preguntó: -¿Hubo algo inusual ese día en tu mundo?-

-No… solo me escapé del trabajo y traté de comunicarme con Twilight. Como no tuve respuesta decidí atravesar el portal.-

-Entonces debió ser algo que sucedió aquí.- Teorizó.- O… traías algo contigo que ahora no tienes.-

En ese instante traté de observar mi cuello, era común que reapareciera aquí sin ropa, después de todo la forma animal no cuadra mucho en el estilo que llevo al otro lado del espejo pero…

-Mi dije…- Observé. –Tenía un collar con una piedra mágica, ahora no está.- Maldije al no haberme dado cuenta antes. Sin embargo tenía que comprobar algo. –Profesor Hooves deme su pezuña.- Ordené al borde del desespero.

Obedeció curioso y extendió la pata.

La tomé con mis cascos y…

Varias imágenes confusas, casi de manera aleatoria invadieron mi mente. Recuerdos extraviados y aventuras improbables para un poni terrestre, sin embargo, una de tantas fue constante; una cabina, de madera ocre y vidrios cortados.

-No puede ser…- Asombrada murmuré. –Todavía tengo ese poder.-

-¿Poder?- Preguntó confundido.

Lo ignoré.

-Pero he tocado a varios ponis, ninguno hasta ahora….- Rememoré las imágenes que presencié cuando estaba junto a Flurry Heart. -¡Es por ella!- Exclamé fascinada.

-Escúchame profesor.- Ordené, tenía la convicción de explicarle todo, de entre los ponis que he conocido hasta ese momento, el único que se cuestionó mi retorno a Equestria fue él.

-Antes poseía un dije que me otorgaba la capacidad de leer la mente de las personas.- Afirmé entusiasta.

-¿Personas…?-Volví a Ignoré su cara confundida.

-Creí que era normal, ya que toda mi ropa desaparece al transformarme en poni de vuelta a este lugar. Pero no pude, tan siquiera una vez leer la mente de ningún poni…- Lo arrinconé con la mirada, decidida y aclaratoria. – Hasta que estuve en contacto con Flurry Heart.- El pobre trataba de comprender todo de golpe, sin embargo confié en su capacidad de análisis.

-Eso significa que gracias a la joya logré entrar.- Afirmé. –Pero desapareció en ese instante.-

-¡Un momento!- Exclamó el potro.- Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces toda magia que proviene de Equestria desaparece al regresar, o al menos todo artefacto.-

-No lo creo.- Contradije.- El diario aún permanece intacto, por cierto…- Corrí y tomé el ejemplar gemelo del espejo, lo abrí y observé que efectivamente, las palabras que escribí hace tiempo aún estaban apareciendo. –Tiene funcionalidad retrasada.- Comenté.-

Le mostré como las palabras surgían mágicamente del diario al profesor, él, asombrado y pensante se quedó observando. Después de un tiempo, logró encontrar algo.

-¡Santos potros saltarines!- Exclamó en iluminación. –Tienes razón en lo del dije, pero hay algo más aparte de eso, si recibiste el mensaje con un retraso tan grande, eso significaría que este diario, en estos momentos no podría estar revelando esas palabras.- Explicó. –Solo se me ocurre una posibilidad.- Realizó una pasa tétrica, casi tanto como lo que diría a continuación. –si La tormenta busca regular la magia que hay en Equestria, es improbable que afecte a ese otro mundo, pero de ser ese el caso y, con las pruebas que tenemos, de que el mensaje de Twilight llegó con tanta dilación, quizás si logre afectarlo, si es así, es muy probable de que busque más magia de Equestria, en consiguiente, el mundo al otro lado del espejo también correría peligro.- Reveló.- Inclusive, puede que traspase dimensiones y elimine toda la magia.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunté asustada, la sola idea de que esa cosa llegará a donde mis amigas, me hacia temblar.

-¿¡No lo recuerdas!? ¡Está en el diario!- Exclamó alterado, bastante más de lo que me gustaría. -¡Discord! Él se llevó a todos los criminales y criaturas del tártaro a otra dimensión. Eso solo nos deja una opción.-

-¿Cuál?-Temblé, las revelaciones no habían hecho más que preocuparme.

-Debemos detener la tormenta aquí o no habrá futuro para nadie.- Concretó.

Entonces, como si fuese una sentencia lapidaria, el llamado a la acción o una declaración de intenciones, escuchamos un fuerte aullido, tan grueso y estruendoso que logró paralizarnos de miedo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Estaba más confundida en esos momentos que cuando llegué a Equestria tras tanto tiempo.

-Timberwolves-

Una campana se escuchó casi al instante de que Hooves mencionara a la criatura. Entonces, un ajetreo prematuro fuera del laboratorio se hizo presente.

-¡Maldita sea!- Exclamó el profesor. –Ayúdame a sacar todo esto.-

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a los unicornios que nos habían dejado conversar tranquilos.

-¡Debemos sacar esto, ahora!- Sombra con claro temor ordenó mientras cubría una de las maquinas con su magia y, sin importarle la estructura del refugio rompió la puerta para sacar la cabina en donde yo ingresaría.

-Night Light y Sweetie, tienen que ensamblar esto.- Hooves señaló la enorme aspiradora, entre los mencionados tomaron el aparato y salieron tras Sombra.

-Es el momento.- Comentó, temblando, igual que yo.

Asentí, sin palabra alguna, pues mi garganta se había cerrado.

Corrí tras ellos, pasando por una multitud de ponis, algunos sentados, inmóviles, otros corriendo igualmente hacia la entrada principal del refugio. Todos ellos, con el mismo rostro.

-¡Por aquí Sunset!- Escuché la voz de Applebloom, quien se encontraba junto a la princesa sobre el muro, observando las cercanías de Ponyville. Me dirigí hacia ella, también estaban Snips y Snails quienes, a diferencia de todos, permanecían con una seriedad inquebrantable, no era para más. Estaban observando lo que tenían al frente; una jauría de Timberwovles asomándose por el pueblo, dirigiéndose hacia la granja, pero, peor que eso, a la distancia, en el cielo, bajo una nube relampagueante multicolor, con la luna roja opacada y un cielo de penumbra carmesí, los seres alados se aproximaban, rugiendo y exhalando fuego, casi como intimidándonos, llenos de locura y dispuestos a destruir todo a su paso.

La tormenta había llegado.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenas a todos. Este espacio es para informar y/o aclarar algunas cosas -¿Necesarias?- (em... depronto.)**

 **Aqui voy.**

 **1- Me dejé llevar por la emoción al escribir este capitulo, asi que seguramente posea varios errores de redacción.**

 **2-Espero que no se note la forma tan descarada con que traté de tapar los vacios que tenía la historia (y no haber creado más)**

 **3- Lo del origen de sombra, es obviamente una referencia al video "My dear Luna" de Magpiepony (con grandes cambios... creo)**

 **4- Con Hooves hay otra refrencia pero es obvia (No sé ni por qué lo escribo) -por si acaso-**

 **5-El próximo va a ser el último, asi que, espero no defraudar. me gustaria leer lo que creen que pasará (ya el final está pensado, solo falta escribirlo XD)**

 **Pd: si me agarra la emoción otra vez puede que publique el capítulo más pronto de lo que espero. No siendo más. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**


	19. Magia

**N/A: Bueno, es el final. La verdad tuve varias complicaciones para tenerlo listo, pero eso no viene a cuento. Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Magia**

 ** _Applebloom_**

Con expresiones inseguras y los músculos rígidos, observamos lo que se extendía frente a nosotros. La luz roja, casi sanguinaria de una luna improbable centellaba en los ojos de timberwolves y dragones, aquellos que se detuvieron a una distancia prudente, casi segura tanto para ellos, como para nosotros.

Flurry Heart había despertado un interés por las criaturas, las observaba con pasión, detallando la figura de cada una.

-Creo que es momento de un cambio de planes.- Sugirió la princesa observando a los sementales quienes, confundidos le ofrecieron su expresión de duda.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Sombra se aventuró con la pregunta.

-Tenemos que llegar a la tormenta ¿No es cierto? De ser así, es bastante ingenuo quedarnos a esperar que las bestias nos alcancen.-

El punto al que quería llegar era sencillo, necesitábamos cargar hacia la tormenta, con el mecanismo ensamblado y listo para absorberla. Sin embargo, eso dejaba otras preocupaciones.

-¿Quién avanzará y distraerá a las bestias?- Pregunté incrédula.

Ella me miró con pesar, como si hubiese hecho un comentario ingenuo.

-Nosotras, ellos, todos.- Manifestó. –Observen la cantidad de ponis que hay aquí. Es suficiente para abrirnos paso.-

Lograba sentir el nerviosismo por parte de todos, como si la brisa que llegaba desde el Oeste nos congelara a pesar de una cálida noche. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a pelear.

-Si piensas salir.- Sombra entabló conversación con la princesa. -¿Quién utilizará la aspiradora para concentrar la tormenta? No hay ningún poni con suficiente poder para manejarla.- La preocupación estaba bien encaminada, sin embargo, evidenciando su sabiduría, Flurry Heart respondió.

-Hay una, está aquí, con nosotros.- Se acercó hacia la unicornio en cuestión. –Tienes un talento muy desarrollado, además conoces mejor la máquina, eres la única que puede hacerlo.- Le tomó el casco y a su vez, depositó su confianza en ella. Sweetie Belle estaba atónita con el encargo, más aún, todos guardamos silencio.

-Señorita Sweetie Belle, la princesa tiene algo de razón.- Sunburst intervino. –Cuando sellaste los componentes del telescopio, la facilidad con que lo hiciste fue abrumadora, inclusive para quien nunca ha realizado magia negra. No logro evidenciar en ti una pisca de corrupción, todo lo contrario, lograste asimilar el poder como una gran hechicera.-

-Yo… no me había dado cuenta de eso.- La referida comentó insegura.

-Entonces solo escúchanos y confía. Necesitarán mi poder para distraer a los dragones.-

Durante un tiempo muy breve, sus miradas permanecieron fijas, como si la princesa lograse transmitir su confianza, así mismo, Sweetie la recibía y en sus ojos se lograba apreciar un vigor ascendente. Tanto, que la respuesta solo pudo ser una.

-De acuerdo.-

Flurry sonrió casi dando toques con sus cascos.

-Siendo así deberíamos montar la máquina, puede que las bestias decidan atacar en cualquier momento.- Hooves sugirió con algo de afán.

Observé con atención hacia Ponyville, se alcanzaba a vislumbrar como los Timberwolves merodeaban entre las casas abandonadas y sobre los escombros, en el cielo, los dragones bailaban de forma amenazante, justo bajo la tormenta, aquella que traía consigo relámpagos y ventisca.

La princesa desplegó sus alas, alzándose frente a nosotros, majestuosa y serena.

-El rey Thorax no me educó para gobernar, mucho menos para reconstruir Equestria.-Comentó sin mucha pena. Todos estábamos atentos a sus acciones. –Señorita Applebloom, abre la puerta.- Ordenó.

Sin meditaciones inservibles me dirigí a cumplir con sus palabras. Ante ello, Diamond me detuvo.

-No te atrevas Applebloom.- Miedo e inseguridad se reflejaban en sus ojos. –Sé lo que ella piensa hacer, lo que tú vas hacer, solo te pido que no lo hagas. Deja que otro poni vaya en vez de ti.-

Comprendía muy bien la incertidumbre que manifestaba. Esa no fue la primera vez que partí del refugio hacia un peligro inminente, mucho menos con tan poca probabilidad de volver.

-Y entonces ¿Qué haría yo?- Pregunté retórica, conociéndola, sabría cuál iba a ser su respuesta.

-No haré que me prometas volver.- Agachó su cabeza y se acercó con un cuidado impropio, casi temerosa por romperme. –Porque si no lo haces, seguramente lo perderemos todo.- Sentenció a la vez que su voz rompía.

-Me estás dando mucha importancia.- Comenté, igual de insegura y temerosa, tanto así que solo pude darle un beso, no solo para calmarnos, quizá, para despedirnos.

Abrí la puerta a la vez que reprimía toda emoción distractora hacia lo que tenía frente a mí. Escuchaba murmullos como lamentos, era comprensible, los mayores estaban agotados de luchar, algunos jóvenes ni siquiera lo habían hecho y los potrillos se acurrucaban nerviosos en el regazo de sus madres.

-No saldrán solas.- Una voz con arrastrada y aguda se hizo presente.

Observé al poni en cuestión. Era Snails.

-Gracias.- Fue lo único que pude decirle.

-No son necesarias. Es lo que tenemos que hacer. Lo que hemos hecho durante veinte años. No podemos detenernos ahora que el futuro con el que hemos soñado esta justo en frente.- Comentó con una postura inquebrantable, casi sentía su determinación.

-¡Él tiene razón!- Otra voz se avivó. –Yo también iré.- Un poni de cristal se ubicó a nuestro lado, con un temor incluso mayor, sus patas temblaban, sin embargo había fuego en su mirar. Aquello sirvió como un gatillazo, pronto, varios ponis dejaron su lugar para unírsenos, todos ellos con el mismo miedo. Sin embargo la gran mayoría aún permanecía reclusa de ese sentimiento.

-¡Ponis!- Flurry Heart llamó. –No tengo intención de reprocharlos. No soy su líder, ni siquiera sé gobernar. Aun así, viví junto al rey más amable y valiente en cuanto a lo que defender a su pueblo se refiere, y eso caló profundamente en mí. Lo que les pido no es una mera orden, tómenselo como quieran, pero el futuro solo será uno si permanecen aquí y no hacen nada.-

-Podemos vivir bien si nos ajustamos a las cosas, lo hemos hecho por mucho tiempo.- Otro respondió ingenuo. La princesa no logró ubicar la proveniencia de su voz, sin embargo contestó.

-Puede ser. Pero tendrán que escapar, este lugar ya no es seguro, y quizá el próximo sitio que encuentren este a solo un día de caminata, o tal vez a varias semanas. Peor aún, puede que ni siquiera logren escapar de aquí. De ser así, estoy segura que lamentaran el no haber luchado cuando se les necesitaba. Estoy segura que nadie quiere morir con ese remordimiento. –Realizó una pausa vehemente, observándonos, su porte había cambiado. –También estoy segura que hay quienes no desean arriesgarse por mí, pero la amenaza está allí y hay que eliminarla. Solo les pido una cosa, no en mi nombre, no deseo gloria, sino en el nombre todos los que perecieron para otorgarnos ese futuro que tanto cuesta conseguir.- La princesa se alzó muy alto, iluminó su cuerno y proyecto centenares de recuerdos en forma de cristal, aquellos que caían como copos de nieve, cada uno para un poni, cada uno era un motivo y una esperanza. –Sé que sus corazones están alienados y créanme, el mío también, y solo se calma brevemente cuando recuerdo los nombres de quienes ahora solo viven en estos cristales.- Susurró, quizá fuesen los nombres a los que se refería, hice lo mismo y casi no logro percatarme de que todos la imitaban.

-Applejack, Big mac, Abuela Smith.-

Entonces, una multidud de rugidos provenientes de los dragones rompió los cristales, así mismo nuestra serenidad. Se alcanzaba a percibir un estado unánime de valentía. Los rostros habían cambiado, todos estábamos dispuestos a avanzar.

Hubo un silencio necesario, tanto para afianzar la emoción y pensar con cabeza fría como para escuchar en la lejanía el grito agudo de múltiples águilas llamando al viento. Se acercaban velozmente, casi un centenar de ellas, tal fue la impresión cuando alcanzaron el refugio y comenzaron a volar en círculos sobre nosotros que no logré distinguir a Pound ni a Scootaloo mientras descendían. Junto a ellos, un grifo enorme, con una quemadura en su pecho y cicatrices violentas.

-Esas fueron palabras muy débiles para un ser tan poderoso.- La voz rasposa y femenina de una dura líder se dirigió a la princesa. –Soy Gilda. Hemos venido a auxiliarlos.- Hizo una pausa y observó a la distancia. –Parece que les vendrá bien nuestra ayuda.- Opinó.

-S-Soy Flurry Heart.- Inclusive la princesa no supo cómo reaccionar ante la figura imponente que volaba frente a ella.

Con un llamado alto hizo que el numeroso grupo bajara y se posicionara frente a nosotros. Todos ellos emanaban un vigor llameante, casi amenazador. Sin embargo, junto al par de pegasos que se encontraban a su lado, más la inminente situación que deberíamos enfrentarnos, nos influyó para que no temiéramos. Pero a confianza era vaga y la inseguridad volvió.

-¡Escúchenme todos!- Gilda se dirigió a los ponis. –También viví en Equestria por un tiempo y me guste o no, le tengo algo de aprecio. No porque sea una tierra bella, los grifos no nos fijamos en eso. Aquí conocí a la que quizá pudo ser mi mejor amiga y el ser más rápido en este mundo, pero no voy a argumentar el apoyo en que les brindaremos por una vieja amistad.- Señaló con su garra hacia la tormenta. –Esas criaturas son una amenaza para todos, y ahora que están reunidas hemos visto la oportunidad de acabarlas. Solo necesitamos una batalla más, quizá sea la última y por lo que veo en el rostro de algunos, también será la primera. No les mentiré, los timberwolves son mucho más fuertes que los ponis, los dragones son más poderosos que nosotros. Estamos en una clara desventaja, no importa que los superemos tres a uno. Pero nosotros tenemos algo que ellos no.- Realizó una pausa mientras se aseguraba que todos le estuviesen prestando atención, acto seguido, se elevó sobre la princesa, siendo acompañada por un grupo de cuatro grifos, quizá sean los más fieles o fuertes, eso no importaba, solo reconocía la grandeza y ferocidad que proyectaba Gilda hacia sus seguidores. Por supuesto, también me alcanzaba e invadía junto a un ímpetu orgulloso. -¡Tenemos un motivo para ver de nuevo el amanecer!- Su afirmación fue acompañada por los gritos elevados de águilas enfurecidas, justo después, los grifos ascendieron con tal fuerza que levantaron una gran nube de polvo, junto a ellos, la osada Scootaloo y el aventurero Pound, quienes sirvieron de motivación para los pegaso más jóvenes, cuyas alas se extendieron para reunirse en el cielo.

Observé tras mis flancos y decenas de ponis se habían aglomerado. Estaban más vivos de lo que alguna vez lograba recordar, igualmente yo. Estaba temblando de nervios, adrenalina y emoción. Todo era un caos dentro de mí, inclusive puedo decir, que todos nos sentíamos de la misma forma, sin embargo, tal era el deseo de un nuevo amanecer que simplemente caminé, siendo guiada no solo por Gilda y Flurry Heart, también por el recuerdo de mi familia, de quienes no están y de los que me estaban acompañando.

El regulado caminar se convirtió en un galope sereno, luego, antes de que lograse dar voz. Nuevamente el grito de águila se hizo presente en el cielo, esta vez seguido por el de nosotros.

En contra parte, las bestias rugieron y de igual manera, avanzaron hacia nosotros. Los Timberwolves maniobraban entre los escombros de ponyville, agiles y amenazantes. Nosotros pisábamos con determinación, los cascos resonaban como una multitud de relámpagos mientras corríamos con todo lo que teníamos.

El cielo se vio invadido de siluetas veloces, quizá fuese la primera vez en la historia de las dos razas, que estas se uniesen para combatir un mal común. En la vanguardia aérea, Gilda y su grupo, siendo inmediatamente seguidos por la princesa, Scootaloo y Pound. No lograba ver el rostro de mi amiga, pero estoy segura en que tendría una sonrisa de idiota, como si hubiese probado la sidra más deliciosa del mundo.

Por tierra, ya visualizábamos el furioso avanzar de las bestias. Cada vez más cerca. Tan cerca que solo bastó un instante para que viera el tamaño incomparable que tenían frente nosotros, pero, aún con eso, saltamos frente a ellos, chocándonos y encaramándonos como molestos insectos. Muchos de nosotros golpeábamos sus cabezas con tanta furia que lográbamos atravesar la madera gruesa y oscura que conformaban su cuerpo, sin embargo, eso no bastaba para detenerlos, pues el salvajismo incontrolable atacaba como una ola sobre nosotros. Bestias que llegaban desde atrás aplastaron a algunos y mordieron o devoraron a otros. Todo era un caos.

* * *

 ** _Sweetie Belle_**

Después de la avanzada. Nos percatamos de que la maquina no había sido ensamblada. Entonces, el nerviosismo me apoderó, no ayudó mucho el comentario de Sunburst, quien dijo que debimos haber aprovechado el momento y así aproximarnos lo más que pudiéramos a la tormenta antes de que esta hiciese algo.

Con afán los cuatro unicornios logramos hacerlo, sin embargo, ya los ponis habían tomado mucha distancia y nos costaría mucho acercarnos sin que algún timberwolf decidiera ir por nosotros. Pero no teníamos otra elección. Nos dispusimos a avanzar. Cinco unicornios y un poni terrestre; una no tiene magia y el otro tiene la mitad de su cuerpo hecho de cristal. No quisiera dudar del señor Night Light, pero tal parece su magia tampoco ayudaría bastante contra alguna bestia. El único que podría defendernos era sombra quien, como se esperaría de él, no dudó en percatarse de un error que fue obviado con el alzamiento de las emociones antes de la carga.

-¡Los grifos son unos tontos!- Vociferó con claro enojo. –Aprecio que vinieran para ayudarnos, pero ni siquiera preguntaron si teníamos alguna estrategia. Esto claramente nos pone en desventaja, no hay orden en nuestra formación. Los unicornios debieron ubicarse en la retaguardia, cubriendo desde la distancia a los terrestres y apoyando de igual manera en el aire.- Suspiró su enojo, casi dejándolo en el polvo vivo que habían dejado tras de sí los ponis.

-Si tanto le enoja, señor. Podría reorganizarlos.- Un inesperado poni habló tras nosotros, sigiloso a pesar de su gran tamaño, grueso como su voz y quizá nuestro protector.

-Snips.- Me sorprendí ante su presencia. -¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que habías ido con los demás.-

Me miró serio, pero con eso, había algo en él que me calmaba.

-No podía dejarte atrás, sabes lo mucho que me importas.-

-En vez de ayudar a sus amigos decidió ir tras una la señorita. ¿No cree que ellos necesitan más ayuda?- Sombra se había resentido por el comentario.

-y usted en vez de estar criticando ¿por qué no va y dirige a su pueblo? Los ponis de cristal lo consideran como un líder. Haga su trabajo y lidérelos.-

Sombra se detuvo en seco y le otorgó una mirada de reto a Snips, se acercó a este con una intimidante seriedad, sin embargo, el robusto unicornio no movió ni un musculo.

-¿Quién los defenderá si no estoy aquí, tu?- Interrogó

Snips sonrió confiado, como si esperase aquella pregunta.

-Sí, y puedo hacerlo mejor de lo que usted hubiera podido.-

-Tiene razón señor.- Sunburst interrumpió antes de que hubiese una reacción por parte de Sombra. –Ninguno de aquí tiene conocimientos sobre estrategia o habilidad, peor aún, no logran mantener la cabeza fría en estos momentos, es cuestión de tiempo de que los timberwolves pasen sobre ellos y acaben con nosotros antes de lográsemos si quiera acercarnos al centro de la tormenta.-

Lo meditó por un momento, su razonamiento tenía veracidad. Así le gustase o no el hecho de que fuese retado por Snips. Escuchó a su acompañante y tomó su decisión.

-Escúchame potrillo, si algo le ocurre a la maquina o a alguna de las señoritas, estamos acabados. Defiéndelas con tu vida si es necesario.-

-No se preocupe, lo hare.-

Hubo un silencio perturbador después de aquellas palabras, más aún cuando ninguno de los dos decidió apartar su vista. Sin embargo, Sombra fue el primero en apartarse, corrió hacia el fragor de la batalla, decidido, sin mirar atrás.

-Entonces ¿Cómo funciona esto?- Preguntó Snips, casi exigiendo.

-El cubículo que está en la parte posterior es a donde se dirigirá toda la magia que será absorbida.- El profesor Hooves sin miramientos, decidió contestarle. –Cómo puedes ver, está conectada a este panel de control, a su vez está conectado a ese tubo, todo está protegido por una barrera mágica, una que recluye la magia. Con el panel hacemos funcionar como lo que se dice comúnmente este motor de aspiradora. Pero para recluir este tipo de energía, se necesita igualmente magia. Por eso hay un anillo que funciona como receptor, esto le brindará a la maquinaria la suficiente potencia para atrapar la tormenta.-

El otro observó curioso, en silencio, totalmente ajeno a como se comportaba cuando era potrillo. Reí al recordarlo.

-Según escuché de la princesa Sweetie Belle es quien se encargaría de utilizar este panel con su poder. Siendo así ¿Qué papel cumple la señorita de fuego en todo esto?-

Sunset se encontraba muy apacible ante toda la situación, de hecho desde que llegó con Flurry Heart, ha estado muy distante, como si algo la estuviese afectando. Entiendo que la situación puede ser abrumadora, pero fue ella quien nos guio hasta este punto. Su deseo por conocer lo ocurrido y el interés por remediarlo era implacable, tanto que nos contagió su determinación. Sin embargo, eso no se veía reflejado en estos momentos.

-Cumple como contenedor.-Respondió el profesor. –La habilidad innata de Sunset con la magia la convierte en el único ser capaz de soportar tal carga. Aunque la idea original era utilizar a la princesa, ella lo negó argumentando que, aunque fuese una alicornio, su poder es limitado debido a la habilidad que posee.-

Snips sonrió incrédulo.

-Creo que la princesa los engañó.- Sugirió mientras dirigía su vista al cielo. –Solo obsérvenla, está utilizando magia bastante poderosa para hacer frente a los dragones. No les quiero decir que fueron ingenuos, de hecho creo que comprendía mejor que ustedes que está batalla acabaría en pocos segundos si ella no estuviese al frente. Inclusive con los grifos de nuestro lado, el resultado iba a ser negativo. Los dragones son seres muy poderosos.-

-Pero, venciste a un dragón.- Comenté tratando de disipar la incertidumbre que creaba.

-Solo porque éramos más, el dragón no tenía alas, nosotros si teníamos una estrategia y recursos, así mismo, actuamos rápido. Sabíamos que si le dábamos la más mínima oportunidad, nos acabaría con un solo aliento.-

No traté de responderle, tenía razón, era un hecho que él pudiese manejar este tipo de situaciones con mucha más calma que nosotros. Seguimos avanzando, cada vez con los nervios más finos. Ponis y bestias revueltas en un caos indescriptible. Sombra parecía haber organizado a unos cuantos ponis de cristal y avanzaba hacia el flagrar de la batalla.

-Los ponis de cristal le tienen mucha confianza.- Comentó Sinps con algo de admiración.

Tenía la intención de dirigirle un cumplido, pero aquello quedo rezagado cuando un estruendo apabullante golpeó el cielo. Observamos hacia la tormenta, estaba cargada, como una tempestad a punto de soltar la descarga.

Un haz de luz, serpenteante y desesperado viajó por el cielo en dirección a los pegaso. En un instante, aquel único rayo se abrió como una flor y golpeó en distintas direcciones, siendo acompañado por el sonido inconfundible del temor. La tormenta había empezado a rugir.

-¡Debemos avanzar más rápido!- Hooves en desesperación exclamó.

Acto seguido, la maquinaria levitó a causa del poder de Snips.

-Llegaremos al centro en poco tiempo si continuamos así.-

-¡Detente!- Gritó el señor Night Light. A lo cual, el robusto unicornio obedeció. Justo en ese instante un rayo golpeo cerca de cinco metros. La sorpresa no fue que a pesar de eso continuáramos bien, ya que esas descargar son meramente mágicas, lo verdaderamente asombroso fue el observador que, actuando como vidente, nos advirtió del peligro.

-Light eres un genio.- señaló Hooves. -¿Cómo supiste donde iba a caer el rayo?-

-Llevo observando esa cosa por mucho tiempo, no es la primera vez que suelta ese tipo de descargas, es muy interesante el patrón que siguen después de llegar a su punto más crítico…-

-No es momento para charlas señores.- Sunburst Interrumpió, con su neutral tono. Como siempre.

Continuamos nuestro avance, estábamos a unos pasos de la batalla, tan presente la teníamos que no fue sorpresa encontrarnos a un Timberwolf cargando hacia nosotros. Di la voz y de inmediato, Snips disparó un poderoso rayo que logró quemar a la bestia, neutralizándola por completo.

-Eso fue asombroso…- Murmuró Sunset quien había estado muy silenciosa.

-Lo es, no por nada lo consideramos junto a Snails como los mejores guardianes que hemos tenido.- Le expresé una sonrisa agraciada a la unicornio que parecía distraída.

-En verdad lamento que estén pasando por todo esto.- Mencionó con un volumen más bajo, casi no logré entenderle. –Pero esto se acabará pronto.- Concretó mirando al cielo.

La imité y pude distinguir que la situación allí arriba no era del todo favorable. Con los múltiples rayos que caían y rodeaban a todas las criaturas voladoras, era obvio que muchos resultasen heridos, incluso de no ser golpeados, con la sola presencia de las descargas, era suficiente para que se distrajeran o se preocupasen, sobre todo cuando muchos de ellos no han sido entrenados para el combate.

-Scootaloo…- Susurré en preocupación. No lograba distinguirla. Solo observaba pequeñas criaturas rodeando a los inmensos dragones. No pude soportarlo y bajé la mirada, esperando que al menos pudiese ver más ponis en tierra. Lastimosamente no fue así. Nos habíamos detenido, Snips disparaba su magia con desespero, no solo evitando que los timberwolves se aproximaran, también salvando a otros que seguramente, de no ser por su intervención habrían perecido. Di un vistazo general del entorno; las ruinas de Ponyville eran un campo de batalla atroz y sombrío, muchos de nosotros inmóviles en la tierra, siempre cerca a alguna madera oscura y gruesa. La sangre brillaba intensamente gracias a la noche roja. Gracias a la luna que permanecía a la vista, la tormenta había cubierto todo de nubes, pero dejaba espacio que el astro brillase con extrema intensidad.

-¡Maldición no podemos avanzar!- Night Light Soltó su grito frustrado.

-No solo eso.- Replicó Hooves, señalando al frente, donde un grupo de ponis retrocedía forzadamente, siendo guiados por Sombra. Applebloom no estaba con ellos.

-Esto va a peor…- Traté de calmarme mientras observaba como la jauría de a poco nos rodeaba. -¿Qué haremos ahora?-

-Si no podemos acercarnos, solo hay una forma de atrapar la tormenta.- Sunburst opinó con una extraña emoción.

-Hay que atraerla.- Sunset complementó, parecía meditar en la forma de ver realizado aquel acto. –Para eso necesitamos a Flurry Heart-

Con un nuevo vistazo al cielo la inquietud creciente me hizo dudar de ese plan.

-Si tan solo nos escuchara…-

-Si tan solo nos escuchara…- Sunset repitió mis palabras, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de una obviedad. Luego, posó el casco en su pecho y cerró los ojos, orando con todas sus fuerzas.

Le iba preguntar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, pero antes de que pudiera acercarme sus ojos brillaron con una intensidad estelar. Tal fue mi sorpresa que caí sobre mi lomo, confundida e incrédula.

* * *

 ** _Scootaloo_**

El cielo era un vivo escenario de voluntad y energía. Las tres razas danzábamos en una batalla de agilidad y fuerza a partes iguales. La inmensidad de los dragones superaba con creces el número de ponis y grifos. Nos acompañaba una tormenta eléctrica severa, como un espectáculo teatral de algún unicornio artista.

Había llamado la atención de un dragón esmeralda, con escamas tan brillantes que centelleaban al ritmo de los rayos y avivaban sus ojos rojos, perdidos entre la furia y la luna. Un grupo de pegaso me acompañaba en la ofensiva contra la escamosa criatura. Les costaba seguirme, ninguno había utilizado sus alas de manera tan extrema a como lo estaban haciendo, demonios, ni siquiera yo me escapaba del cansacio acumulado por el vuelo desde Griffonstone hasta Ponyville, sin embargo, no era momento para descansar. Llegamos en el momento oportuno para avivar las energías de estos ponis moribundos. Los que ahora luchan con más desespero que valentía. El dragón lanzaba zarpazos como si estuviera cazando moscas. Nuestros golpes eran molestos, pero ninguno asestaba con la fuerza necesaria para derribar a la bestia. Solo se me ocurría una forma de inmovilizarlo, o al menos, crear una pequeña ventaja. Cuando se distrajo con el grupo, me dirigí a su ojo desde un punto ciego. Maniobré como bien me permitía el aire caliente del fuego que exhalaban intermitentemente y golpeé con furia. Eso logró detener sus ataques, sin embargo y, ante la posibilidad de una recuperación pronta, fui hacia el otro globo. De igual forma, desde un punto ciego y con la mayor velocidad que me permitía en esos momentos acerté oportuna. Acto seguido retrocedí y, llamando a los pegaso próximos, les ordené que golpearamos su vientre, esperando dejarlos sin aire e inutilizarlo durante un momento. Me obedecieron y con tal determinación golpeamos las pieles blandas de la criatura. Logramos que descendiera controladamente. Eso nos daría algo de tiempo.

-¡Agrúpense con algunos grifos!- Sugerí –Sus garras y picos son más útiles que nuestros cascos. Primero deben inutilizarlo, luego dejarlo fuera de combate. Eso lo logran si hieren el vientre o perforan las alas. ¡Rápido! No es momento para divagaciones, deben luchar.-

Se dispersaron ágilmente, obedeciendo con lealtad absoluta, sabían lo que estaba en juego. Por mi parte, busqué a la alicornio. Se encontraba batallando con dos dragones; uno rojo y otro de un azul cristalino y alas purpuras, ambos deformados por la magia, gigantes como una casa y feroces como los demás.

La prometida princesa volaba majestuosa entre ellos, evadiendo sus golpes con una fluidez asombrosa, a veces lograba perderse de su visión y golpeaba con su magia. Sin embargo no le daba tiempo para cargar un hechizo í ayudarle, pero antes de que lograse intervenir, Gilda se unió a ese baile aéreo, con una velocidad asombrosa y fuerza implacable. La grifo se convirtió en una molestia para los dos dragones que por un momento apartaron su atención de la otra quien, apenas se vio con la oportunidad se cubrió en un escudo mágico mientras cargaba un hechizo. Para su mala suerte, justo un rayo la golpeó inhabilitando la barrera y distrayéndola el tiempo suficiente para que un tercer reptil se aproximara y tratase de atacarla.

Era mi llamado, volé hacia ella con doble intención, un plan que solo resultaría si me viese y comprendiera la osadía de mi actuar. De frente aceleré, esperando que me viera o que tuviese alguna intuición para darse cuenta de mi presencia.

Lo hizo, justo en el momento indicado, cruzó su mirada con la mía y antes de que nos precipitásemos en un choque inminente, ella cambió de forma brusca su dirección y yo, ataqué el ojo de la criatura, incrustando mi casco tan profundo que la viscosidad y sangre cubrieron la extremidad. Al instante, la princesa lo atacó en el cuello con un rayo que perforo no solo su piel, también las escamas posteriores de la nuca, dando fin a su vida.

Se me acercó con sutileza.

-¡Bien hecho!- Exclamó para inmediatamente retirarse y unirse en el combate con Gilda.

La ruda grifo se las apañaba muy bien en contra de las bestias. El dragón rojo estaba rasguñado y sangrante, víctima de los ataques veloces e imparables. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que cayera. No me preocupé por ellas, pensé que podían manejarlo. Sin embargo, el resto de pegaso y grifos eran otra cuestión.

La diferencia entre líderes y seguidores era abismal, del mismo modo, los grifos tomaban a los pegaso como un estorbo, y no sin razón. La forma de vida de las hibridas criaturas desde la catástrofe fue enteramente combativa. A demás de vivir tan cerca de la tierra de dragones, estaban rodeados de un bosque mucho más atroz que el Everfree. En comparación, nosotros habíamos sido derrotados completamente. Los poblados distantes y poco comunicados, la necesidad de vivir encerrados y por supuesto, la comodidad de un lugar maso menos estable debilitó a muchos de nosotros; no es que en primera instancia fuésemos una raza guerrera, simplemente no nos adaptamos para manejar estos acontecimientos; a excepción de unos cuantos.

Observé hacia la tierra y logré percatarme de que la situación no era mucho mejor. Algunos ponis se habían reunido en una especie de formación. Sin embargo estaban prácticamente rodeados por los timberwolves. Había otros que luchaban en clara desventaja, apartados de los demás. Me sentí frustrada, no sabía qué hacer. Me necesitaban en el cielo, después de todo soy bastante cercana a los pegaso que decidieron emprender vuelo pero, abajo estaban mis amigas, a punto de caer.

Entonces, observé un brillo. Provenía del grupo de ponis terrestres. Algo extraño ocurrió después de mirar fijamente, era como un susurro, agónico y desesperado.

" _Atrae la magia, Flurry Heart._ "

Escuché algo perturbada.

Flurry Heart, no había ese nombre, pero sabía perfectamente quien era. Era probable que ese susurro no fuese dirigido hacia mí, pero para nuestra suerte o desgracia fui yo quien lo escuchó.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaban las líderes. Parecían haber vencido al dragón rojo. El otro oponía resistencia, con más desespero que furia, estaba en total desventaja, pero algo en esa bestia, en esa forma de luchar en su rostro que, aun consumido por la locura mágica expresaba una resistencia admirable, casi orgullosa.

No duró mucho, Gilda perforó las alas de aquel dragón sin ningún problema, ante eso Flurry Heart dio el golpe final con un rayo mágico, mortal. Habían hecho algo verdaderamente increíble. Fue entonces cuando decidí acercarme, sin darles tiempo para que se ocuparan de otra bestia.

-¡Princesa, Gilda!- Las llamé. –Hay un mensaje urgente de los ponis terrestres.- Gilda bufó.

-No es tiempo para ellos, claramente tenemos los mismos problemas aquí arriba. Los ponis no saben luchar. Mis grifos necesitan ayuda.- La soberbia que acompañó esas palabras fue ofensiva, pero no podía distraerme por ella, necesitaba a la alicornio.

-Princesa, es importante.- Insistí.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Su voz era dulce a pesar de lo agitada que se encontraba.

-Algo…- Medité bien mis palabras.- Sunset requiere algo.-

-Dime qué es, ¡Pronto!- Apuró.

-Necesitamos que atraigas la tormenta hacia la maquina.- Propuse.

Ella observó el objetivo, era amorfo y extraño, inclusive sentía el pecho oprimirse en cuanto caían los rayos que descargaba sobre nosotros.

-Hay un problema.- Mencionó. –No sé cómo atraerla. Si utilizo mi magia quizá la absorba, lo mismo ocurriría si me acerco, puede que actúe como un imán o un pararrayos, pero esa cosa me evaporará.- concluyó con evidente miedo.

Era una situación complicada, no podíamos hacer mucho, inclusive perder el tiempo mientras pensábamos en una solución era mortal. Sinceramente, mi única alternativa en esos momentos era luchar, y esperar a que lográsemos dar vuelta a la batalla pero, aun con eso, la tormenta era lo que más preocupaba.

-Deben aproximarse aún más, maldita sea, debo abandonar el cielo.- Sugirió convencida. –Debes ayudarme. Vamos a acabar con todos los timberwolves de un ataque.-

La miré sorprendida, no tenía idea alguna del interés por las bestias terrestres cuando es más que obvio que el peligro mayor se encuentra en el aire.

-¿Por qué abandonaremos a los otros?-

Ella me miró confundida.

-¡Oh! Tu no estabas cuando organizamos el plan.- Contestó sorprendida. –Solo sígueme, y todo acabará pronto.-

No comprendía muy bien a lo que se refería, sin embargo, asentí con la fe puesta en ella.

* * *

 ** _Applebloom_**

No sabía sobre la situación en concreto, me la pasé batallando contra lo que tenía en frente sin descanso, estaba agitada pero quería seguir. Mis cascos a veces perdían fuerza, el sudor inundaba mi pelaje y había perdido el sombrero hace mucho.

Estaba frente un timberwolf, apartado y cauteloso, extraño frente a sus otros familiares de raza. Cargó contra mí en un salto ágil y preciso. Logré esquivar su pisada en descenso, pero un zarpazo póstumo me golpeó con fuerza, levantándome por los aires y haciéndome caer fuertemente contra el suelo lleno de escombros. Observé mi vientre; nada de lo que preocuparse, no había sangre, solo un rasguño sutil que me incomodaba. Me repuse y esperé por una segunda carga, el mismo movimiento; salto y zarpazo, esa vez logré esquivar ambos. Con un movimiento sagaz asesté sobre su mandíbula de madera, logrando desprenderla del resto de la bestia, aquella, con claro enojo envió un segundo golpe, el cual aproveché para utilizar mis patas traseras y atacar su pata de apoyo, destrozándola y haciendo que se viniera abajo. Con la bestia inmovilizada y tendida, pisé fuerte el cráneo de madera, destrozándolo y poniéndole fin a ese encuentro.

Tuve la imperiosa necesidad de relajarme. Respiré profundo un par de veces y luego, observé a mí alrededor. Estaba aislada, entre escombros y madera podrida. Lograba visualizar luchas individuales de algunos ponis a la distancia. Uno de ellos era Snails. Estaba solo, frente a una de las bestias, concretando un duelo que terminó a los pocos segundos. Su magia y fuerza le dieron la ventaja y la victoria.

-Snails.- Me acerqué. –Bien hecho.-

Me miró extrañado, como si no esperara encontrarme.

-Me aparté de la lucha entre los edificios que aún permanecen en pie, desde allí atacaba, pero como vi que los ponis retrocedían busqué a los timberwolves aislados.- Explicó.- Es notoria nuestra desventaja. Deberíamos regresar al refugio, allí nos defenderemos mejor.-

-Tienes razón.-

Galopamos hasta el punto donde se encontraba el grupo de ponis, para su desgracia, los timberwolves estaban a su alrededor, no había manera de que escaparan. Se formaron en un círculo estrecho, con los unicornios atrás y los terrestres resistiendo, era cuestión de tiempo para que sucumbieran.

-Hay que atravesarlos.- Sugerí.

Snails asintió y cargó junto a mí, disparando su magia, distrayendo a algunos e incapacitando a otros. Entramos en el círculo.

Observé una pintura algo incomoda; Snips y sombra estaban agotados de tanto utilizar magia, inclusive el señor Night Light estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para defenderé. Sunset parecía distante, con los ojos en blando, a su lado Sweetie Belle preocupada, junto a la máquina y a Hooves y Sunburst. Era incómodo.

-¡Sweetie!- Llamé. -¿Qué ocurre?-

Al verme logró suspirar de alivio, no mucho a comparación de lo que pude observar.

-Es Sunset, ella… está rara.-

Antes de que lograra acercarme lo suficiente como para cerciorarme de su estado, la unicornio flameante se movió errática y habló.

-Ojalá haya funcionado.- Comentó antes de ubicarse y comprender la situación. –Tiene que actuar rápido.- Tenía una ligera idea a quien se refería. Alcé la mirada, buscando. Pero antes de que pudiera ubicarla, se precipitaba junto a Scootaloo hacia nosotros.

En un explosivo destello y un campo de fuerza insuperable, apartó a las bestias que nos tenían rodeados. La princesa se acercó a Sunset y Sweetie, con su magia cargada y el rostro seco, cansado. Todos lo estábamos.

-Me las llevaré.- Sentenció a la vez que su barrera reducía el tamaño únicamente para albergar a las tres y la máquina.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Estaba intrigada por su actuar.

-Acabar con todo.-Dijo sin miramientos, segura de sí misma, como la princesa que era. –Señorita, ayúdame.- Scootaloo se aproximó y volaron juntas, llevándose a las protegidas y dejándonos en una incertidumbre absoluta.

-Applebloom, la princesa nos dio una oportunidad, vamos al refugio.- Snails aulló con cierto desespero. Tenía razón, Flurry había distanciado a las criaturas lo suficiente para que creáramos una vía de escape.

-¡Todos retrocedan! ¡Volvamos al refugio!- Ordené con cierto desespero, nacido de la lucha y el estrés.

-¡Ya escucharon! ¡Retirada!- Sombra secundó la propuesta.

Corrimos a más no poder, algunos fueron alcanzados y otros decidieron quedarse para darnos aunque sea una posibilidad de ingresar. No pude mirar atrás, mis amigas se dirigían en una dirección y yo, en la contraria. Solo deseé que todo saliera bien.

* * *

 ** _Sunset Shimmer_**

Había muchas cosas aterrando mi mente; desde la posibilidad de que mi cuerpo no resistiese la carga mágica, hasta cualquier accidente que ocurriese en el proceso. No lograba calmarme, Flurry estaba acercándose osadamente hacia la tormenta mientras nosotras éramos arrastradas por su magia. A su lado Scootaloo, con esa mirada tensa y de placer por la situación. Entonces nos observó.

-No deberías estar asustada.- Comentó mientras me indicaba que observase a mi lado.

Sweetie estaba tensa, pero concentrada. Observaba la máquina, estudiándola, preparándose para activarla en cualquier momento.

-Mete a Sunset en la cabina.- La princesa ordenó. Entonces con un ágil e impecable movimiento dispuso de mi cuerpo y cumplió con su acto.

Me aislé totalmente, no lograba ver nada y estaba demasiado aturdida como para prestar atención a los sonidos. Salvo por un crujir grueso e infernal que me paralizó de miedo hasta que la maquina comenzó a moverse y rechinar. Entonces, observé un fluir de magia que provenía de todas direcciones. Tenía la seguridad de que habían cazado la tormenta, o al menos, parte de ella. Pero tantas cosas podían salir mal. Para empezar, no estaba segura si Sweetie Belle tendría la suficiente fuerza para mantenerse activa hasta el final. En cuanto la princesa, pudo haber perecido tratando de darnos una oportunidad. Pero lo que más me preocupaba, era yo.

No me sentía capaz de manejar toda la magia, hace mucho que había aprendido sobre el ser ególatra y soberbio; sobre ser humilde y sencilla. Al conocer a Twilight comprendí que se necesita mucho más que habilidad con la magia para controlar un gran poder. Mucha más sabiduría de la que rechacé de Celestia y, sobre todo, a no mirar desde arriba a nadie.

Mi cuerpo se calentaba, ardía. Estaba recibiendo toda esa magia y me dolía, gritaba en desespero, trataba de salir de ese encierro, pero me fue imposible. Seguí aullando hasta que el dolor aplacó mi voz y mi conciencia…

Al poco rato, confundida y fresca, me observé en un lugar incierto, casi celestial. Un manto de neblina a mi alrededor mientras las estrellas complementaban la pintura. No había suelo que pisas, sin embargo me apoyaba creyendo que existía uno. Vi algo inusual, siluetas de ponis caminando entre la clara niebla. Traté de llamarlos pero no hacían caso, eran etéreos y taciturnos. Seguí observando, por un momento pensé que había perecido, pero me encontré rodeada de cuatro luces que aparecieron de la nada, flotaban como diminutas estrellas en colores vivos, casi como los cristales nevados que evocaba Flurry Heart. Entonces, una luz propia, desde mi cuerpo hizo su aparición. Bailaba errática y serpenteaba mi cuerpo. Luego, me elevé. Todas esas pequeñas estrellas giraban a mí alrededor, cada vez más rápido y más cerca. Me asusté al ver tal intensidad, tanta cercanía y calidez me abrumaron. Estallé…

Nuevamente, después de una oscuridad perpetua, sentí el peso de mis parpados. Abrí mis ojos solo para observar un pueblo destrozado, un cielo rojo y cientos de miradas confundidas. Una entre tantas, fue reconocible.

-¿Sunset?- Preguntó tímida, agachando su cabeza, se veía mucho más pequeña de lo que recordaba.

-Applebloom ¿Qué pasó?- Mi pregunta la sorprendió, alzó el rostro que dibujaba una expresión confundida.

-¿No… te sientes diferente?- Había una tranquilidad abrumadora en el ambiente pero sus nervios no me permitían apreciarlo.

Estaba confundida, puede que incluso más que ella, pero debía cerciorarme de la situación. Observé al cielo. La misma luna roja lo adornaba. Vi a lo lejos criaturas danzando en el aire, no lograba distinguirlas bien, pero lo que me afanaba, era Flurry Heart.

-¿Dónde está la princesa?- Todos se observaron extrañados. Comenzaron a murmurar, algo que me incomodó. -¿¡Donde está Flurry Heart!?- Callaron de inmediato, ahora con temor retrocedían.

-Sunset, están justo ahí. Tras tu flanco.- Giré inmediatamente y ahí estaba, no solo ella, también Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo. No había rastros de la máquina, mucho menos de…

-¿La tormenta?- Me cuestioné incrédula.

-Ya no está.- Dijo Applebloom acercándose.

Sonreí calma. Acorde a como todos se encontraban, al ambiente y a mi mente.

-Eso es bueno.-Dirigí mi sonrisa a la granjera que me observaba aún extrañada. -¿Qué ocurre?- Ella desvió su mirada hacia Flurry Heart; estaba inconsciente, al igual que las otras dos.

-Te pareces a la princesa.- Murmuró.

-¿Qué? No es cierto, ella es mucho más osada que yo, alegre y…-

-No es eso.- Me interrumpió. – ¡Eres una alicornio!- Aseguró con un grito a media voz.

Una sorpresa tardía viajó por mí ser. Miré las alas, la crin y la cola llameantes ondulaban casi por voluntad propia. Suspiré en cansancio, aquello significaba que todo no estaba resuelto.

-Princesa Flurry. Despierta.- Toqué suavemente su rostro, esperando que reaccionara. Así fue. Se incorporó lenta y perdida, igual a como yo lo había hecho. Me observó con interés, no cargaba sorpresa, más bien un alivio sincero.

-Me alegro que estés bien.- Comentó sencilla mientras trataba de despertar a las otras dos.

-¿Ahora qué harás?- Applebloom continuaba con su intriga. La verdad me era muy difícil responderle, mi intención siempre fue solucionar el problema. Ahora que no había ninguno, no se me ocurría nada. Me quedé en silencio, pensando.

-Creo que primero deberías quitar esa luna roja.- Flurry sugirió. –Es algo perturbadora.-

Asentí ligera, con dudas sobre la manera en que lo haría. Luego, se me ocurrió una idea mejor.

-Si pudiera… naturalizar los ciclos astrales.- Recreé la imagen en mi mente, el comportamiento que tenían tanto el sol y la luna del otro lado del espejo, una vez visualizado, lancé el hechizo hacia el cielo, al instante en que la magia tocó el astro, una noche brillante y estrellada nos cubrió en su manto tenue y azulado. –Ahora solo queda esperar.- Comenté con una sonrisa confiada.

-A lo que me refería…- La granjera volvió a hablar. -…Era que… ¿Qué pasaría con Equestria ahora?- Su pregunta iba encaminada hacía las responsabilidades que seguro esperarían de una gobernante, lastimosamente para ellos, yo no lo era.

-Lo siento…- Dejé escapar como un lamento. –Pero… este ya no es mi hogar.- Comenté.

El rostro de sorpresa e incredulidad a partes iguales ya me lo esperaba.

-¡No puedes hablar enserio!- La voz gruesa y estridente de sombra me alcanzó. –Estos ponis necesitan de alguien quien los guie.- Observó a la princesa. –No es por faltarle al respeto a Flurry Heart, pero le falta aprender y madurar. Además, sin ti no hubiésemos acabado con la tormenta.- Su desespero era notorio, había hablado casi a gritos, realizando ademanes muy amplios y bruscos. Entendía perfectamente, pero esa no era mi responsabilidad.

-Eso no es cierto.- Repliqué. –Tanto usted, como Night Light y Hooves, habrían hecho lo mismo, tarde o temprano.- El unicornio, orgulloso decidió callar y apartar la vista. –Además, Flurry Heart puede aprender mucho de un unicornio como lo es usted, inclusive de la señorita Diamond. Son más indicados que yo.- Estaban más comprensivos ahora, decidí soltar mi último argumento. –Olvidaron que yo inclusive, tengo hecha una vida. Pasé mucho tiempo fuera de Equestria. No es por un capricho, es solo que también, al otro lado, hay quienes me necesitan.-

-Señorita Sunset, hay algo que me preocupa.- Hooves se Intervino. –Precisamente hablamos sobre algunas cosas que afectarían la magia de este mundo, inclusive del de donde proviene. ¿Acaso piensa ignorar todo ello?- El semental estaba en lo cierto. La fuga mágica, y la presencia de esta en mi mundo era un asunto de alta prioridad.

-No.- Respondí confiada. –La mejor forma de evitar una fuga es sellando el lugar por donde se filtra. Eso tengo pensado hacer una vez decida partir.- Aunque el semental lo entendió, algunos tenían una expresión de duda. –La causa de todo esto.- Traté de explicarlo. –Fue debido a que la magia de Equestria se escapaba hacia otro mundo, mi mundo en este caso. Dado que la situación se prolongó por tanto tiempo y ningún se dio cuenta de ello hasta que fue demasiado tarde, veo necesario el sello. Eso quiere decir que no habrá conexión entre Equestria y el otro lado del espejo. Cerraré el portal para siempre.-

-y… ¿Cómo harás eso?- Sweetie Belle quien se había incorporado, preguntó dulcemente.

-Destruyendo los portales.-

-¿Qué pasará con la magia que posees, la de alicornio?- Night Light también expuso su inquietud.

-Ocurre algo extraño una vez se pasa a través del espejo. Los cuerpos de ese otro mundo no están hechos para la magia. Por lo tanto la perderé una vez atraviese el portal.-

-Un momento.- Applebloom replicó. -¿y el día? El sol se alzará de nuevo ¿Cierto?-

-Si. Solo tienen que esperar. El sol y la luna ahora son autónomos.- Reduje la respuesta a favor de una comprensión más inmediata.

-Solo una última cosa.- Sunburst con su titilante y rígido cuerpo se acercó cauteloso.- Los ponis que… ya no están, o al menos los que perecieron hoy ¿Tienen posibilidad de ser salvados?- Su pregunta me origino un cierre inmediato a la garganta. Solo pude ser sincera.

-No…- Suspiré, casi como un fantasma. –De hecho, ni siquiera sé si el hechizo que utilicé con Scootaloo servirá contigo.- Traté de adelantarme a sus interrogantes.

-Descuida, después de tantos años, no me lamento por este cuerpo.-

No hubo más inquietudes después de eso. Sombra habló para que levantaran los cuerpos y así pudiesen enterrarlos debidamente. Entre tanto, los demás nos dirigimos al refugio. No fue sorpresa que todos los que se habían quedado debido a su incapacidad para la lucha me observasen con interés. Nos adentramos nuevamente al laboratorio de Hooves. Ahí estaba el espejo. Rígido y extraño como siempre había sido. Me acerqué cautelosa, preparándome para el siguiente y último paso.

-Adiós a todos.-

Sonrieron de forma muy sutil, algunos estaban satisfechos, otros no tanto. Flurry Heart era la única que se despedía con genuina alegría, casi deseando lo mejor para mí. Una vez dije esas palabras, no volví a mirar atrás. Me adentré con la intención de regresar, y para ello, necesitaba destruir toda conexión con Equestria. Cargué un simple y básico hechizo, lanzándolo a mis espaldas, obligándolo a destruir el marco una vez cruzase. Así estaba planeado. Así fue…

Vislumbré un cielo teñido de rojo, una brisa cálida y mi espalda presionada. Entonces me di cuenta que estaba sobre el suelo. Escuchaba el viento que rozaba mis oídos, estaba tranquilizada. Tanto, que no me percaté de los pasos livianos y tímidos que se aproximaban.

-Directora. ¿Qué hace tirada aquí?- Su tono preocupado y a veces entrometido era inconfundible. No me alerté, solamente la observé desde mi posición.

-Me relajo.- Sonreí jovial. Como si fuese verdad.

Ella sentía algo de incomodidad, lo sabía por sus movimientos inseguros y mirada poco enfocada, que no encontraba objetivo.

-y… ¿Ese libro?- Su pregunta me sorprendió. Levanté mi cabeza, justo bajo mis pies, ahí estaba. El ejemplar con emblema de sol.

Me incorporé y lo tomé delicadamente. Acto seguido observé a la jovencita, estaba curiosa. El brillo de sus ojos tras sus lentes rectangulares delataba su afición.

-Es algo que estoy escribiendo.- Le respondí mientras detallaba el libro con cariño. Abrí sus páginas y la nostalgia me invadió como un sol de amanecer en tierra viva.

-¿Lo va a publicar?- Preguntó curiosa.

Rei, sencilla y calmada. Atraje el libro hasta mi pecho.

-No…-

Ella se había puesto aún más incómoda ante la negativa.

-Bueno… me iré a casa. Adiós directora.- Se despidió vagamente, como si no estuviera segura de partir. Unos pasos después, se devolvió. -¡Casi se me olvida!- Exclamó en iluminación. –Mamá desea reunirse con todas la otra semana. Me pidió el favor que le dijera. También que le dijera, que por favor contestara su celular, hace días estaba tratando de comunicarla.-

-Típico de ella, le gusta tener todo bajo control. Gracias.- Una vez más dio la vuelta y camino lejos del instituto.

Me acerqué a la estatua, una última vez y posé mi mano sobre la cara frontal del pedestal. Como suponía, era sólido y frio. No podía decir que estaba contenta, pero sí aliviada. Antes de apartar mi mano y dirigirme al claustro, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que todo mejorara para ellos. Entonces, como vieja costumbre, abrí el diario y quise escribir.

Fin.

* * *

 **N/A: Si… este es el fin. La verdad, en un principio tenía pensado algo más triste pero eso sería injusto para los personajes. Estoy seguro de que hay varias cosas que puedan disgustar, inclusive aburrir o confundir dado al estilo narrativo que propuse, inclusive para mí. Sin embargo ya tenía planteado el objetivo y la verdad, sus comentarios me ayudaron mucho a terminar esto.**

 **Lamento no ser muy comunicativo con todos. Pero me gustaría agradecer, sinceramente a quienes estuvieron pendientes de cada actualización, dieron su opinión y me ayudaron con observaciones y concejos. Asi que ahí va.**

 **FHix: Me gustan tus historias, tienes una narración bastante amigable y espero que continúes con "Masquerade" e "Identidad robada" Son muy interesantes.**

 **Peter Macingtosh: Tus comentarios y teorías me mantenían atento a que la historia no resultase predecible. Lamento decirte eso, pero me alegro que no hayas acertado.**

 **Espadachin de la luz: Gracias por el apoyo y espero algún día responder a todos tus saludos.**

 **Portassj: Creo que lograste transmitirme esos buenos deseos para no escribir el final triste. La verdad me gusta más este.**

 **Zultanita: Siempre atenta a cada detalle. Espero que no haya ningún cabo suelto y te haya gustado la historia.**

 **Por supuesto gracias a todos los que dedicaron su tiempo en leer esta fantasía.**

 **-Si llegaron hasta aquí, les informo que habrá una pequeña sorpresa para los que sintieron algo insípido en el final-**


	20. Epílogo

**_Epílogo_**

Hola Sunset.

Espero que este mensaje te llegue algún día. Lo más probable es que no, pero sentiría una gran pena el no escribir esto para ti.

Lo que hiciste por nosotros no será olvidado. Muchos desaseábamos agradecerte como es debido. Aunque no estés aquí tu presencia ha invadido Equestria de la forma que solo una heroína podía haberlo hecho. Durante estos diez años se han escrito libros sobre ti, se han pintado cuadros, realizado esculturas. Ningún poni te olvidará.

La sociedad ecuestre ha cambiado mucho. No es más aquella monarquía que seguramente recordarás. Gracias a Sombra y Diamond Tiara, hemos desarrollado una nueva forma de liderazgo. Solo aquellos que lo merezcan y sean elegidos por los suyos cargaran con la responsabilidad y el mandato. Aún falta ajustarlo un poco, ya que con eso las leyes han sido renovadas, inclusive algunas borradas, pero todo es en pos de un mejor futuro.

Igualmente, la tecnología ha avanzado. Gracias al profesor Hooves, El señor Night Light y Sunburst. Han logrado crear distintos modelos de prótesis, no solo para aquellos que perdieron algo en la batalla, también para los potrillos que nacen con alguna incapacidad o les hace falta parte de su cuerpo. Son sementales muy dedicados a su labor.

Hablando de labores. Scootaloo está a punto de oficialmente resucitar a los Wonderbolts como institución. Obviamente, tiene la ayuda de Pund y Gilda para ello y, aunque existe tensión entre ellas en cuanto a quien es la más indicada para ser la líder, lo cierto es que tienen muchas cosas en común. Eso me lleva a decir que ahora los grifos viven entre nosotros. Son algo rudos pero una vez les enseñas lo que es la amabilidad se dejan tratar. Aunque la mayoría de ellos viven en Ponyville.

Ese pequeño pueblo en donde vivieron las guardianas de la armonía. Ahora es un poblado mucho más actualizado y diverso. La señorita Pumpkin inauguró su pastelería, por supuesto tiene de ayudante a un grifo muy atento, creo que esos dos tienen sus propios planes, digo, aparte de querer expandir el negocio. La alcaldesa Diamond no permite la construcción de edificios altos y ostentosos. Dice que prefiere el campo. Creo que eso se debe a que se casó con Applebloom. Viven juntas en la granja y han adoptado a varios huérfanos. La mayoría de ellos ven a la señora Apple como heroína. En cuanto a los padres de Diamond, lograron sacarle provecho a la granja. Ahora son muy ricos y, gracias a eso, lograron acabar con la crisis que existía en algunas ciudades remotas de la nación. Son un par de parejas adorables.

Sweetie Belle se mudó a Canterlot junto a Snips y tienen un potrillo adorable. Ahora la señora Belle es profesora de una universidad, por supuesto fue fundada gracias al dinero del señor Rich. En cuanto a Snips, él y su inseparable amigo están en la guardia presidencial. Creo que son los sementales de confianza del presidente Sombra.

Ya que lo menciono. Sombra es un buen gobernante. Muy atento a todo lo que quiere su pueblo y paciente. Es increíble que alguna vez luchase en contra de Celestia y Luna. Ahora es más transparente que un fino cristal.

Creo que esos serían todos.

Que tonta.

Falto yo.

Bueno. No acaté tu sugerencia y me negué a gobernar. Viaje por toda la nación en busca de experiencias nuevas, ya sabes, vivir encerrada en una colmena que es amenazada por dragones y un extraño fenómeno mágico es horrible. Por lo tanto decidí vagar por unos años. Hasta que en uno de ellos encontré este castillo. Está cerca de Ponyville y puedo visitarlo regularmente. Por supuesto le pedí el favor a la alcaldesa que me ayudara a reconstruirlo.

Aunque ahora todo es muy alegre, la verdad a veces observo aquel árbol petrificado. Con el tiempo la maleza se ha incrustado en las figuras de todas, pero a veces, brotan bellas flores. Siempre que deseo un tiempo para mi sola, bajo y trato que se vea lo más hermoso posible. Ahora en un campo sagrado para mí, creo que al hacer eso, estoy más cerca de todas ellas.

Lamento acabar el mensaje con algo que puede resultar deprimente. Pero tranquila, todos estamos bien. Espero que tú lo estés igualmente.

Con mucho aprecio y deseos de que leas esta carta…

Tú amiga.

Flurry Heart.

* * *

Feliz año nuevo!


End file.
